Los viejos y nuevos conocidos
by Xanxisk-chan
Summary: Historia narrada por una aprendiz de maga, las cuales sus tramas y aventuras están escritas en esta historia. Incluso mas haya de la muerte, existe aquel sentimiento que jamas se pudo borrar... de ojos verdes a ojos de color rubí. Completado.
1. el camino hacia Al de baran

Historia narrada por una maga, las cuales sus tramas y aventuras están escritas en esta historia…

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos**

Capitulo 1

"El camino hacia Al de baran"

Ya hemos pasado por aquí… - alta cabellos largos rubios ojos verdes y un traje de aprendiz de maga caminaba junto con su amigo - …mmm… podemos parar, para descansar un rato, me duelen los pies… - tierna para sus cosas… xanxisk la aprendiz de maga disfrutaba viajar a ciudades nuevas conocer y claro ver nuevos amores…

No!... tenemos que seguir niña – su amigo era un priest… si priest el había luchado mas tiempo y pasado por mas experiencias, por lo cual dejo muy atrás las diferencias de niveles entre los 2 – sigamos ya falta poco…

Hmm me da la idea que por ahí hay moustros fuertes que no puedo matar – dijo asustada cerca de el… - ya pues kelfas! – Siempre hacia pucheros… por lo cual le hacían reír mucho a él- de que te ríes –

De nada… me das risa eso es todo – decía él divertido

Uyyy – suspiro – bueno, bueno niño q ciudad se supone que vamos a entrenar? – tan despistada como siempre –

Entrenar? – la miro y ella le correspondió la mirada con una cara de interrogación – tu vas a entrenar yo voy a ayudarte…

Si me muero será para siempre… - decía media triste – y tú…

Ya, ya si te mueres te revivo que tanto – seguía con aquella sonrisa -

Ja, JA – reia sarcásticamente – mmmh, estoy aburrida Kelfas podemos descansar por favor… - pedía –

Ok, ok… pero no te protejo si hay un moustro por ahí suelto –

Ah claro, como tienes un nivel de los malditos mil dioses yo tengo que morir por ser una aprendiz de maga – media enojada –

Jajaja, pero nu te enojes, obviamente te voy a cuidar, pareciera que fueras mi hermana chica – mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza –

Si, puede ser… y bien – se sentaron, en un lugar cómodo para descansar – como esta la komimi? –

Ella esta bien, como siempre… cada día salen nuevos niños –

Niños? Tanto y ni siquiera se han casado! – decía media en shock –

Jajaja, según ella por el saque de amatsu – con aquella sonrisa –

Mmm – no le agrada mucho el hecho de que su mejor amigo anduviera tan así con ella, medito un tiempo, lo analizo y quizás pudo sacar a conclusión que estaba celosa de tan bueno tratos hacia su rolola… y que a ella la tenían tan solita.-

En parte su historia comienza cuando al segundo día de haberse convertido en maga pasaba por los castillos de geffen sola, necesitaba ayuda para subir de nivel, era muy débil y necesitaba ganar experiencia después de todo su sueño era convertirse en wizzard, después de haber matado a un poporing que por cierto le trajo muchos problemas por que no sabia muy bien como utilizar sus poderes, se sentó en la hierva para descansar… cuando en lo alto se encontró con un acolito, como toda principiante decide preguntarle a él, si podía ayudarle a matar un bicho de por aquí cerca, pero… jamás pensó que a medida que pasaba el tiempo ella sentiría cosas por el… por lo tanto después de que el día terminara le pregunto si quería que fuera su rololo, este lo pensó, medito pero la respuesta fue un sí.

Niña, estas ahí? – pregunto algo preocupado –

… - ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando Kelfas la asusta – aaaahhhh!... no tenias porque hacer eso! – decía molesta –

Perdón, pero no me tomabas atención! –

Hmm, perdóname es que estaba pensando – decía con la mirada gacha hacia otro lado, y luego dar un suspiro –

En quien pensabas?... no me dirás con el niño gato ese… - su sarcasmo a veces daba risa, pero otras eran medias pesadas… a xanxisk detestaba que molestaran tanto al Gabondorf, después de todo ese niño también la ayudo mucho para subir de nivel y conseguir nuevos poderes… y de paso un amor olvidadizo –

Ah si, como adivinaste, oye! No lo moleste, esta bien que les guste los gatos pero, porque tanto con los gatos? – aun no encontraba respuesta a esa pregunta, desde que xanxisk conoció a gabito, a Kelfas no le agrado mucho la idea que a el, le gustaran los gatos –

No lo se… me apestan los gatos… - decía como molesto o celoso?... realmente no había significado –

En fin, si estuve pensando en el, no se lo que somos después de que me haya dicho que no le gustaban los compromisos, además se olvido que estábamos roroliando… - la ultima frase le salio en un suspiro medio apagado – realmente me cuesta, porque aun así, me gusto también el hermano… -

Ah el gabito, ese asesino, por dios… ahora por donde andas buscando assas – lo decía como retándola –

Hmm, ah si, ahora quiero a todos los assas, - molesta un poco – si quizás, los encuentre sexy pero no es para tanto, pero en fin y al cabo me casare con un assa –

Y de a pesar que te hubieras casado con gabito –

Lo se, es que pense que aun eras acolito, y no te llame, aun así el quería casarse a lo rápido, yo quería oficial – mas suspirona que antes - ….

Mejor niña no hablemos de él, ok? – La miro con una sonrisa – ya esta oscureciendo, pasemos la noche aquí así por la mañana partiremos a al de baran… -

Al de baran?... ciudad para? –

Aprendices de magos y wizzards y entrenan en la Clock tower – le dijo atrayéndola para abrazarla y cubrirla como su hermana pequeña, mientras que ella se dejaba dominar por el sueño – descansa yo te cuidare – y se quedo simplemente dormida –

Kelfas estaba cansado, pero no dejaría que a su mejor amiga le pasara algo malo.

**Continuará…. **

Xanxisk: yo también juego ragnarok online . y quise inventar alguna historia :P

Un saludo grande y muchos reviews!

Adiós!


	2. una ciudad peligrosa

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 2

**"Una ciudad peligrosa"**

Era una mañana calidad, pues se veía que había un poco de neblina en esa zona, sin embargo no había mucho frió… ella se sentía protegida por unos brazos calidos quienes les daban una cierta protección, se escuchaban los sonidos de los pajaritos cantando, y ella poco a poco se iba despertando estirando sus brazos por completo safandose de aquél abrazo...

Su compañero la miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa, mientras que ella se acostumbraba a la vista del día y también le dedico una sonrisa a este.

Como dormiste? – Pregunto Kelfas también parándose, puesto a que no se había movido en toda la noche de ahí –

Bien, dormí muy cómoda y protegida, gracias – mientras estiraba todo su cuerpo –

Que bueno, me alegro –

Y tu, no dormiste? –

No, pero no importa te estaba cuidando a ti, por si venia un monstruo a atacarnos – lo dijo con mayor naturalidad –

Pero… no es para tanto si, tu eres mas fuerte por lo tanto necesitas más energía – decía un poco preocupada –

No, no y no… - burlándose – no me importa yo me siento bien, ahora sigamos el camino a Al de baran… - tomándola del brazo para adelantarla –

Oyee, me dolió! – hacia pucheros –

Jajaja, mejor cállate y sigamos con el viaje, para que subas de nivel – no tomando mucha atención a ella –

Ah si – ella solo obedecía después de todo quien conocía la zona y sabia mas era el – camino Al de baran… me pregunto como será esa ciudad – pensaba – jijiji, me encontrare con algún assa bello? –

Caminado estaban los 2 rumbo hacia esa ciudad, conversando o xanxisk solo mirando el bello paisaje, tenían bastante suerte pues los monstruos de ahí atacaban a cualquier humano que pasara y a veces excedían en muchas cantidades… haciendo que ambos pudiesen perder la vida… a lo mejor para Kelfas no, pero aun así necesitaba una ayuda de magia para poder avanzar sin los molestosos bichos…

Ambos tenían hambre ya que quedaron sin provisiones antes de llegar a dormir a esa zona, sin embargo ninguno de los 2 quiso decirle al otro que tenían hambre…

Grrrrrrrrr – gruño el estomago de xanxisk - …!

con una gotita en la cabeza – ajjaja, espera a que lleguemos –

Mmm… yo no he dicho nada fue mi estomago –

Como sea, llegando haya vamos almorzar, y luego compramos post por si necesitas por si me quedo sin sp o no alcanzo a curarte –

Esta bien – xanxisk estaba feliz que grandes amigos la ayudaran aun en subir de nivel y seguir con sus batallas… simplemente el hecho de matar un monstruo y salir victoriosa por sus mismas fuerzas era algo muy emocionante, por ello quería ser la mas fuerte que todos… - ah por cierto esto no te lo comente… pero… cuando te casas con la komimi? –

Ya falta poco, acuérdate que serás la madrina y el padrino un crussat –

Crussat, q mal gusto, yo Quero un assa –

Come assa – lo dijo en bromas, pero de que un cierto modo le molesto a ella –

Ya para… - cansada estaba pues hacia mucho esfuerzo por no recordar los malos momentos que paso hacia un mes –

Bueno, perdón – se disculpo –

No importa, ya nada importa… tengo que renacer mi vida eso es, pero antes quiero ser wizzard – aquellas palabras las decía muy sabiamente… por una para no preocupar a Kelfas y otra para no seguir discutiendo el tema de "gabito" – ok? – Lo dijo con aquella sonrisa media diabólica pero a la vez tierna –

Jajaja… ok –

Siguieron pero en el camino se encontraron con una sorpresita no muy animosa, pues eran 2 monstruos que xanxisk se le hizo familiar pero… no tenían el mismo color y ojos que la otra pequeña criaturita.

Mmm que es eso? Se parece a un Worm tail – media confundida – pero nu es…

No, se parece pero es un stem worm pero cuidado mira que ellos atacan a la gente sin que nosotros no le ataquemos… - siempre delante de ella para que esos bichos no la atacaran – a ver… mira yo les pego y tú desde lejos les haces algunos poderes…

Claro – decía animosa por fin mataría algún bicho –

Ok, entonces comencemos -

Ambos monstruos hicieron el primer ataque tirándose contra Kelfas xanxisk miraba la escena mientras veía que él le pegaba a los monstruos tratando de esquivar que por si a caso se veía que no tenia mucha agilidad en eso, pero resistía porque era de un nivel mas alto que esos monos feos de ahí…

Y aun seguía ella así sin hacer nada…

Xanxisk, ya pu! – decía –

Eto… ahh! Eto si! – tomando la iniciativa se concentro, tomando su báculo arc wand y colocarlo al medio con una mano sujetándola y la otra sin apoyarse en el báculo, como diciendo un hechizo dijo – frost… - cerrando los ojos y viendo como un aura de magia se posaba a los pies de ella… -

Holy Light! – haciendo que una aura en forma de cruz le pegara a uno de los monstruos –

DIVER!- cuando acababa de completar todo su poder para lanzar ese hechizo, lo tiro hacia uno de los monstruos provocando así que uno se congelara – hay porque se demora un poco en concentrarse todo mi sp – decía furiosa –

No importa eso tirale otro – decía Kelfas mientras seguía pegándole al monstruo – mira que me estoy aburriendo –

Ah mejor calla – nuevamente tomo el báculo cerrando sus ojos – fire… - creando como siempre el aura debajo de ella y esperando algunos minutos – BOLT!

Por fin uno de los monstruos que le pegaba Kelfas murió mientras que el otro seguía congelado pero no tardaría mucho en descongelarse

Fire… Wall! –este hechizo hizo una muralla de fuego para q no pasara al momento de descongelarse, al cabo de unos segundos se descongelo y no pudiendo atacarlo se hacia daño con solo tocar la muralla… pero le garantizo el tiempo este que tenia para convocar otro hechizo y al fin matarlo.

A ver al mismo tiempo… - decía xanxisk ah Kelfas para que ambos le pegaran al mono – cold… bolt! Y al mismo tiempo – holy Light… - lograron matar al mono – mmm no me gusta esta zona aparecen monstruos raros muy parecidos a los que ya conocemos – decía xanxisk volviendo a relajarse y poniéndose en posición para caminar –

Si pero, es lo que hay que hacer para subir de nivel… -

Siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que encontraron la entrada de al de baran. Xanxisk miro cada rincón de la ciudad mientras llegaba al centro, veía que había muy poca gente ahí, mientras que Kelfas solo se atino a caminar mirando hacia al frente sin tomar mucha atención, ella estaba muy animada ya que encontraba que esa ciudad de a pesar de ser pequeñita era brillante y con bonitos barquitos donde llevaban las cosas para vender, alrededor del centro se veía que había un rió circulando y que habían puentes para cruzar hacia la clock tower… simplemente estaba un poco nerviosa porque aun que Kelfas le ayudara a subir mas experiencia esos monstruos era muy poderosos y se necesitaba mucha concentración y tiempo para matarlos.

Cuando ya estaba por terminar de su recorrido llegaron afuera de la clock tower viendo allí que habían muchos magos y wizards, algunos descansando otros tomando la atención de otro tipo de Job, también habían asesinos, priests, acólitos, pero en poca cantidad… y fue cuando a xanxisk se le vinieron los recuerdos de donde nació y se convirtió en lo que ahora es, en geffen…

Vamos almorzar, ven acompáñame – así sujetándola de la mano hacia un restaurante cerca –

Espera!- como siempre la llevan arrastrando de lo despistada que es –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uyy esta sabrosa esta comida! – pareciera que no hubiera comido en días de lo tan rápido que comía aquella muchacha –

Ejem… relájate un poco, la gente nos mira raro –

Bueno… - se calmo y Kelfas suspiro – jejeje… es que como sabes que me encanta la comida… me da mucha hambre sin haber tomado desayuno jijiji –

Si eso se nota – dijo Kelfas –

Porque… a lo mejor será mi última comida… snif – de repente xanxisk dejo de comer y agacha la vista… notando él que tenía unos pequeños caminitos de agua por sus mejillas –

Hmm… niña nu digas eso… yo no permitiré que mueras… estaría loco – dijo tratando de relajar el ambiente –

Eso lo se, pero me da miedo que los monos se aprovechen y vengan muchos y también te maten – levanto su mirada hacia los de Kelfas –

Nu, nu… acuérdate que tengo heal… -

Si eso lo se pero aun que tuvieras heal te sirvió de mucho cuando combatiste en pelea con Gabito? – él la miro no mas – por eso… no Quiero que vuelvan a dejarte casi muerto o peor muerto –

Pero el es un assa, tiene agilidad... es decir igual me sirvió porque o si no ya estaría muerto… - pensando – aun que igual es malo su assa (/gg)

Si tienes razón… - con su manga azul se seco las gotitas de su mejillas caídas – bueno después de esto vamos a matar unos cuentos monos feos de ahí – decía mas animada – jijiji…

Si, así esta mejor niña – sonriendo –

Así paso hasta que ambos estaban con la confianza de que podían matar monos y que xanxisk se sintiera mas segura de si misma…

Ya confirmado todo se van hacia las puertas de la clock tower…

Ya adentro xanxisk uso energy coat para protegerse mas de los monstruos por si la atacaban… Kelfas uso _impositio manus, kyrie eleison, magnificat, gloria… icreasse agi, angelu y blessing para ayudarlos a matar… _

A una brujaaaa! – decía asustada y corría para que no le haga daño – que hagooo?

Mmm… a ver primero hace fire wall y relájate –

Lo que seaaa! Fire wall!-

Ya ahora sigue tirándole poderes mientras yo te hablo de ese monstruo, se llama Bathory y es mas o menos poderoso para ti, te vas a demorar en matarlo… así que concéntrate no mas… y no te excedas en atacar tantos cold bolt o frost diver al mismo tiempo o te cansaras y no tendras energía suficiente ni sp – un consejo para animarla o para asustarla mas? –

Siiii! Pero ayúdame también… ! – Kelfas solo vigilaba por detrás o delante si no se encontraba otro monstruo por atacarla – snif… snif… -sollozaba poquito… - este lugar es…

Atácala! – Xanxisk no pudo completar la frase ya que su compañero la callo para que se concentrara –

Este bien, esta bien… - luego nuevamente se coloco en posición de tirar un hechizo – fire bolt!...

**Continuará………**

_**Contestación de reviews: **_

Feña: jajajaja muchas gracias por tu review feñis amigush . y sigue leyendo que aqu esta la conti jojojojo! xD

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

un enorme saludos para todos byeee .!  
y tambien muchos reviews!

aioos!


	3. En busca de otro monstruo

**oººoºoºooºoºoºoºoºoºoºooº**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos **

oºoºoºoºoºoºoºooºoºoºo

Capitulo 3

"**En busca de otro monstruo"**

Kelfas me estoy cansando de tirarle tantos poderes – decia ya agotada – mmm…

Pero niña tu puedes, no falta mucho… - trataba de animarla –

Es que¡!... fire wall! – ya se estaba cansando de usar los mismos hechizos – frost diver – minutos – cold bolt

mmm… creo que deberias sacar poderes electricos asi cuando seas wizzard tengas jupitel thunder – comento –

Eso lo se… me aburrí! – ya estaba media cansada y no quería seguir entrenando… porque ella decia que esos monos eran muy difíciles de matar con poca sp y hp – uyyy – se canso – fire bolt – minutos – cold bolt – minutos – frost diver – minutos – fire ball…

No niña para! – ya muy preocupado por el estado de su amiga – holy Light! –

El ultimo – pero al cabo de eso la muralla de fuego se debilitaba haciendo que bathory pase y lastime a xanxisk, no antes de lanzarle un colt bolt, y que Kelfas fuera corriendo para salvarla haciendo heal y lanzandole un holy Light provocando asi la muerte del monstruo- …….

Xanxa?... niña?... estas bien? – muy preocupado se acerca a xanxisk viendo si aun respiraba o estaba muerta – xanxa… - pero ella no dijo nada, para su suerte xanxisk habia caido desmayada por el cansancio de usar tantos poderes a la vez y aun no poder controlarlos todos… con esto su acompañante decidió que mejor seria sacarla de ese lugar para llevarla a descansar, aun que con heal este mas sana, estaba desmayada y no se podia contra eso… - mejor te llevo…

Con esas palabras llevo a xanxisk cargándola, hacia algún hotel para que pudiera dormir cómoda…

Mientras la llevaba uso teleport para trasladarla a la ciudad sin tener que combatir con más monstruos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se escucharon algunos quejidos de dolor en una habitación grande cómoda… le dolía un poco la cabeza y su cuerpo no tenia muchas fuerzas para levantarse… abrió los ojos acostumbrándose a la luminosidad de la habitación… la ventana estaba abierta entraba una pequeña corriente de frío… giro su cabeza hacia ambos lados y en un lado encontró una persona durmiendo… al recordar quien era esa persona sonrió… pero cuando quiso levantarse… su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y no tenia fuerzas… así que solamente se dejo de nuevo caer en la cama echándose hacia a tras y dejando su cabeza apoyada en la almohada, mirando el techo, tratando de recordar los hechos anteriores.

Hmm… pero que diablos paso… me siento mal, me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo – dio un suspiro – y este niño aun esta dormido… no lo culpo gracias a el estoy viva, supongo… porque no me acuerdo nada de nada… solo imágenes… hmm me duele la cabezaa… snif snif

Mhh… - comenzo a despertar de a poco… oyendo que alguien estaba suspirando – pero… que… ah! Xanxisk… despertaste! – se le fue todo el sueño… en saber que su amiga había despertado – niña estas bien? Que te duele? –

Hola… me duele la cabeza… quiero tomar algo plz! –

/swt… ah era eso… - en broma – pensé que te estabas muriendo –

Ah que gracioso, me podrías trae algo por favor? – mirándolo con cara de - -

Si lo haré… espérame aquí no te muevas y reposa… aun no tienes suficiente fuerza – tomando sus cosas y arreglándose un poco partió a la ciudad a comprarle algo… mientras que ella… le dijo un gracias -

En el momento en que él se fue, xanxisk se dejo caer en la cama… dando un gran y profundo suspiro… no tenia deseos de ir a otro lugar solo quería dormir pero… durante el sueño tranquilo en su mente habían imágenes que recordaba ala perfección…

Pasaba por ahí… cerca de los castillos de geffen… recién era nivel 18 y aun le faltaba mucho para subir mas… no conocía mucho el lugar y los monstruos eran fuertes pues recién acababa de matar a uno con mucha suerte… ya que si no hubiera hecho otro tipo de ataque seguramente ya estaría debajo de una lapida…

Se detuvo un poco a descansar y disfrutar un poco el paisaje verde aun que había un poco de neblina se sentó cerca de un árbol… cuando de repente ve que un acolito… también estaba descansando… podía apostar que era un nivel un poco mas avanzado que ella, y como era aun muy novata decidió preguntarle si podía ayudarla a subir de nivel…

hola… - le dijo un poco penosa -

hola… - le respondió el… mirándola -

que nivel eres? – le pregunto ya menos apenada que antes -

yo soy nivel 30 (N/a: no me acuerdo mucho del nivel de el xD) – le dijo con una sonrisa – y tu? –

con cara de decepción por parte de ella y un O.O por el nivel que tenia – esto… 18, wow que eres fuerte… -

jajaja, no, aun me falta mucho -

waa, yo apenas con suerte puedo matar esos bichos feos – le señalo apuntando a un caracol -

ese bicho se llama ambernite, aun te falta para poder matarlo sin problemas – le dijo muy amablemente -

aun me falta mucho… - le dijo con una cara decepcionada – y como te llamas? – Aun así, le agradaba mucho la pequeña conversa que estaban creando los dos -

me llamo gabondorf… - le dijo – y tu? -

yo me llamo xanxisk… ah pero aun no conosco muchos jobs… que eres… un acolito? – este le asintio con una pequeña sonrisa-

mira te regalo esto… - se lo dio – es un santa hat, espero que te guste… -

ohh que tierno! – le dijo poniendoselo – que linda me veo, jijiji…

si te ves muy linda – ella se sonrojo -

oh, eto, muchas gracias… - sonrojada aun le dio las gracias con un besito en la mejilla y este tambien se sonrojo – jijiji….

no hay de que… que edad tienes? – le pregunto ya mas interesado -

tengo 15 y tu? – Le mintió… ella sabia a la perfección que era mayor que ella, y le daba pena saber que era muy pequeña con respecto a los otros aun que fuera por un año -

oh, yo también tengo 15 – se acerco ya un poco mas a ella -

uhmm… - con esa respuesta se sintió como mentirosa… aun así no quiso decirle que tenia 14 años… - y donde vives? -

vivo en prontera supongo que obviamente tu aquí en geffen –

ah pues claro… de alli vienen casi todos los acolitos jajaja… disculpa mi ignorancia… recien estoy empezando como aprendiz de maga – se disculpo -

no te preocupes, yo al comienzo tambien no sabia casi nada… a medida de las experiencias ya sabras mas… -

jejeje /swt…. – una gotita rondo por su cabeza – pero que haces aquí en vez de entrenar en pront? -

es que… decidí entrenar aquí… da mas experiencia… - le dijo -

ah si, cuando mate al ambernite? – el asintió – me dio mucha experiencia… - y solamente sonrió.. – me puedes ayudar a subir de nivel? Te lo agradecería toda mi vida… -

pues claro… será mas entretenido combatir entre 2 – al momento el se paro… y le hizo un extraño poder que xanxisk no sabia que era… -

que eso? – le pregunto asustada…-

no te preocupes es heal… - aun asi no entendia… - /swt mira es un poder por el cual recuperas toda tu energia… -

ahhh, que buenos son tus poderes… puedes ayudar a mucha gente – le dijo –

si pero, a veces cansa ya que mucha gente a cada rato te pide que le des heal o increasse agi -

lo ultimo ese poder que hace? -

te da mas agilidad contra los monstruos – la ayudo para levantarla -

gracias… - le agradeció – bueno… entonces comencemos… a entrenar!

Y con ánimos ambos comenzaron a buscar y matar monos… y xanxisk sentía que la relación que estaba creciendo entre los dos estaba muy bien, pronto tendría un amigo con que poder contar con su ayuda y viceversa… bueno claro conocía a Kelfas desde que era una bebe… siempre ah sido su amigo… pero el entro antes a la carrera de los job y después ella cuando sentía que estaba preparada…

y tienes algún primo o familiar…? – le pregunto xanxisk en plena batalla contra un poporing -

sip tengo un hermano… se llama gabito… es asessino es mas avansado que yo, pero es porque comenzó antes – le dijo – Holy Light!

ahh – le dijo ella – y el donde vive? Contigo… - asesino jamas habia visto ella un asesino en persona -

hmm, antes si pero ahora que los dos estamos en entrenamiento por subir de nivel y de job… no hemos podido vernos… eso si vive en pront… pero creo que ahora debe estar en morroc haciendo la prueba de asesino… -

no que era ya? -

es casi lo mismo pos… - se rió – el siempre consigue lo que quiere…

ahh, con que en morroc… solamente e visitado pront y geffen… - le dijo un poco a penada, pero para acabar pronto con el poporing que estaban matando uso fire bolt para acabar -

y si vamos a morroc a verlo?... te parece? - pregunto gabondorf –

xanxisk coloco una cara de felicidad que gabondorf noto demasiado… ante esto se coloco un poco triste… y para animarlo le dijo – sabes tengo una hermana que se llama –xanxisk- ( N/a: mi mona se llama xanxik xD) ella va a ser acolita… recien esta subiendo de nivel… me da un poco de espanto dejarla sola… ya que es novice… -

y sabe como hacerse acolita…?- le pregunto ya mas animado… -

no, ni yo tampoco… te parece que si después de que subamos de nivel vayamos a ver a tu hermano y luego te digo donde esta mi hermana… ella esta en pront…? -

ah, buena idea… asi le ayudo a subir de nivel a tu hermana y de paso que se convierta en acolita! -

buena idea! Jijiji –

Entonces así comenzaron, subieron de nivel y se dirigieron a geffen para poder trasladarse a morroc…

Al llegar ahí xanxisk estaba fascinada con tal ciudad… pues era como Egipto y por donde veía habían Thiefs y muchos mas jobs…

ohh que hermosa ciudad! – la fascinación era la que provocaba esa actitud a xanxisk, y los ojos los tenia tan abiertos para poder fijarse en cada uno de los detalles de aquella ciudad -

si, asi es morroc… -

vaya, realmente te debo agradecer mucho, yo jamas habia salido a otras ciudades – le agradecio, pero en ese momento no se fijo por donde iba que accidentalmente choco con otra persona – perdón… - le dijo – no me fije por don…. – se lo quedo mirando -

Aquel hombre era alto, con pelo café y vestido de una extraña manera como si usara ropa vieja y desgastada de convates anteriores alrededor de su cadera veia que tenia armas muy filosas y tambien como gastadas… no se podian ver sus labios ni la mitad de la cara la tenia cubierta con un pequeño pañuelo color blanco… ademas usaba lente de sol negros…

no perdoname tu… - cuando él se fijo mejor reconocio a gabondorf – hermano! – pregunto y gabondorf solo asintio dandole un abrazo – hermano! Como has estado, que haces aquí? – lo lleno de preguntas -

jajjaja, queria ver si mi hermano ya era assa, ademas de traer a mi amiga xanxisk – la señalo con una sonrisa -

h-hola… - le saludo ella demasiado nerviosa -

hola… - le saludo el, dandole un pequeño besito en la mejilla – con que tu eres xanxisk, jajaja perdoname por chocar contigo – se disculpó -

n-no hay-y por q-que…- tartamudeo ella… aun no dejaba su impresión -

sonrió y se saco los lentes y esto hizo que a xanxisk no pudiera casi respirar por la presión que ejercía su corazón, tenia unos hermosos ojos cafes bien oscuros pero que se podia ver y apreciar la calida mirada que daba – bien, jajja que nivel ya eres pequeño gabondorf -

ah si mira tu pequeño – lo reto – somos de la misma edad – y el sonrió – llegue a nivel 31 -

jajajaj yo soy nivel 60 – se burlo -

pero de job cero ajajajajjaja – el tambien se burlo-

ah si, jajaja, y tu xanxisk que nivel? -

soy 19 – se decepciono -

porque tan poco? – pregunto gabito -

porque… recien empeze antes de ayer… como maga -

ah, quieres que te ayude a subir de nivel? – le pregunto muy dulcemente -

me encantaria – sonrio ella y gabondorf le cerro un ojo y de sus labios se escucho un "suerte ", simplemente xanxisk se sonrojo con ese comentario y viro su mirada hacia otro lado -

jajajaja, bueno yo hermano me voy… - le dijo este -

porque tan pronto? -

porque tengo otro asunto que atender en pront – rio -

ah bueno… y tu xanxisk te quedaras? -

si tu quieres… -

sip, yo te dije si querías que te ayudara a subir de nivel -

aja – respondió – entonces me quedo… - y gabito sonrio -

bueno, suerte para los dos… hermano, xanxisk nos veremos algun dia que esten bien ambos… cuidense -

por supuesto - dijo gabito -

gracias hasta luego – dijo xanxisk dándole un calido beso y a escondidas le dijo – mira, se llama igual que yo… y es novies la vas a encontrar de inmediato siempre pasa metida en la plaza -

ok… - y este solamente se fue -

xanxisk… - la llamo gabito -

dime… - le dijo mirándolo y un poco sonrojada -

que edad tienes? -

15… - en eso esquivo la mirada porque cada vez sentía que se colocaba cada vez mas roja de lo común… -

ummm – se quejo gabito – sabes… es extraño, pero no me pareces de 15… debes tener 14…

nine? – Como había él sabido su pequeño secreto – bueno si, tienes razón…- le confeso

viste, tus ojos no mienten – este comentario fue el que derramo el vaso, pues xanxisk estaba en el clímax de lo mas rojo… - se esta haciendo tarde… deseas ir a descansar…se ve que igual has gastado mucho tus energías… -

no me preguntaste porque mentí… - pensó – eto, ah claro, yo y tu hermano estábamos leveleando antes de que te fuéramos a ver… - gabito solo se atino a sonreír y mirar el paisaje sin prestarle mucha atención -

Así ambos, partieron hacia su aposentos de gabito… xanxisk no podía creer que los assas eran tan sexy esos pantalones ajustados y esa cara de "yo voy a protegerte para siempre" la dejaban cada vez mas loca… el sentimiento q producía era endemoniadamente calido que envolvía en una sensación tan reconfortante… y no podía controlar su corazón en el momento en que combatía junto a el…

mira, ya primero empecemos tu postura para que puedas atacar de una mejor manera – se coloco hacia atrás tomándola de lo hombros haciendo que xanxisk se colocara cada vez mas nerviosa… y claramente gabito noto esto – hmm relajate, no te voy a pegar…

jejje, no es eso… - le sonrió -

ummm – tan confundido como estaba siguió con el pequeño entrenamiento – ya, ahora ves esa piedra ya – ella asintió – concéntrate y rompela con el mejor ataque que tengas… por ahora…

ok… - concentro todo su sp – fire… - creando el aura como correspondía – bolt! – y con esto ataco perfectamente la piedra… rompiéndola en mil pedazos -

bien, ahora quiero que lo hagas con los monstruos que mataremos… ok? – le dijo haciendole una seña y – ya? – molestándola agarrando sus cachetes de las mejillas estirándolas -

brrrr – se quejaba tratándose de escapar – Waaaaaaa, sueltame… - la solto con una risita maligna – por dios ninio!

jajajaja… -

Y siempre pasaba eso… pero llego una noche… en que ya xanxisk era suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si sola entre los bosques… y gabito necesitaba de subir nivel… por lo tanto cuando xanxisk se estaba cambiando para ponerse el pijama e ir a acostarse gabito se dirigió para hablar con ella…

ninia? – pregunto – xanxisk…

hmm? – se estaba colocando la prenda de arriba lograndolo con mucho éxito… - gabo? Que deseas… - pregunto ya acercarse lo bastante… para que la pudiera ver… -

ninia… tenemos que hablar… - e inmediatamente ambos se sentaron en la cama – mañana… tengo que irme a subir de nivel…

pero… me dejaras aquí? – pregunto un poco triste… -

no, osea… nos volveremos a ver por supuesto somos amigos, pero… tu tambien tienes que ir a pelear sola… y ganar experiencia sola… ya tienes nivel suficiente como para…. -

no quiero – le grito interrumpiéndolo – no…

por que? - le pregunto muy confundido… -

porque… - dirigió su mirada hacia la de el, claramente podía ver sus ojos cafés… no tenia puesto ni los lentes ni el pañuelo que tapaba sus labios o mejor dicho la mitad de la cara y xanxisk estaba nerviosa no quería dejarlo sin decirle antes - porque… yo… y-yo…-

tu que? Ninia… - pregunto -

yo… yo te quiero mucho gabito… yo no, quiero dejarte… te quiero – se atrevió a decir con todas sus fuerzas… y desvió la mirada – perdóname no debi decirlo – trantadose de parar… gabito se para tambien y la detiene – gabito… -

este solamente sonrió y levanto el mentón de xanxisk para luego el acercarse poco a poco a los labios de ella, cuando al fin llego xanxisk estaba muy impresionada, hasta que después de un rato correspondio el beso y terminar sonriendo – yo tambien te quiero…

ninia… - sentia ella que unos brazos la movia – xanxa, despierta… floja…

mmm – bostezo – kelfas… - abrio bien sus ojos para volver al mundo real – ninio! -

hola… - le atino a decir a xanxisk kelfas… - te sientes mejor? -

si, gracias… pero… -

hmmm? – se pregunto -

kelfas… tengo que ir a prontera… - le dijo triste y le callo una lagrima por su mejilla – por favor…

por que, que pasa? Xanxa…- estaba realmente confundido no sabia el porque de ese cambio tan repentino de la noche a la mañana -

perdon tengo que ir a buscar a gabito…. – le dijo con toda el alma -

**Continuara…**

ºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoºoº

un saludo enorme para los que se le da la molestia de leer

mata ne!

Kiss a to2 y mucho reviews! )


	4. Despues de meses te he encontrado

**Los nuevos y viejos conocidos**

**Xanxisk**: después de mucho xD igual quise sacar esta historia primero es una idea que no se me podrá ir de la cabeza!

En fin:

Historia narrada por una aprendiz de maga donde cuenta todas sus aventuras…

Espero que les guste aunq no hubo reviews :P

"Después de meses te he encontrado"

Pero tu estas loca o te haces? – pregunto kelfas enfadado –

No estoy loca… es que… necesito verlo… por favor – le suplico mirando –

Hmm… es que acaso se te olvido lo que paso hace tiempo y esa es la razón por la cual estabas aquí entrenando conmigo? –

No, no lo he olvidado… pero aun así quiero hablar con el, ni tuve el tiempo… me arrastraste hasta aquí… - le dijo también algo furiosa –

Que conste que yo no te traje por obligación, si no porque estabas decidida a ser wizard – le dijo –

Bueno eso no importa, quiero ir a pront… por favor? –

… - le quedo mirando tenia una mirada preocupada… se quedo pensando, si alguna extraña razón le pasaba por la cabeza – pero… si vas para haya, no iré contigo…

Por que! – le pregunto algo descolocada –

Sabes que detesto al gabito… nunca me cayo bien ese loco – le dijo mirando hacia la ventana –

Que te ha hecho del que estés así con el? – le pregunto levantándose y poniéndose enfrente de el obligándolo a mirarla –

Eso… todas aquellas cosas que te hizo… como jotear a otras minas… xanxisk… te sentiste tan mal… no puedes hacer eso 2 veces niña… - lo dijo triste – como tan masoquista…

Lo amo kelfas… lo amo… - le dijo mirándolo directamente –

Hmm… bueno entonces… ve… anda yo no voy contigo… - se separo yéndose hacia la ventana – no quiero verlo a el… pero, después no vengas llorando de nuevo diciéndome que te ayude a subir de nivel… y que quieres olvidarlo y todo eso…

Pero kelfas… -

Pero nada… vete… - triste con enojado –

Antes, debo decirte gracias por todo… gracias por todo lo que has hecho… te quiero mucho amigo… nos veremos alguna vez… - le dijo acercándose a el… dándole un beso en la mejilla tomándole la mano – adiós

… - se quedo callado… le daba pena dejar a su amiga… pero ella quería volverse a encontrar con alguien que no le agradaba –

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"al fin estoy en Prontera… no sabes cuanto me he puesto nostálgica… no se si el estará en este lugar… lo he buscado por todos los medios… recordando los lugares que le gustaba… no lo se si estará en payon cave ahí en payon, no se si estará en geffen… no se si estará en morroc… pero no se porque diablos… me da la idea que esta aquí en esta misma ciudad donde estoy yo… solo espero poder encontrarte y aclarar todo lo que esta pasando"

Estoy cansada caminando por toda esta ciudad! – grito desesperada sentándose en un banco… - y aun no lo encuentro… se definitivamente dios no quiere que me junte con el otra vez… me rindo… voy a ver lunatics a ver si me puedo atrapar uno –

Y con ello se alejo de ese lugar, fue a una tienda a comprar una trampa para lunatics y luego ir donde casarlos… pero por la única razón de tener de mascota para no estar tan sola…

Salio de la ciudad para ir al mundo exterior… llegando a frontera field… realmente no había cambiado en nada desde la última vez que estuvo ahí… después de tantos viajes con gabito aprendió muchos lugares… siempre cuando el deseara ir con ella, pues si no era así sus caminos se separaban pero siempre se reunían en uno y después este lugar se convirtió en las reuniones mas frecuentes…

Siempre eran así, desde que estuvieron juntos el se iba con su clan a luchar mientras le decía que no se preocupara que estuviera con ellos mientras se iba a conocer gente en la plaza de prontera y siempre era lo mismo… pero como habíamos dicho, desde que Kelfas totalmente seguro de lo que pasaba con las acciones de gabito… sobre de los repentinos encuentros de el con otras aprendices de magas había algo totalmente sospechoso ahí.

Y por ello… desconfiando totalmente y gabito creyendo de que era porque estaba cansada de andar con el a todas partes se separaron por varios meses… el jamás pensó que seria por la falsedad o por la verdad que decía el amigo de su novia… Kelfas…

Vaya ya llevo caminando bastante y aun no encuentro un conejo… - decía sin ganas de nada y sintiéndose absolutamente sola en ese lugar – te extraño mucho… pero creo que el destino ya no quiere que estemos juntos… perdona si desconfié de ti… perdona si no lo hable contigo… pero realmente me cuesta… porque… te amo… - dijo al viento sentándose en una esquina cerca de la entrada de la ciudad –…

A quien amas? – Sin percatarse a su lado se encontraba un knigth no reconociéndolo del todo por el sol quien tapaba su vista –

Quien eres? – pregunto algo ofendida por la forma en que alguien quería saber quien estaba en su corazón -

Soy yo… no me reconoces? – pregunto otra vez el caballero poniendo su espada a su lado sentándose al lado de la chica –

Eres un knigth… knigth… kni….wallace? – pregunto algo confundida... –

No wilito… - dijo –

William wallace! – grito emocionada hace mucho que no lo veía – tanto tiempo! Amigo como has estado! –

El la abrazo también, estaba contento – si pu!... tanto tiempo… como has estado? – pregunto ya soltándose del abrazo -

Bien… ya sabes… el accidente de meses atrás – dijo con algo de tristeza –

Ah OK… si ese accidente… y porque estas aquí?... no se suponía que estabas en al de baran con Kelfas? –

Pues si se suponía… pero algunos dicen que el corazón le gana ala razón… y ese es mi caso – le dijo mirando hacia las nubes –

Ah viniste por gabito… - le dijo también… - hmm…

Lo has visto? – pregunto algo esperanzada –

No se si era él… pero era muy parecido solo que estaba muy encapuchado… tengo otro amigo me contó el otro día… dijo que el anda vagando solo por las calles de geffen y prontera… - dijo el… -

Que triste como lo cuenta… - dice algo triste – sabes lo extraño tanto…

Me lo imagino… pero el sabe que tu lo dejaste por… - pero inmediatamente interrumpió xanxisk –

No, no lo sabe ni le quiero decir… total… esto se acaba, y como siempre yo me quedo sola… - su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte en tan solo recordar sus besos y caricias… manos tan suaves y grandes y ojos tan profundos donde se perdía… soñaba que con el podía tocar el cielo… pero todo lo bonito tiene que acabar – lamentable…

Ya estas aquí es solo de ir a buscarlo… - dando ánimos era lo único que podía hacer para ayudar a su amiga – te acompaño…

En serio?... no estarás muy ocupado con tu guild? – pregunto –

Nah… ellos me llaman después… recién ayer tuvimos unos encuentros hoy nadie quiere nada… - dijo –

Demás tan todo el santo día consiguiéndose castillos – comenzó a reír –

Ah que chistoso… bueno en fin… ahora que no hay nada de aporte… te parece si lo vamos a buscar para ver si esta por aquí? –

Claro… vamos –

Y con ello wallace agarro su espada colocándose en la abertura que tenía ahí y xanxisk agarrando su báculo sacudiéndose para ver si tenía huellas de polvo y tierra y viendo que no tenia nada partieron el camino dentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dos personas estaban llegando ya al desierto… rodeados por puros porings y lunatics y uno que otro drops… durante el camino xanxisk había aprovechado la oportunidad de atrapar un lunatics teniendo mucha suerte ya que justo cuando iba atrapar uno tubo que correr para que pudiera alcanzar uno aun que sea.

De vez en cuando xanxisk lanzaba un poder sin ningún objetivo especial pero mucho acumulación de magia durante algunas horas demasiadas largas la obsesionaba con matar algún monstruo indefenso, su acompañante solo le hablaba lo que había pasado mientras estaba en su ausencia.

Se estaba haciendo tarde y ya las nubes y el cielo se estaban entornando de un color rojizo mezclado con barajando una tarde muy bonita… pero ellos aun siguieron buscando hasta ya se estaba oscureciendo y a esa hora era muy peligroso seguir caminando por algún monstruo que los atacara sin saber por la oscuridad.

Por ello pararon y decidieron esperar xanxisk quedaría dormida pero wallace vigilaría por cualquier cosa que pasase…

Sabes voy a ver si hay algún río por aquí cerca, necesito refrescarme la cara… - le dijo a wallace quien se encontraba sentado frente a la llama de fuego –

Ok… pero no te demores mira que después pasa de todo… - le admitió –

Okis… ya vuelvo –

Así ella continuo fijándose… se escuchaba el agua del río… como la fuerza provocaba un sonido… escucho algo romperse y un bufido bien grave detrás suyo con todo el terror del mundo salio corriendo hacia el río… cuando de repente se tropieza con algo y justo en ese momento al caer se dio cuenta que estaba el río ahí delante de sus pies…

Paff!

Se escucho al momento de caer y quedar totalmente mojada… nadando hacia el río se quedo en la orilla sujetándose de una roca de ahí…

Te gusta bañarte de noche? – pregunto una voz que hizo resaltar a xanxisk –

No… es que me resbale… - le dijo algo temerosa –

Hmm… ven te ayudo – acercándose y ofreciendo su mano – sujeta mi mano –

Etto… si… - le dijo agarrando su mano, pero él tubo mal equilibrio provocando otro chapuzón en el agua… -

Ahora también te gusta bañarte de noche – le comento algo divertida –

No… me caí! – le dijo algo desesperado odiaba estar en el agua con el frío de ahí, se agarro de ella y también agarrandose de la orilla cuando se le ocurre mirar hacia la izquierda y estaban los ojos de xanxisk –

Al momento de esto… xanxisk estaba mirando y al momento de observar por completo se dio cuenta de que… eran los mismos ojos que la habían dejado media loca la ultima vez…

A los lejos se escucho…

XANXISK!

GABITO!

Que demonios? – pregunto wallace a los lejos –

Gracias a todos xD

Espero que sigan leyendo es un gran favor xD

Aun que no dejen reviews arigatou!


	5. Problemas

0

"**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos"**

0

**Xanxa – chan:**

Nah tengo un reviews? XDD!

Seh kye – san muchas gracias por tu comentario neh… nadie lee esto que bueno que encuentres interesante mi fic… yo leeré el tuyo para ver como es así aprovecho de dejarte reviews xD!con respecto a los fic de Ro en ingles xD no entiendo nada xD

) en fin… seguiremos aquí con los capítulos ya dije que terminaría este fic primero para después continuar con los de anime…

Bueno y para los demás que alo mejor son anónimos leen y no dejan reviews xD también gracias xD!

Ahora si menos habla y mas acción!

"**Problemas..."**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Gabito… - se lo quedo mirando… tanta coincidencia cruzo por estos lugares? –

… - el se quedo callado mirándola no había cambiado mucho desde que se fue de su lado… quizás el pelo mas largo nada mas… -

desde a los lejos se veía el knight Wallace… corriendo para saber que paso con su amiga que de la nada había escuchado el grito… al momento de llegar a la orilla del lago vio una mage empapada y un assasin mojado con acara de impresión pero apenado por la situación…

Miren la coincidencia… - decía wallace algo divertido por la situación –

Hmm… mejor ayúdame quieres? – pregunto xanxisk algo desorientada mientras Wallace le ayudaba ofreciéndole una mano para poder subirla del agua toda mojada y con frío… - ah… porque me pasan estas cosas? –

Wallace solo se rió… para después mirar a gabito y ofrecerle ayuda… - quieres que te ayude? –

No gracias… estoy bien así… - le dijo saliendo solito del río sacudiéndose entero sacándose la capa estrujándola –

Hmm… - mirando la situación wallace decidió algo para remediar esto… no se miraban y estaban algo distraídos… por ello les ofreció lo mas lógico – les parece si nos quedamos los 3 aquí, ademas de que ustedes 2 están muy mojados y si no se cuidan se pegan un resfriado… - los 2 lo miraron – así hacemos un fuego y se secan sus ropas por mientras…

Si yo creo que es lo mejor… - aseguro xanxisk mirando hacia gabito –

Hmm también – afirmo gabito mirando hacia otro lado –

Después del pequeño accidente gabito, xanxisk y wallace se quedaron ahí en medio del bosque… wallace ya se había quedado dormido mientras que xanxisk y gabito se habían quedados despiertos ya que sus ropas aun se encontraban mojadas y aun no se secaban… ambos sentados en un leño mirando hacia otros lado el silencio los invadían… ninguno de los 2 quería hablar por la vergüenza y por haberse encontrado así de esta manera.

Xanxisk estaba feliz por su parte su corazonada estaba en lo cierto de que el se encontraba donde ella… pero también el hecho de verlo sano y salvo y casi igual a la ultima vez que lo vio… realmente lo quería mucho como para ir de un lugar tan lejano e ir a buscarlo…

Me alegro que estés bien… - le dijo xanxisk a gabito mirando hacia el fuego –

También me alegro que lo estés tu… - también mirando hacia el fuego… - ya ha sido arto el tiempo…

Si mucho el tiempo… mira gabo… - le dijo algo temerosa pero de alguna manera le tenia que decir – yo…

No es necesario que me expliques… ya se porque me dejaste… - le dijo cerrando los ojos –

Pero… - trato de decirlo que a eso le interrumpió aun así siguió… - entonces porque crees que te deje solo en el tiempo? –

Pues que mas… te aburriste de viajar conmigo… para todos lados… - le dijo abriendo los ojos y sentándose mejor –

No yo no te deje así por eso!... jamás lo haría te quiero mucho como podría dejarte porque me aburriste siempre lo pasaba bien contigo! Me protegías de cualquier monstruo que se cruzaba en frente mío! Me conseguías las mejores cosas para que estuviera bien… siempre preocupándote de mi… siempre… - paro se acerco donde estaba el y se sentó de rodillas mirándolo en frente mirando sus ojos cafés hermosos que brillaban en busca de una esperanza – escúchame bien… te quiero mucho… - con esto se atino abrazarlo –

Y el también solo te atino a abrazarla creía en sus palabras el confiaba en ella… y en verdad todas las cosas que ella había dicho eran ciertas… el también la quería mucho… con ello solo sonrió… sintiendo el cuerpo húmedo de la muchacha…

Tengo frío… - exclamo esta apegándose mas al cuerpo del chico –

Coloquémonos mas cerca del fuego… - dijo el con la ternura que siempre la había dirigido la palabra –

Aja… - le dijo ella en forma de "si…" –

Se colocaron mas cerca del fuego… abrazados… para luego ver a una placida muchacha dormida en los brazos de el sonriendo… agradablemente… el también sonrió y cansado por tantas emociones también el sueño lo invadió… esperándoles una mañana increíble y llena de emoción…

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El abrió los ojos… realmente pensó que era muy temprano para quedarse dormido antes que los otros 2… por suerte no les paso nada durante la noche…

Que aburrido soy… - se dijo para si mientras se sentaba y analizaba la imagen viendo a dos figuras durmiendo placidamente cerca de la fogata ya apagada… con una sonrisa malvada se dispuso a reformar su plan para poder molestar a xanxisk con algún argumento bueno esta vez de lo que acababa de ver…

Lentamente también se despertó el chico que abrazaba ala durmiente niña

La siguió sujetando se acordó de los acontecimientos de la noche y la apretó mas fuerte… aun así como vio que wallace sentado alado de el viéndolos con cara de malicia y total diversión opto por despertarla…

Ninia… - llamo gabito – hey…

Hmm… - se quejo enroscándose - …

Oye… despierta… - siguió –

No Quero… mmm – aun siguió sujetándose mas fuerte de el –

/swt… oye ninia hay que despertarse… ya es de día… - sin tener resultados decidió por la manera mala – xanxa! Hay un lunatic indefenso ahí! Alado de ese árbol! -

lunatic! – inmediatamente se despertó saltando y mirando hacia todos lados – oie! nu esta!... –

no te ibas a despertar nunca… - le dijo gabito –

pero no! Yo quiero un conejo!... /sob… - se sentó alado de gabito –

wallace solo atinaba a sonreír a cada rato la carita /heh salía… al parecer su amiga siempre hacia el ridículo…

wajajajaja xD – siguió wallace – jajajjajaja!

Ah mejor cállate tu – y le tiro una rama que por cierto no era tan chica haciendo mal el equilibrio y cayéndose de espalda – jejejeje… - gabito hizo el gesto de /swt –

Auuuuu! – se quejo wallace - /sob… porque hiciste eso! Me dolió!

Era para que dejaras de molestar! Ya mucho escándalo haces! Con tu risita grr! – siguió la pelea –

Hmm… - exclamo gabito… un cansado de las peleas por ahora –

A ver! Quieres pelear! – le reto wallace a xanxisk! –

Uy! Me encantaría! Y poder vencerte como la ultima vez! – le dijo divertida - /e4…

No! Esa vez! Nooo! Era un knight malo! Sin experiencia! Además eres una maga puedes usar tus poderes desde lejos yo no, tengo una espada! – le grito fastidiado –

Por ello mismo 2 fire wall y 3 frost driver mas 1 fire bolt te vencí? Un knight? Job 2! Y yo job 1/heh – se burlo –

Pero te decía que recién había iniciado como knight!... – le dijo algo apenado – /sob…

Gabito solamente veía la pelea encontraba que la razón de la pelea era algo estupido a cada rato hacia el /swt… y no paraba de tirar risillas… en su vida xanxisk ni con un solo poder le había rajuñado…

Y tu tampoco te creas! – le dijo a gabito xanxisk –

Que yo que? – pregunto descolocado –

Conozco esa mirada! – le dijo mirándolo desafiante –

Hmm… no nada nada!... – dijo ya cansado en perder el tiempo en cosas sin importancias – a ver chicos mejor clámense… esto no tiene fin…

Si yo creo que es lo mejor… xanxa ya paremos… - wallace estaba cansado también –

Si creo… etto… /sob – sollozó –

Que pasa ahora? – pregunto gabito –

Se me perdió mi listón /sob… - le dijo apenada –

El ribbon?... el que te regale? –

Shi… T-T… /sob –

T-T… ohh… - se quejo gabito –

Emm… no es ese que esta a lado de la fogata? – pregunto wallace –

O.O! ese es! – corrió hacia el listón algo maltratado por las cenizas de la fogata por suerte no lo habían quemado - /sob…;-;…

T-T cuídalo mas pu! – le dijo a xanxisk –

Siii!... bueno sigamos mejor – dijo xanxisk agarrando su baculo –

Y con ello los 3 se arreglaron para salir de ahí… caminando hacia ningún lugar…

Saben creo que tendré que ir a payon… - les comento wallace –

Porque? – pregunto xanxisk –

Hmm? – pregunto a su típica forma gabito ( N/A: realmente me gusta este chico o! xD)

Porque alo mejor me necesita mi guild… -

De nuevo con tu guild… - se decepciono xanxisk –

Es que ya saben… soy un guerrero necesito conseguir mas castillos! Ser el mas fuerte… - presumió wallace –

Ah si el mas fuerte… - dijo xanxisk –

Bueno, bueno… si tienes que ir anda no más… de ahí veremos en donde nos juntaremos –

Ok… - se disponía a salir no sin antes… - ah y a la próxima no hagan cosas tan expuestas ya? – rió con malicia /gg…

/swt… - exclamo gabito –

o.o!... ¬¬… - le pego suave con el báculo –

jajaja ya me despido… - hizo /ctrl + º que era el gesto de la mano – adiós!

/ctrl + º… - hizo también gabito – bye…

aios/ctrl + º - donde también lo hizo xanxisk – bien ahora donde podremos ir?... – pregunto –

No sé donde quiera usted? – le dijo amablemente –

Vamos a Prontera… a la ciudad para comprar pots y luego nos vamos donde estén esos bichos feos… - le dijo caminando junto a el poniendo su báculo en su espalda –

Cuales bichos feos? – pregunto –

Los gusanos… los argiopes? –

Siii!... ya vamos/kis… - le tiro un beso –

/kis2 – también le tiro un beso – vamos…

Caminaron hacia prontera entraron y se dirigieron hacia la plaza… pero al momento de llegar habían muchos priest… tenían como una cara desesperada como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar… algo extraño…

Mira porque tantos priest hay aquí… y con esa cara… - pregunto xanxisk –

No lo se… a ver esperame aquí voy a preguntarle a uno – le dijo –

No voy contigo… - y sin objeción se fueron los 2 hacia alguno –

Oye… - llamo a uno –

Dime?... – pregunto algo histérico –

Que esta pasando porque todos los priest andan así?... –

Es que no sabes… - le dijo temeroso –

Saber que? –

Mañana a media noche… va a ser el fin de todo… - le dijo con miedo –

El fin de que? –

El fin de los jobs de todo… -

No entiendo… -

Del mundo… -

Abrieron mucho sus ojos en impresión…

Del mundo? – pregunto gabito y xanxisk al mismo tiempo –

**Continuara… **


	6. El ultimo adios

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**EL ultimo adiós..."**

.-.--.-.

Estaban todos exaltados en la ciudad de prontera los acos, priest, asesinos que rondaban por ahí aun que no lo demostraban mucho, magos, arches, merchs, y muchos más job que claramente por la noticia tan inesperada se preguntaban si era cierto o no que el día siguiente al anochecer seria el fin de la tierra…

Xanxisk estaba muy asustada… no quería morir sin antes poder estar en job 2 como wizard en su tan profundo sueño…

Gabito no mostraba algún sentimiento de angustia o terror por fuera pero por dentro sentía pena por no ver mas a su querida xanxisk… de a pesar de los años que el asesino disfruto jamás pudo conocer a fondo a esa mage que le gusto en cuanto su hermano se la presento… aun el año que estaba equivocado… la hecho tanto de menos… y pronto se volverían a separar por causa del tal rumor…

Estaban ambos sentados en una banca… xanxisk apoyada en el asesino y el dejándose hacer… mirando hacia al frente teniendo la misma postura callada y derecha…

La rubia comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos que fueron celebres en su tiempo… como por ejemplo la vez que ambos estuvieron ahí mismo en ese mismo lugar jugando con un pequeño lunatic… bueno en realidad el lunatic estaba atacando a gabito por haberlo molestado pero como era tan fuerte y esos conejos tan débiles no le hacia ni un rasguño incluso como gabito era tan ágil al momento de un golpe fuerte era cuestión de correrse para que no le llegara el ataque… y ella lo sabia estaba acostumbrada…

Eso era lo que le atraía a ella… lo que amaba cada vez que estaba a su lado… un ser que era calmado… que molestaba las cosas que a ella le gustaban… la manera tan gentil y caballerosa de referirse a ella la manera de pensar de ser alguien misterioso… y ella todo lo contrario… inquieta, insegura… sin muchos pensamientos por delante pero la gran capacidad de tener conocimientos para hacer un conjuro y aun con todas aquellas fuerzas convocarlo hacia algún monstruo para matarlo… la inteligencia eso era lo que a gabito le atraía…

Seguramente si hubiera alcanzado a ser una wizard ambos serian el dúo perfecto… ambos juntarían sus poderes para matar al ser mas poderoso y conseguir ellos la victoria… pensaba abruptamente la maga… quizás si hubieran tenido el destino diferente a lo que venia… o alo mejor si les hubieran dado mas tiempo ella podría morir feliz al lado de su asesino…

-en que piensas? – pregunto gabito repentinamente –

-extrañare mucho este lugar – dijo como si nada –

-si yo también extrañare mucho este lugar… - le dijo –

-alo mejor si hubiéramos tenido mas tiempo… me hubieras visto como wizard – le dijo compartiendo su pensamiento –

-pero… aun así igual estas bien como estas así de maga cuando te conocí la primera vez –

-hmm no lo se… que pasara después?... – invadiéndole un poco el terror –

-tampoco lo se… pero sea donde sea… yo creo que seguiremos viéndonos… - aseguro el dándole una calida sonrisa –

-gabito… - lo miro estaba decidido si tenia que morir no lo haría sola… estaría con el pegada como chicle… - gracias… - le sonrió –

-hmm?... de que porque? – pregunto –

-por nada… solo gracias… - le dijo acercándose a el… dándole un besito en sus labios… que asombradamente le contesto con otro muy corto –

Así fue la tarde solamente pasándola juntos… y se estaba haciendo de noche por lo tanto decidieron entrar ala ciudad a buscar alojamiento por la ultima noche…

Pero al momento de entrar se dieron cuentan que estaban todos locos…

Los job querían ser los mas poderosos y encontraron que todos estaban luchando… mucha gente murió principalmente los que estaban recién empezando… gente aterrorizada corría sin ninguna defensa solo con un hilo de vida…

-pero que demonios esta pasando – pregunto xanxisk algo histérica por el extraño comportamiento de todos los que estaban ahí –

-no se que demonios pasa pero… - justo en ese momento cuando iba a decir el resto de la frase siente un movimiento de parte de otro individuo que estaba apuntando hacia xanxisk –…

-gabo? – Pregunto algo fuera de si mientras veía que el corría sujetándola a el y salvándola de esa flecha maligna –

-que te pasa hunter! – le grita gabito a un sujeto que salio de la nada con su arco y flecha y un halcón volando a centímetros de su dueño –

-primero hay que deshacerse de los más débiles para después ir ala batalla final – dijo como si nada con una cara de malicia pura –

-te has vuelto loco o que? – pregunta ya fuera de si gabito… no es porque el fuera mas débil respecto a los hunter pero como tenia flechas podría matar a xanxisk en una acción inesperada – deja de estupideces y déjanos en paz…

-gabito… - dijo con miedo xanxisk –

-no te preocupes estaré bien… - y con ello volvió a mirar la figura del cazador – no la metas a ella en esto… pelearemos tu y yo…

-oh claro después de vencerte será mas fácil a ella – dijo acercándose en posición de batalla – entonces peleemos…

-ok… como quieras… - y el también se coloco en posición de batalla –

Con ello ambos comenzaron el cazador le tiraba simples flechas y gabito las esquivaba con sumo cuidado… por no dañarse porque conociéndolos podrían tener cualquier cosa en sus flechas…

Luego de un movimiento rápido gabito va al ataque haciendo un sonic blow… que claramente se veía que el cazador las esquivaba con dificultar pero que ciertamente no le causaban tan gran daño

La diferencia de niveles no era tanto tampoco y podría ser que cualquiera de los podría ganar dejando al otro moribundo botado por ahí…

-doble atack! – grito el cazador haciendo el doble ataque hacia gabito… pero por mala suerte una de esas flechas le alcanzo a rozar la parte de su costado derecho –

-agg... – se quejo y xanxisk lo miraba atonita… estaba asustada de perderlo… aun no queriéndose entrometer con la pelea pero… ella quería defender a gabito una vez en su vida… aun que fueran con poderes no tan maravillosos y poderosos –

-gabo! – grito xanxisk y decidida y mirando hacia el cazador comenzó a conjurar un hechizo. Primero se concentro luego cerro los ojos se coloco en posición para ver que alrededor de ella se le formaba un extraño signo… - frost… - dijo suavecito – DRIVER! –grito guiando su mano con su báculo a la dirección del hunter –

El cazador estaba en un estado de ganador según el mirando desde arriba a gabito viéndolo hincado a el… pero no se dio cuenta del poder que le iba a llegar en su total gloria…

-es cosa de decir un ataque o una flecha para matarte… mmm… pero… - fue bruscamente cortado cayéndole un poder inmenso de pedazos de hielo encima de el… clavándole justo uno en su hombro izquierdo haciéndole una herida muy profunda – aagghh! – se quejo por el dolor –

-xanxisk! – dijo con los ojos increíblemente abiertos de sorpresa… -

-tenia que hacer algo no podías… perder… - dijo detrás suyo –

Aun con la impresión en sus ojos aterrado le grito bruscamente a xanxisk – para que hiciste eso!... no era necesario ahora el halcón va a matarte! – le dijo parándose – demonios! – grito desesperado –

Justo como lo había dicho el dueño del halcón le ordeno acabar con la vida de esa quien le dejo así…

-Blitz Beat! – le dijo al halcón e inmediatamente fue atacar –

-ahhhhh! – grito enfadado gabito – corre! -

-ahh!... – grito xanxisk viendo como el pájaro se aproximaba y notando ningún caso de salir de aquel ataque por mas que se buscara la forma… era el fin para la maga… - ya no alcanzo…

-Kyrie Eleison – se escucho una voz desde lejos y un poder apoderarse de xanxisk encerrándola como en un escudo invisible y fue justo cuando el pájaro a punto de tocarla choca contra el escudo… mientras era alejado por la fuerza de este –

Gabito estaba en estado de coma ya por casi la muerte de su amada xanxisk su corazón había latido increíblemente al momento de la acción y una rabia espantosa se apodero de el entrado en un estado de absoluto odio mirando hacia la figura aun viva del cazador

-te voy a matar… - decía en shock… xanxisk se había puesto sus manos por encima de su cabeza como un reflejo de protección… al momento de abrir su ojos y notar de que no había daño alguno levanto la vista mirando exclusamente como el asesino golpeaba el cuerpo del cazador con sus afiladas armas y un poder incontrolable… que una le clavo la a filosa arma en el pecho de este derramando sangre en el arma y viendo como le corría desde el pecho hasta el piso cayendo ya muerto en el suelo y mirando un figura con la cabeza gacha respirando cansadamente y cayendo gotas del arma llenas sangre –

-gabito… - dijo en si… mirando la imagen horrible que se acababa de pintar – gabito…- volvió a repetir viendo como el cansado muchacho se hincaba hacia el cuerpo de este – GABRIEL!... – grito nuevamente corriendo hacia el abrazándolo por detrás llorando dolorosamente –

Detrás de esta imagen una sombra miraba a la pareja… hizo un gesto de felicidad por el hecho de haber visto que su amiga estaba bien a salvo para luego colocar una de tristeza… y alejarse sin ser visto por nadie… se perdió entre las sombras de la ciudad de prontera…

La pareja estaba triste… si gabito era asesino pero aun así nunca mato alguien de la manera tan terrible en como lo mato a él, pues estaba indefenso tenia menos un brazo y el… con la rabia y el enojo le arrebato la vida…

-gabo… hay que seguir adelante… todo esta bien – le dijo abrazándolo completamente mientras el escondía la cabeza en el pecho de ella tratando de que no le viera el rostro por las lagrimas que estaban mojando la mini capa de sus hombros…-

-porque… - dijo aun conteniéndose recordando… amargándose la vida – por que?... – levanto la cabeza… - POR QUE? – pregunto incrédulo –

-es mejor descansar no crees?... olvidarte de esos momentos amargos… gabriel… vamonos… - le dijo tratando de sonreír pero era falsa su sonrisa – si?...

-de que servirá después de todo igual nos vamos a ir de este mundo mañana… - le dijo mirándola a los ojos - no…

-no digas no… ok?... vamonos… después cuando ocurra ese momento… puedes pensar en todo lo que quieras… por favor vamonos de aquí? – dijo tratando de que él dejara todo y se dirigieran a descansar –

-… - no dijo nada… se seco las lagrimas cubriéndose con su pañuelo gastado de la capa la boca dejándole ver solamente los ojos… xanxisk sonrió… aun su assa… le obedecía en cosas tan difíciles… no siguió pensando y solo le tomo la mano guiándolo a un lugar que nadie conoce… es decir también perdiéndose entre la oscuridad… -

En la mañana siguiente prontera amaneció mas tranquilamente, aun así estaba hecho un desorden… realmente era como el final de todos los trabajadores… ya habían muchas muertes cuerpos botados por las calles por los rincones… increíblemente los monstruos como que captaron este extraño suceso del destino de la tierra y pasaron las ciudades algunos monstruos de los mas poderosos estaban dispersados alrededor de toda la ciudad… ahora ya nada importaba… los demás se cansaron de andar toda la noche en busca de pelea para saber quien era el mas poderoso de todos… ya ahora solo quedaba esperar en cuenta regresiva el final…

Nuestros protagonistas estaban descansando en un rincón de una esquina… durmiendo placidamente como si los problemas y las dificultades no obstaculizaran sus objetivos ni su dulce sueño…

Lentamente los ojos verdes de la rubia comenzaron abrirse… dando así al paisaje unas orbes verdes brillantes… rápidamente se acomodo de su lugar… viendo el cuerpo en el que estaba apoyada, el niño de pelo castaño aun seguía durmiendo placidamente… xanxisk comenzó a examinarlo… estaría triste porque alo mejor sus caminos se separarían al momento de encontrarse nuevamente…y aun en su total satisfacción de verlo lo movió lentamente para que pudiera abrir sus ojos…

El joven asesino comenzó a abrir sus ojos… identificando lo primero en ver a una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes sonriendo…

-hola… - saludo suave… -

-hola… - le dijo entrecortado… estaba cansado por una de las mil veces en su vida le dolía completamente el cuerpo y tenia los ojos algo hinchados -

-como amaneciste? – pregunto –

-igual que siempre, pero con una angustia en el pecho… - le confeso –

-pobrecito… -le dijo – pero… sabes hoy es un día hermoso te gustaría ir a geffen…? –

-geffen? –

-claro… e estado pensando en mi hermana… ya sabes faran – su… y de tu hermano gabondorf – le dijo – creo que es mejor verlos… pero como así están las cosas… - dijo mirando hacia otro lado poniendo una cara de preocupación – espero que no les haya pasado algo grabe… -

-no lo creo… mi hermano sabe cuidarse… de hecho yo creo que ya es priest – dijo algo orgulloso –

-conociendo a mi hermana se quedo en la etapa de acolita… - dijo algo como decepcionada –

-bueno quizás sea el tiempo, igual cuesta mucho trabajo subir… ya sabes… en tu caso no? –

-hmmm mejor no hablemos de eso ya?... nunca pude ser wizard… - dijo mirándolo triste –

-quizás en otra vida… seas algo mas no crees? – pregunto dándole esperanzas –

-no lo se… - dijo – bueno vamos a geffen? – cambiando el tema –

-esta bien…-

Así ambos se prepararon y ahora su destino estaba en geffen… cuidado con los monstruos…

En el camino ambos se encontraron con varios poderosos… por suerte xanxisk corría y ponía la protección de fuego… para que no la alcanzaran mientras que gabito usaba su agilidad para correr…

Afortunadamente salieron de la ciudad… y yéndose por el camino mas corto, después de todo geffen se encontraba al otro lado del reino no mas…

Ya estaban a punto de entrar en geffen…

Estaba muy calmado no había nada extraño… pero… quejidos fuertes y bruscos de monstruos se escuchaban en la ciudad por algunas calles… cierto no había nadie pero realmente era que los monstruos que estaban ahí y no dejaban salir a la gente…

Xanxisk estaba muy preocupada por su hermana tanto como gabito al suyo…

Trataron de buscar por las partes que seguramente estarían escondidos… pero nada de eso, era como si se los hubiera ya tragado algún monstruo…

Cuando de repente a xanxisk se le vino una idea… mientras se escondía detrás de un árbol lejos del Baphomet Jr con el baphomet grande haciendo vigilancia…

-gabito… - llamo a el mirándolo del otro árbol no haciendo tanto ruido –

-hmm? – tomo su atención mirando hacia donde se encontraban los dos monstruos –

-sabes ya se donde puede ser que estén… - dijo –

-donde crees? – pregunto notando que los monstruos se quedaron mirando hacia la dirección de ellos –

-la ultima vez que vi a gabondorf… fue donde nos conocimos… - le dijo –

-o sea? – pregunto –

-en los castillos de geffen… - dijo rápidamente –

-entonces vamos… - fue entonces que el animal se giro hacia ellos… detectando un humano y corriendo fuertemente hacia ellos – corre!...

Xanxisk y gabito comenzaron a correr… pero más que nada gabito se la llevaba volando de aquel lugar llevándola hacia los castillos…

Tuvieron bastante suerte en Salir de aquella ciudad otra vez con vida…

Salieron se dirigieron corriendo y mirando hacia todos lados… para ver si estaban…

-bien y ahora?... que parte de este enorme lugar estarán? – pregunto ya cansado de andar escapando todo el día –

-yo creo… que en ese lugar… - dijo recordando caminando despacio guiando a gabito – es por aquí…

En un lugar donde había un árbol alrededor arbustos y un castillo a metros de este… se encontraban 2 figuras abrazadas y algo asustadas…

-ahí están! – grito xanxisk emocionada de ver a su hermana – faran-su! Hermana! – grito –

-xanxa?... – pregunto dejando de abrazar al priest – hermana?

-faran!... – grito emocionada abrazando a su pequeña hermana – ahii! Hermana que bueno que estás bien!... -

-yo igual me alegro mucho!... –dijo abrazando a su hermana mayor con mas fuerza –

El priest se paro de ese lugar del que estaba sentado y miro directamente a su hermano dando una sonrisa… y un gesto como saludo.

-así que al final… fuiste un priest… - dijo algo orgulloso y acercándose a el –

-claro… era obvio no? – dijo aun sonriendo… -

-si podría ser… a menos que hubieras sido un flojo… y no seguir con lo que estabas haciendo – se dieron la mano para luego abrazarse con mucho cariño – que bueno que estas bien…

-lo mismo digo… -

Xanxisk después de separarse de su hermana y viendo a gabondorf lo saludo y lo felicito por ser priest, también a su hermana por ya conseguir el trabajo de acolita…

Lo mismo hizo gabito, solo que mas frío que su amada y mas silencioso como era su natural carácter…

-y bien… como ha sido todo… neh? – pregunto xanxisk feliz –

-bueno pues… fue una gran idea al decirle a gabondorf que me ayudara a ser acolita… - dijo sonriente mirándolo, que también este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa -

-jejeje… - mirándola picaronamente (n/a: o.O creo que me toy volviendo algo rara con los términos xD) – te dije o no que igual seria bueno ir a prontera? –

-seh… también… jejejeje – rió algo nervioso y sonrojado –

-pero… - interrumpió gabito –

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia gabito para escucharlo

-ya saben sobre lo que va a pasar… - dijo como si nada –

De ahí interrumpió gabondorf…

-si lo sabemos… pero, no se si es cierto… - acomodándose mas en la posición que estaba – todos los priest andan con eso… y yo no lo se muy bien, quizás sea porque como recién estoy comenzando como un nuevo job no puedo asimilar la idea… pero al parecer… como están las cosas… los monstruos están algo desequilibrados, ya nada es lógico…

-me dijeron que el fin ocurrirá esta noche –

-yo creo que puede ser a cualquier hora… además de que los ciudadanos y los job jóvenes andan en aprietos por estos acontecimientos extraño de parte de lo animales –

-saben igual tengo miedo – dijo al viento xanxisk mirando el lugar de donde se sentaba –

-porque? – preguntaron todos en unísono –

-porque… no se lo que vendrá mas adelante cuando ya este todo muerto… - dijo algo preocupada – digo… después de que todos estén descansando… que pasara con nosotros? –

-no te preocupes por eso… eso es lo de menos… por ahora hay que pensar en lo que esta sucediendo el presente – dijo gabito –

-pero el presente se esta terminando… esta noche, ya no faltan mas de 4 horas…todos moriremos –

-hermana lo importante es estar juntos… no crees? – dijo acercándose a ella -

-si eso mismo… - dijo el chico de cabellos plateados acercándose hacia faransu –

-si… eso es mejor… - dijo xanxisk sonriendo leve –

Se sentaron… estaban algo asustados… que pasara?... pronto pasaría algo sumamente extraño durante muchos años!...

Había llegado la noche… los monstruos se habían calmado… pero se quedaron dormidos de donde estaban… la gente también se estaba quedando dormida… y mas de algunos estaban en el terror… pero aun así de tener miedo no evitaron caer en el profundo sueño…

Nuestros viajeros también se estaban quedando dormidos… xanxisk no, ella quería saber si realmente sucedería aquella predicción y gabito la vigilaba de todo lo que pasara…

Gabito vio como xanxisk cabeceaba… cerrando sus ojos para luego abrirlos y hacer eso sucesivamente… incluso por un largo tiempo cerraba sus ojos quedándose dormida de apoco pero aun así luchaba por estar despierta… mientras que los otros ya habían caído a la tentación del sueño

-será mejor que duermas… estas muy cansada – le sugería a xanxisk –

-no… estoy bien… no quiero… dejar… de… hmm… -

-viste te estas quedando dormida en cualquier lado –

-que no… -

-que si… -

-no… -

-si… -

-no… -

-duerme –

-no… - de repente comenzó a temblar… muchos mas fuerte que un simple movimiento de la tierra – no! – inmediatamente se despertó xanxisk – que esta sucediendo? –

-no… se – dijo un poco asustado también gabito –

-pero que…? –

Una luz blanca amenazo la tierra acercándose más y más hacia ellos…

La tierra seguía temblando y provoco que se despertaran los otros 2 que estaban durmiendo

-hermana que sucede? – dijo asustada –

-no lo se! Pero… - fue cortada por la luz que alumbraba mucho y ciego sus ojos al igual que el resto…-

no se vio nada solamente quedaron entre los 4, dos xanxisk y gabito que se buscaban de a pesar de aun no ver nada y guiándose por las voces… un poco desesperados por saber que le pasaba al otro…

-gabito!... –dijo sollozando levemente – gabito…

-xanxisk… donde estas? – grito –

Cuando unos dedos tocaron otros se juntaron y se abrazaron una sollozando y el otro agarrandola fuerte como si eso dependiera de su vida…

-adiós… - susurro en silencio viéndose solamente pequeñas gotitas cayendo de los ojos verdes que se cerraron al desaparecer todo… -

**Continuara… **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas: **

sip actualice tarde… xD

quizás este capitulo lo encuentren como muy exagerado neh!... son las 1.15 AM de la mañana xD y no tengo mucha inspiración xD jejejje xD pero en fin

Ahora empieza la otra historia es como la continuación…

pero tengo la duda… lo hago en otro fic o simplemente continuo en este?

He ahí mi dilema xDD!

Ah en este capitulo fueron como 2 en uno :P

Ahora si

**Reviews: **

**Kye-san:** muchas gracias por mandarme otro reviews :P xD, xD llevo días haciendo esto y aun así no me salio como quería :'( xD, pero bien… ah si también ha sido por el colegio… de verdad eso me tiene estresada pero en fin… ahora le historia esta teniendo el giro que yo queria… y me alegro mucho que sigas leyendo esto, que esta interesante… thank you very much!

Leere el tuyo, un beso! Que estes bien y nos leeremos en otro capi!... :P

Adios!

Y para todos los anónimos xD

Gracias también!...

Bueno me despido y hasta el próximo capitulo!

Mata neee!


	7. El renacimiento

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**El renacimiento"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unos ojos color rubí se abrieron al no tener mas sueño, no había dormido mucho estaba muy nerviosa por su primera salida, estaba en edad para hacerlo… su sueño el primer pensamiento que tubo cuando era pequeña y observaba desde la tele o noticias las grandes apariciones de los trabajadores…

se levanto con cuidado miro hacia la ventana de su gran ciudad… sentía pena por dejar a su familia y amigos pero cuando volvería a geffen ella seria la mas poderosa de ahí y salvaría a su pueblo de origen por cualquier desgracia que pudiera pasar pero por eso, primero tenia que aprender mucho durante algunos meses y años…

Entonces ya era hora… estaba lista para partir hacia grandes lugares que nunca en su vida había visto…

Se arreglo se vistió con la actual ropa de novice y dejando de lado sus sentimientos se despidió de su padre, madre y hermanos partiendo hacia ningún lugar todavía… por ello decidió que mejor era ir a prontera a saber algunas cosas básicas todavía…

Su pelo castaño oscuro brillaba con la luz del sol mientras caminaba hacia una kafra preguntándole el como llegar hacia prontera…

Le indico que solo era usar el tele transporte para llegar haya y pagar un cierta cantidad de dinero…

Ella le explico que no tenía idea que estaba recién comenzando como novice y no conocía mucho la dinámica…

A todo de esto la kafra le dijo que matara algún monstruo indefenso y el que mas inofensivo era, era el poring además de que las cosas que daría al matar ese monstruo le empezaría a dar algunas monedas para poder seguir desarrollándose…

Por eso decidida le agradeció y salio fuera de la ciudad con algún mapa para que no se perdiera… mirando a varios magos y también varios novices que claramente querían ser magos pero su objetivo no era ser una maga era ser otro Job… que desde pequeña le impacto…

Cuando salio… cruzo el puente encontrándose en el camino a varios monstruos… no sabia como se llamaban… pero recordó que la kafra le había dicho de que el monstruo poring era como una pelotita rosada con una cara de gato tierna…

Habían gusanos, abejas y capullos… parece que el ultimo recordaba el nombre de ese animal ya que según su padre era inofensivo y al momento de atacar no hacia nada porque era un capullo su nombre era pupa… aun así había que tener cuidado ya que podría ocurrir una transformación y convertirse en una mariposa que con tan solo un ataque te mataba, eso no había problemas ya que para un Job bien desarrollado con un nivel bastante fuerte no hacia gran daño…

Pero ella era una novata así que siguió buscando ese animal rosado que le describieron…

Siguió más a fondo del lugar tan grande… y había los mismos monstruos que al principio, entonces siguió buscando…

Hasta que por fin encontró una pelotita rosada con otros mas estaban comiendo unas manzanas y decidió atacar a uno

-hmm… será ese el "¿poring?"- se pregunto mentalmente mientras se acercaba hacia el monstruo, de verdad no era para nada ofensivo al contrario ella no hacia nada y el monstruo de a pesar de haberla visto solo la miro y siguió comiendo como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada… - pero es muy tranquilo este monstruo – dijo al aire como si el poring le escuchara – porque de verdad solo come –

Le dio pena matar a este animal, era muy tierno pero tenia que hacerlo de a pesar de muchas cosas, tenia que ganar plata de una manera rápida aun que tendría que matar 5 lo haría por ultimo tener 1000 para viajar y comprar algo bueno aunque para eso necesitaría mas…

-no me queda otra opción – y seguido de esto saco su cuchillo como arma oficial de novices para atacarlo – ahí vamos! – y comenzó a darle cuchillazos al poring que este reacciono inmediatamente y con demasiado esfuerzo ya que el poring le pegaba con empujones que para su comienzo era muy difícil y perdía el equilibrio pero de a pesar de todas las fuerzas pudo matar al poring dejando pertenecías para poder venderlas, aun así se sentía muy cansada y mejor seria descansar debajo del árbol que estaba ahí.

Cuando dijo que ya era tiempo de seguir, siguió caminando hasta que en una entrada hacia otro lugar entro sin mayores preocupaciones…

Una sensación extraña le invadió al verse ahí frente a un castillo siguió caminando todo le parecía muy familiar pero sin duda en su vida había estado ahí, doblo en una esquina de un castillo y se encontró con una mariposa menos mal que a esas no atacan si no las atacas, también un caracol y tubo la duda de atacar si o no… entonces mas adentro se encontró con la sorpresa de que habían porgins verdes, no quiso atacar a ninguno pues aun no los conocía y tenia el miedo de morir…

Cuando se le ocurre mirar hacia otro lado encontrándose con un puesto bastante raro…

Ahí entremedio de unos arbustos y unos árboles…

Se acerco lentamente, estaba impresionada y aun no sabia el porque de su impresión, le empezó a doler la cabeza cuando comenzó a ver imágenes en su cabeza… e inmediatamente caer desmayada al piso…

"hola… que eres?..."

"soy un acolito…"

"ah mira tu que bien!... jeje estoy recién comenzando como maga y aun no se muchas cosas…"

"que nivel vas?"

"19… aun soy muy débil"

"ah pero con las experiencias y el tiempo te harán mas fuerte"

"jejeje gracias… como te llamas?"

"gabondorf…"

Nuevamente abrió sus ojos color rubí, le dolía la cabeza aun se sentía media mareada no había recordado nada de lo que le paso antes de caer desmaya a salvo de matar a un poring y ver extrañas imágenes que por ahora no las identificaba bien.

Sentía que estaba encima de algo blando y cómodo… acolchonado muy suave y lentamente se sentó en la cama viendo con claridad que estaba en una habitación, encima de una cama… a lado una pequeña mesita de noche… y una ventana donde veía la ciudad era geffen…

-te sientes mejor? – escucho una voz e inmediatamente movió su cabeza para ver quien era –

-ehh… si – dijo algo tímida… vio la ropa de este y vio que era un novice igual que ella y colorín con el peinado hacia alado –…

-que bueno me alegro – dijo mas calmadamente este extraño – ah! Perdona… mi nombre es Wiand kelfas pero dime wiand y tu? –

-ehh… soy xanxisk… -dijo algo descolocada algo le producía ese nombre algo como conocido – que paso?... no recuerdo nada…

-caíste desmayada cerca de un castillo de geffen -

-Ah ya veo… - quiso levantarse pero wiand la detuvo – que sucede?

-no te levantes aun estas algo débil… cuando te desmayaste tenias algunas heridas – le dijo tratando de que volviera a recostarse en la cama para descansar –

-no te preocupes… acababa de matar a un poring por eso tengo algunos raspones pero estoy bien – dijo sonriendo -

-haa… ya veo… con razón… - se dijo – y bien… que Job quieres ser? – pregunto volviéndose a sentar en la silla en que estaba –

-hmm… bueno, quiero ser asesina… - dijo algo sonrojada – y tu?

-haa… yo también quiero… que nivel vas? – pregunto sonriendo –

-etto… creo que voy en 5… - haciendo memoria – sip… 5 – dijo mas confiada -

-ah mira tu… yo voy en 6… - comento – y que assa quieres ser? – pregunto –

-quiero ser assassin critical –

-mucha coincidencia hay… - exclamo –

-… - la castaña miro hacia abajo tratando de saber porque el de esas imágenes y esas extrañas voces que soñó cuando estaba inconsciente – y porque me trajiste aquí para que descansara wiand?... –

-es que estabas tirada en el piso y te veías muy mal, justo pase por ahí y no podía dejarte botada, además de que te me haces muy familiar… como si te viera visto en alguna parte pero no se donde – dijo –

-si es raro… - explico – pareciera que también te he visto por algún lado, también te me haces familiar… pero no se donde… -

-hmm… de donde vienes? – pregunto –

-aquí… de geffen… - dijo –

-de geffen… y porque quieres ser asesina entonces si vienes de la ciudad de los magos… -

-porque cuando nací mi único pensamiento era asesino – dijo – no me gustan los otros jobs… - comento –

-alo mejor antes tenias otra vida y eras maga por eso naciste aquí… - dijo sonriendo –

-maga yo?... emm no creo jajaja – rió para luego solo sonreír – no me gusta ese trabajo encuentro que es muy largo y duradero –

-si también… -

-y tu de donde vienes? –

-de prontera… -

-ah ya veo… - dijo mirándolo – sabes ya me siento mucho mejor… gracias… -

-no hay de que – sonrió – oye… te parece si vamos a prontera y de ahí nos vamos a morroc para levelear juntos y ser Thiefs? –

-ella solo atino a sonreír de una manera muy tierna – claro de mas me ayuda la compañía – dijo –

-entonces vamos! –

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas:**

xD biiieeenn! Otro capitulo mas actualizado!

Oh cielo me llegaron 2 reviews! O.o! eso es mucho para mi! xDD ajjajaja…

Pero en fin vieron, vieron!... nn renacieron… jojjojo

Asi que decidi que continuaria con el mismo fic ya que esta relacionado con los viejos char xD por algo es asi el titulo! - xD ya no cuento mas xD a medida de los capitulos! Sera mas notable :P xD

Ahora si! A los reviews!

**Reviews:**

**Kye-san: **hola!... o.o gracias por tu reviews! No sabes lo que me haces feliz! Por leer esta historia y no importa si lo mandaste tarde nn aun que seas anónima igual muchas gracias xD  
tambien he leido tu historia y me encanta ese cazador jejeje xD  
Sip decidi hacerlo en el mismo fic porque era como obvio xD ahora ya sabes xD… y con respecto a tu pregunta si ta basado en mi char… pos! Seh… -.- es algo muy triste ;-; porque en el server ocurrieron muchas cosas y después otra ToT! En este fic sale la historia completa de mi monita xD que trajico xD pero en fin.

Y weno espero que sigas leyendo o.o este ha sido el reviews mas largo que me ha llegado xD entre las historias :P… jejeje

Espero que estes bien y te cuides!

Besos! nn aios!

**Spushan: **xDDD! Hahaha hola, seh era el reset jojojo, gracias por tu reviews xD… y pues juego en Rochile… D: parece q tu tamb juegas ahí o.o!...

-.-.-.-.-

y weno… nn otro capitulo mas!... :P esto se esta poniendo interesante xD

muchas gracias a todos! Anonimos y reviews! No saben lo feliz que toy gracias a ustedes nn! esperemos que nos sigamos leyendo en el otro capitulo /gg y como la cara lo dice esperen la actualización /gg xDD!

Mata neee!


	8. Primeros recuerdos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Primeros recuerdos"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La chica de cabello castaño de ojos rubí caminaba tranquilamente hacia prontera con su nuevo acompañante Wiand kelfas…

En el transcurso ellos hablaban se contaban sus cosas, y no dejaban de impresionarse de que muchas cosas y la manera mas o menos de hablar se les hacia sumamente familiar.

Ni en su vida se habían visto, y aun así hablaban tan familiar que no era nada de raro que ambos se tratasen con tanto conocimiento, es que de verdad parecían amigos desde la infancia.

Si tenían la misma edad que sus antiguos antepasados, exactamente 15 años…

Pero simplemente la manera en como se comenzaron a conocer iba muy bien, y al parecer en futuros comienzos serian los mejores amigos desde novice…

Eso es lo que se podría observar, mas haya no se sabe muy bien.

Aun así de a pesar de todas las cosas y como es de costumbre xanxisk ya estaba algo cansada de andar caminando casi todo el día para ir a prontera y conocer esa ciudad.

-wiand… - se quejo xanxisk sentándose en una roca grande que le llegaba a la cadera –

-no te quedes ahí, tenemos que continuar… - le dijo también cansado – tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca… -

-pero estoy cansada… - reprocho xanxisk con un puchero en la cara – no podemos ni siquiera tomarnos 5 minutos?... por favor – rogaba –

-hmm… - medito wiand con los ojos cerrados, abrió uno mirándola para ver la cara típica que comenzaba a molestarle "un perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia" – ya, ya!... esta bien… ¿contenta? – y con ello se sentó junto a xanxisk en la roca –

-súper… - sonrió xanxisk mirando hacia ningún lugar sintiendo el aire del bosque –

-xanxisk… - llamo wiand –

-dime? – pregunto aun sin mirarlo y cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la naturaleza y el viento pegarle su cara bajo el abrumador sol que se veía que estaba en el recién proceso de ocultarse (N/A: hey aun así igual llega sol a la cara xD a mi si ya?xDD) -

-Cuando te despertaste ahí en la habitación… - pausa – porque estabas tan callada?... –

-callada como? – pregunto sin entender bien la respuesta –

-digo, mirando hacia otro lado, como la mirada perdida – le confeso al fin –

-ah etto… - buscando las palabras correctas para decirle – es que, tube algunos recuerdos, ósea extrañas imágenes y voces – le dijo –

-imágenes y voces?... y porque tan pensativa entonces? –

-bueno, es que ninguno de esos recuerdos, me ha pasado a mí… -

-es decir? –

-que no conozco a las personas que estaban hablando –

-personas… a ver cuéntame, claro si tu quieres… - le dijo apenado –

-no te preocupes, no hay problema, es que cuando me dolía la cabeza soñé, con 2 personas que estaban en ese mismo lugar donde me encontraste desmayada… - le dijo –

-y quienes son esas personas? –

-no se, si te dije, pero eran 2 jobs… una maga y el otro… creo que la maga dijo acolito –

-maga y un acolito? –

-si, es como si recién se estuvieran conociendo y se estaban preguntando las mismas cosas que pregunta uno cuando conoce… -

-es decir, como te llamas, y que nivel eres? –

-exacto –

-ah… ok – dijo wiand mirando hacia ningún lado también, wiand también estaba teniendo las simples sospechas sobre si xanxisk era un humano reencarnado de una maga, era como casi obvio, primero nacida en geffen… y ahora con el sueño, pero aun no estaba seguro del todo así que mejor decidió que dejaría esos pensamientos por un rato, se estaba haciendo tarde y era mejor llegar temprano a prontera – xanxisk… es mejor que sigamos… ya se esta oscureciendo mas… -

-si tienes razón… - le dijo parándose y sacudiéndose de algún rastro de tierra o polvo – sigamos… - wiand asintió y comenzaron con la caminata –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ohh cielos!... – exclamo fascinada xanxisk – realmente me gusta este lugar de a pesar de que nunca lo e visto… como se llama? – pregunto sonriéndole –

-hmm… creo que se llama… prontera field… supongo – dijo el inconcluso –

-así que prontera field!... pues de verdad que esta muy lindo… -

-no me gusta mucho que digamos – contradijo wiand –

-porque? – pregunto extrañada –

-no lo se, no me gusta mucho, así de simple – dijo –

-hmm… - dijo mirándolo para luego voltearse y seguir caminando derecho… mirando el horizonte – veo que aquí también hay vario de estos bichos… - dijo –

-te refieres a los porings, drops y fabre? – pregunto era como obvio no? –

-así se llaman?... solo sabia que esa pelota rosada se llamaba poring… como es que sabes tanto? Neh? – pregunto -

-antes de salir, es bueno estudiar algunas cosas antes, no? – le dijo sonriendo –

-err… claro!... – dijo también sonriendo con una gotita en la cabeza – me dio mucha flojera estudiar los nombres de los monstruos antes de salir de casa –

-entonces crees que, la gente siempre te dirá? – pregunto –

-no… pero creo que varia gente… me ayudara?...- dijo algo apenada –

-no siempre es así, algunas personas no siempre te ayudan… - dijo muy seriamente mirando con sus ojos rubí también –

-hmm… - exclamo algo triste… - si pero… siempre habrán personas quienes te ayuden aun que sea mínima –

-estamos llegando – corto rápidamente wiand mirando algo alegre la entrada de prontera -

-esto le sorprendió un poco en la manera que cambio el tema drásticamente – es verdad…- dijo algo cortante –

-bueno… entonces sigamos… cuanta plata tienes? –

-1k… - le dijo –

-ah bien yo tengo 2k 500, te prestare un poco de plata para llegar neh? – le dijo –

-gracias – le dijo contenta –

Al momento de entrar xanxisk comenzó a sentir algo extraño en su interior… algo nostálgico y no sabía exactamente que era…

Que es lo que le estaba sucediendo?

Ya era todo muy extraño…

-sucede algo? – pregunto wiand aun caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad –

-err… no nada!... – le dijo nerviosa –

-hm… será – dijo – vamos a llegar pronto donde la kafra… solo haz lo que yo haga ok? –

-ok… - le dijo mirándolo, enredando sus dedos con un mechón de cabello –

-bien… - dijo al aire viendo como estaban llegando al centro de la ciudad la plaza exactamente –

Xanxisk observo mucha gente… habían muchos job pero ninguno tan enfatizado como para llamar mucha la atención… si, vio magos, acólitos mas que nada y uno que otro job que no sabia como se llamaba…

Siguieron caminando y dieron una vuelta algo tonta alrededor de la fuente pero al fin encontraron a una persona con traje de servicio sonriendo y animada trasladando gente…

-ya ella se llama kafra… en realidad así se llaman todas las de servicios, y será quien nos transporte hacia morroc, entendido? – dijo sonriendo –

-err… si – dije con otra gotita en la cabeza – eso si sabia… -U

Nos acercamos a ella justo las personas habían dejado de hablar con ella y aprovechamos la oportunidad.

-disculpa – dice – necesitamos trasladarnos ha morroc…

-ah claro – sonríe – son -

-claro… se pueden trasladar de a 2? – pregunto –

-mmm… no, se entra de a uno al portal – le dijo –

-ah esta bien… - le paso el dinero – tome…

-bien muchachito… que te vaya bien… - abrió el portal -

Xanxisk vio como wiand entraba a una luz brillante desapareciendo al instante y desaparecer… hizo lo mismo que wiand…

-hola – sonrió –

-Hola – también sonrió la kafra – que deseas? –

-quiero ir a morroc también… - le dijo –

-serán… - dijo –

-ah ok… - le paso la plata –

-suerte… - le dijo la kafra a xanxisk con un gesto y sonriendo que también le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa y un "gracias" –

Así entro a la luz brillante desapareciendo como los otros…

Tenía miedo cerro los ojos y cuando los volvió abrir lo que vio fueron 2 ojos color rubí mirándola con algo de enfado…

-tardaste mucho rato – le reprocho wiand –

-jejje… perdón es que estaba hablando con la kafra – se disculpo –

-hmm… bueno, en fin, este es morroc… es cosa de matar a un bicho para subir de nivel, costara pero así son las cosas, compraremos pots por si tienes algún accidente… - le dijo tomándola de la mano para traerla a otro lugar ya que ahí llegaban todos los que se trasladaban -

-si… claro… - dijo algo extrañada, nuevamente el mismo sentimiento que no tomo en cuenta antes retomaba sus fuerzas –

-sucede algo otra vez? – pregunto preocupado –

-err… no nada, nada… - dije mas secamente – pero no importa vamos! – dijo alegre –

-ok… -

Así ambos compraron pots con la plata que les alcanzaba y salieron de ahí viendo muchos monstruos nuevos, claro wiand había estudiado sobre los monstruos mas básicos y fácil podría decir cuales eran.

Mataron algunos con dificultad, pero con las pócimas era mas fácil su vitalidad llegaba hasta tener el nivel 10 y ser suficientemente fuertes para ser un trabajador.

-ahora donde vamos? – pregunto xanxisk cansada y sentada en el suelo arenoso de morroc –

-tenemos que ir para arriba… a buscar la entrada para poder ser thiefs – dijo también sentándose en el arenoso suelo –

-uhh… que aburrido… no quiero caminar estoy cansada… -

-bueno pues…entonces descansemos – exclamo wiand también cansado –

Así ambos descansaron como siempre después de una batalla… para después levantarse e ir hacia arriba de la espesura arenosa…

Ya ahí buscaron la entrada después de preguntarle a miles de personas donde quedaba y dando en el clavo pudieron entrar…

El encargado les indico…

Que tenían que ir a una parte a coleccionar muestras de las especies que daban unos hongos, será aproximadamente 25, pero cuidado porque hay monstruos que es posible que los maten…

-vaya prueba… - decía xanxisk algo asustada y inconclusa –

-yo creo que es mejor que hagamos mañana la prueba en la mañana, tendremos suficiente tiempo después – sugirió wiand calmando un poco a su acompañante –

-si tienes razón, será más calmado y ya es muy tarde… -

-tendremos que buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche… - dijo algo pensativo –

-pero no tenemos dinero, y las habitaciones cuestan mucho… bueno por lo menos para nosotros –

-tendremos que dormir en algún rinconcito de aquí… - dijo ya caminando y algo fastidiado –

-los que son principiantes sufren mucho – dijo xanxisk también algo fastidiada, pero ya su sueño estaba empezando a tomar forma, haría lo posible con tal de ser la asesina más grande –

Con ello comenzaron a caminar para encontrar por ultimo un lugar seguro donde dormir y estar tranquilos, mañana les tocaría una larga prueba y no solo su futuro si no que sus vidas también estaban en riesgo.

Cuando encontraron el lugar ya era de noche en el desierto, así que calmados se sentaron, wiand hizo una fogata para protegerlos del frío y xanxisk solo se quedaba viendo, sumergida en sus pensamientos…

No quiso mas y para alejarse un poco de esos recuerdos decidio caminar por el lugar recorriendo…

-wiand… - llamo –

-hmm? – pregunto –

-voy a caminar por aquí… cerca – le contesto –

-mmm… bueno, pero estate por aquí cerca, mira que después te pierdes y te encuentras con cualquier cosa –

-ok… - dijo algo disgustada… odiaba sentirse con aquello –

Y comenzó a caminar…

Sus pies se hundían al contacto con la arena y sentía un agradable olor proveniente del lugar… si después de todo aun que sus orígenes eran de geffen, no podía negar de que era muy hermosa esa ciudad, como si algo le hubiera pasado hace miles de años… algo que aun que no podía recordar, sentía…

Siguió caminado ya todos estaban dormidos a esa hora…

Se sentó nuevamente en la arena…tratando desesperadamente a recordar, a saber a concluir esas extrañas sensaciones…

Pero un movimiento la asusto… sintió inmediatamente y quiso saber que era… provenía mas del norte fue algo asustada pero la curiosidad mata…

Con un poco de dificultad vio una figura matando algo…

Era un…

Un… asesino matando a un monstruo que a su vez era indefenso…

Miro con ojos de sorpresa sus rubís brillaron y se agrandaron, en su voz a conciencia repitió en su mente "assassin" y comenzó a dolerle la cabeza nuevamente y invadirle otra vez pero mas fuerte ese sentimiento…

_"su vista miraba hacia unos ojos cafés, su cara no la identificaba bien, pero usaba un traje gastado y algo viejo… de inmediato proceso y se trataba de un assa…_

_Él solo le sonrió para besarle su frente… y ella solo cerró los ojos… extrañada sonrió y se dejo llevar, lo próximo que sintió fueron unos dedos haciéndole cariño en su mejilla para escuchar un…_

_Yo también te quiero"_

**Continuara… **

.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas: **bu bu bu!... actualice muy tarde…  
ahii gomenasai!... pero andaba metida en otros pensamientos :D

XD pero bueno aquí esta la continuación :S ia noc mucho que decir ando media pava… --U los pensamientos… me afectan me afectan xD

Ahora si a los reviews!

**Reviews:**

**Kye – san : **hello! eee! Aun sigues leyendo xD… pos si era el reset… paso algo tragico borraron todos los char y quedo la crema… pero como soy field a mi servidor segui jugando ahí…

Al parecer creo que aun faltaran muchos capítulos -- pensé que seria mas corta la historia xD pero me he dado cuenta que no xD

Y con respecto a la pregunta pues… hmm podría decirse que si renacieron, pero eran como las reencarnaciones porque ellos no son los job… quizás no se note mucho en la historia pero ellos cambiaron un poco sus personalidades… si veras cuenta kelfas era mas preocupado y no tan tan serio como lo es wiand… y xanxisk antes era muy alegre y ahora es un poco mas seria que antes… xD de ahí se vera como se desarrolla la historia xD

Gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo - estoy emocionada… y err con respecto a tu historia :D continúala! xD te obligo xD jejejeje -

Arigatooo!

Y me despido tonces, cuidate un beso!

Aios! ( ja ne!) xD

**Spushan: **:D aquí esta la continuación :D espero que te guste xDD aun que ya lo leiste pos si ta antes que la contestación de reviews xDDDD! xD ( q lok no? xD) en fin

Bueno pues… err nunca he sabido de esos server… pero si de NACHOX xD el primero con advance job que jugue xD, lo habras conocido o.O? xD…

Cuidate un beso tmb! Aios -!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno pos aquí otro capi, que raro salio xD pero en fin, lo lamento a todos! Por no actualizar antes pero mi cabeza andaba por otro lugar metida…

Espero que sigan leyendo y esperen! Neh

Me despido de todos aquellos lectores! Que son fiel a esta historia y les doy miiiiillllll gracias! Me siento muyy honrada cuando me dejan reviews :)

Nos leeremos en otro capi!

Mata neee!


	9. Las pruebas

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cáp. 9

"**Las pruebas"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wiand estaba mirando hacia el fuego pensando en los últimos acontecimientos del día, claro mañana tocaría algo sumamente difícil para los 2 porque era su primera vez en la cual tendría que pasar una prueba un tanto difícil y ser alguien en la vida.

Detuvo sus pensamientos un poco y solo se dedico exclusivamente a pensar en la compañera que tenia de viaje… aquella de ojos rubí como los suyos…

Era muy simpática y simplemente era agradable estar con ella, se le hacia tan familiar que ya no importaba si la llamaba con timidez de usted, señorita o cosas así… ya que después de todo ambos se trataban como los amigos viejos de muchos años.

Siguió un poco mas adentro de sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que ya su amiga había tardado mucho desde que le dijo que iba a salir a caminar…

-donde estará? – se pregunto a si mismo un tanto preocupado – ya ha tardado mucho…

Y aun con la preocupación en la cara se paro de su lugar para ir a buscarla…

Siguió su paso yendo mas al fondo del desierto sintiendo como sus pies se hundían al contacto con al arena… tenia los brazos cruzados y miraba en una sola dirección.

Ya un tanto más preocupado pero aun así con el rostro no tan demostrativo de la expresión su paso se iba más rápido mirando ahora hacia todos lado en busca de una figura sentada o parada.

-xanxisk!... – comenzó a llamar wiand – heyy!... donde estas? – siguió llamándola sin obtener algún resultado – xanxisk!...

y siguió así mirando hacia todos lado viendo que no había nada mas que desierto y esto le preocupas mas de lo que ya estaba…

-xanxisk!... XANXISK! – comenzó a llamarla mas fuerte – xanxi… - fue cortado rápidamente por una figura que estaba en el piso sujetando a otra – oh cielos…

La figura se vio rápidamente por la luz de la luna y se trataba de un assa sujetando a la niña de ojos rubí.

-disculpa… - es asesino con su forma y todo amablemente llamo la atención del chico mas inferior – la conoces? –

El solo se atino a mover la cabeza en forma positiva – si ella es mi amiga… -

-ah ya veo… lo que pasa es que mientras pasaba por aquí me la encontré…desmayada en el suelo – dijo el assa aun sosteniéndola dejándola en el piso – bueno como veo que ya hay alguien quien conoce a esta persona te la dejo… - dijo algo serio – me despido tengo cosas que hacer, un gusto haberte encontrado… adiós – y se fue así nada mas –

-que clase de tipo es ese? – Pregunto algo molesto wiand para luego mirar a su amiga dormida en el suelo – será mejor que volvamos donde esta el fuego – dijo y consigo tomándola en brazos –

Sentía unos calidos brazos protegiéndola de todo lo malo, su cabeza dolía, estaba media mareada y algo sofocada.

Comenzaba a despertar y sujetar su cabeza con una mano como si así se fuera el dolor.

-ah ya despertaste… - dijo wiand ya mas tranquilo – como estas? –

-bien… supongo, creo que me desmaye o algo parecido… - dijo ella alejándose un poco del abrazo de este para poder sobar su cabeza -

-algo parecido?... te desmayaste – le dijo algo cortante –

-hmm… perdón – dijo también algo cortante se sentía mal otra vez por ese dolor de cabeza –

-te duele mucho la cabeza? – pregunto wiand –

-si… me duele cada vez que tengo estos ataques de desmayo – le dijo ya mas tranquila por que su dolor disminuía –

-que extraño, ya te has desmayado mucho, antes no te pasaba esto? –

-no que recuerde… de hecho desde que salí me empezaron a pasar estos accidentes –

-hmm… - exclamo – y recuerdas algo?...

-no, no me acuerdo de nada antes de que me desmayara… solo una imagen… - dijo abriendo un poco mas los ojos rubí –

-como que?... que cosa? – Preguntó enfocando sus lindos ojos rojos claros hacia ella -

-la misma maga de antes… pero sonriendo hacia un assa… - dijo algo asombrada –

-la maga que hablaba con el aco?... –

-si esa… -

Bien aquí había gato encerrado ya 2 veces soñar con la misma persona… o mejor dicho recordar de repente… wiand iba a seguir hablando sobre el asunto pero la novice hizo un gesto de no querer mas. Por ello si ya había sido el final de la conversación decidió que era mejor de dormir ya que en la mañana les esperaría algo sumamente difícil para los dos…

Así pasaron la noche algo, incómodos por la razón de dormir en el ambiente… como era medio calurosa la noche también, y no hacia tanto frió no se enfriaron para contagiar un resfriado.

Un nuevo día los esperaba… y con ello muchas pruebas más… algo nerviosos comenzaron la caminata hacia ese lugar de donde habían ido el día anterior… para poder salir como Thiefs en su nueva vida.

"un señor les había dicho que lo primero que había que hacer era cruzar el laberinto de Thiefs… tomar el camino correcto para llegar a un lugar donde habría que inscribirse y les dirán que cosas eran las necesarias"

-que hay que hacer? – pregunto xanxisk algo intranquila –

-como dijo aquel señor, que teníamos que cruzar un laberinto… -

-ah es cierto… sabes donde queda?… - dijo caminado mirando hacia el cielo -

-si, lo anote en esta hoja… - verificando y caminado junto a ella – aquí hay que dar esa vuelta… -

-vuelta?... uhmm? – exclamo… a donde iban? –

-que si, mira – señalando con el dedo – viste? –

-err… claro… - no tomando mucha atención hacia el raro mapa que tenia en las manos su acompañante y solo se dedico a mirar lo que pasaba hacia el lado, mirar, rocas… arenas… arenas… 1 árbol seco… arenas… - arenas…

-hmm? – pregunto sin entender –

-no, nada… jejeje, me quede mirando el paisaje – se excuso – bueno eso no importa… sabes wiand… no creo que sea por aquí… - le dijo ya convencida –…

-pero si esta bien el mapa!... – le dijo algo alterado estaban caminado y al parecer no llegaban a ningún lugar –

-volvamos a la ciudad… luego le preguntamos a alguien… un assa… - tratando se convencerlo –

-para que si esta bien a… - fue cortado por la acción de xanxisk -

-que nooooo!... – ya desesperada por la abstinencia de este le agarro un brazo y aun que lo arrastrara comenzó a caminar de sentido contrario – vamos a la ciudad –

-nooo!... déjame!... estamos bien! – pero de a pesar de las fuerzas inútiles… no podía safarse de la mano de xanxisk "amarrada" a su polera media crema mas tirada a café ( n/a: buena la descripción del traje del novice hombre xD!) –

-no, no y no!... – le grito y así se lo llevo hasta mitad del camino cuando ya estaba viendo la entrada de la ciudad morroc –

-ya, ya… suéltame… ya estamos aquí para que volver otra vez – le dijo ahora si consiguiendo que lo soltase –

-grr… - lo miro con cara de fastidio para luego hacer un suspiro apagado y seguir la caminata y entrar nuevamente a morroc –

Entraron… mirando a los guardas alrededor de la entrada quienes estaban serios vigilando por cualquier cosa…

Xanxisk entro despacio con wiand… mirando hacia el frente sin decir palabra alguna solamente ver como salía un novice como ellos, cuando los 2 pasaron al otro la mirada de ese novice era penetrante dirigida hacia ella… que después de un rato xanxisk se paro dándose vuelta mirando como aquel chico seguía su camino…

-que sucede? – pregunto wiand extrañado al ver que ella había parado repentinamente –

Se quedo mirando un buen rato con el seño totalmente serio… solamente mirando algo confusa también…

-no, no pasa nada… sigamos – dijo sin prestarle mas atención continuaron su caminata –

Y siguieron llegaron al centro… preguntaron pero solamente esto les dijo un Thief mas que nada pero que estaba con bastante nivel…

"no se preocupen… solamente tienen que seguir hacia arriba de esta ciudad luego doblen hacia la derecha… cuando vean que van saliendo de la ciudad hay otra puerta esa es la correcta"

Dieron las gracias y se alejaron de ahí para seguir el supuesto camino nuevo que les habían dicho…

-esperemos que esta vez si sea la correcta – opino xanxisk aun caminado (n/a: han captado que estos personajes xD se la pasan caminado?)-

-hmm… si esperemos… después de todo algún día tendremos que hacer la maldita prueba no? –

-tendrá que serlo… o si no, me tiro a un pozo – dijo xanxisk aun caminando pero algo cansada ya, quizás sea una de las primeras pruebas "encontrar la prueba para ser Thief y eso requiere de mucha caminata"

Siguieron… prácticamente hicieron los que les dijo aquel Thief y justamente encontraron a otros novices como ellos, como un templo grande… con una kafra al lado de ese portal…

-oh dios… una kafra… -

-pero no creo que sea para transportarse – comento wiand – quizás sea para que le guardes tus cosas y no estén tan pesada para dar la prueba –

-si quizás eso sea… -

-ok… esperemos… que todo salga bien – dijo wiand tomándole la mano a xanxisk - aquí vamos…

-xanxisk sonrió y mirando hacia la entrada – aquí vamos… con todo…

Dispuestos a todo comenzaron con la primera prueba… encontrar el camino correcto de laberinto, si doblaban en alguna esquina… podrían toparse con algún monstruo mas fuerte que ellos.

-a ver… por aquí es… - dijo wiand aun tomándola de la mano doblando en una esquina del camino con puras paredes –

Encontrándose con un monstruo…

-haaaa! – grito xanxisk algo asustada… - que eso? –

-un poporing… ven sigamos -

Continuaron así… a veces doblaban en un mal camino y se encontraban con un monstruo volador… salían corriendo de ahí… pero juntos para apoyarse del uno al otro

Aun estaban con vida… algo rasguñados… pero de buen estado… hasta que en una dieron con el clavo salvándose ambos… y entrando inmediatamente hacia el portal…

Ahí estaban los encargados de la prueba… algo cansado aun siguieron ahí… hablaron con una primero y después del otro "calificado, 1era prueba pasada" (n/a: conste que aquí no me acuerdo mucho xD del como salid de ahí) así que ambos de trasladaron hacia fuera a la ultima prueba.

"atrapar los hongos… conocidos como "Mushrooms" y tener las especies que soltaba este"

-vamos… aun nos falta… - dijo wiand yendo hacia el otro encargado de la segunda prueba para que los trasladara hacia la cueva de los Mushrooms –

"tienen que conseguir 25 especies de los Mushrooms cuando los maten así podrán pasar la prueba y volver con los encargados de la entrada de guild Thief"

-ok… vamos otra vez… - exclamo wiand trasladándose primero para después xanxisk, cerro sus ojos… luego los abrió nuevamente viendo como no había nada mas que suelo húmedo oscuro y plantas con musgo… pequeños ríos con agua… -

-wiand?... – pregunto algo asustada… - wiand…donde estas?... – silencio… al parecer el teles transporte los había separado – así que… uno no puede dar la prueba…junto al otro?... – puso cara de tristeza… - pero aun así… - se levanto y saco su cuchillo – tengo que ser Thief tengo que pasar la prueba… a conseguir esas 25 especies… - con ello se dispuso a buscar… sin o con wiand… -

Entre hierbas… por los ríos… por todos los lados donde tenía que haber humedad…

-aja!... encontré uno, atack!... – comenzó a acuchillar por así decir al honguito… golpeaba muy duro… al parecer estaría mucho tiempo ahí… - hmm!... – siguió golpeando… - vamos… ya muérete… - siguió golpeando, pero… sin percatarse… un sonido como de abeja se escuchaba entre los arbustos – hmmmm! – cuando ya casi por fin lo lograba… algo apareció… - y ese sonido… - miro hacia atrás… percatándose de una abeja… mas o menos grande… con intención de atacarla – que rayos!...

**Continuara…. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Xanxisk – chan**:

Sorryyyyy! Gomen gomen gomen! Pero tengo excusa xD de haber actualizado muy tarde!

**1era excusa**: ToT me invadieron las pruebas coeficientes 2!... comprendan tenia que estudiar o si no… podía irme muy mal académicamente uu…

**2da excusa: **cuando tenia el tiempo, me quedaba leyendo cosas yaoi xDD!... compréndanme aparte del amor que le tengo a Ro… también amo el yaoi xD!

Pero bueno… TuT sigamos con los reviews…

**Reviews: **

**Kye – san: **perdóname!... snif…snif… no quería demorarme… pero las pruebas!... del colegio me matan xx xD ahaha bueno eso no es el punto…

Gracias por leer mi historia xD, siiii xD aun que sean 2 reviews me siguen haciendo feliz!... nn

y… pues… tienes razón una historia mas larga es mas interesante… y de verdad creo que será laarga… esta es recién la primera parte de la prueba de thief… imaginate para la assa… como era media… como decir… no entendía muy bien, me costo mucho poder pasar esa… tuve que pedirle ayuda a mi amigo… en la quest me fuee mal… xD el ingles… tengo q aprender a entender a ingles… o si no toy muerta xXU…

pero bueno…xanxisk la maga… pues nunca pudo cumplir su sueño… por eso xanxisk la assa ahora tiene la misión e idea loca de ser lo que nunca pudo ( digo no de ser wizz si no assa xD job 2) y realizar su sueño… ya saben xD cual es… xDD hahaha!

Y por ello ahora es mas seria… :P ademas murio con alguien serio alado xDD

Y me lei el del capi 12 xD pero otro dia te dejo reviwes lamentablemente xD mi hermana tiene sueño y no me deja usar el pc a esta hora!

Eso seria!... continua tu historia igual neh!..

Un beso te cuidas!

Adiós!

**Spushan: **perdón tambieeen!... por no actualizar antes… creo que me dejara marcada esta experiencia de irresponsabilidad de no publicar el capitulo xDD:P

Bueno si también me gusta mas esta personalidad que tiene xanxisk… es más seria xD y no tan chillona por así decir…

Y con respecto a tu pregunta… pues si podría colocar algún crussader en el fic… xD de hecho xanxisk conoció uno :P!

Gracias que aun te guste mi historia!

Te cuidas también!

Adiós!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien… ahora si… muchas disculpas… xD esperen la próxima actualización y nuevamente

¡Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme reviews!

Me despido!

Bye!


	10. Las pruebas segunda parte

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Dedicatoria Cáp.:** Se la dedico a mi gran amigo Gabriel por su cumpleaños número 16, quien fue responsable de iniciar la historia de mi gran magician y asesina Xanxisk, pues el era el assa xD!  
Y también para los que leen la historia!...

PD: a mi me encanta este niño :P lo conozco en persona xD tan lindo que es XD

Cáp. 10

"**Las pruebas segunda parte"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Xanxisk miro aterrorizada aquel cuerpo volando con patas y alas…y emitiendo ese sonido tan molesto parecido al de la mosca solo que más agudo.

Si, efectivamente una abeja estaba al frente con intención de matarla... como podría escapar de esto tan arriesgado, no habían muchas salidas, y aun era muy novice para poder hacer algo… solo quedaba una alternativa… quedarse ahí mientras sus segundos se contaban para morir, o salir corriendo… ahí en ese lugar solo se encontraban con novices como ella… y la imagen de ver… algunos huesos sobre la arena…

Que destino podría decidir la vida de xanxisk…

Por ello aterrorizada y por el pánico dejo de hacer fuerzas para hacer el gesto involuntario de resguardarse en sus brazos tapando su parte más importantes cara y cuello.

Los minutos y segundos pasaron bien lentos, ya podía percibir el fin de su existencia y lamentándose al no poder cumplir su misión…

Que iba hacer ahora?... nada dejar que pasase lo que era inevitable…

Su corazón latía muy fuerte y unos sentimientos de miedo y culpa inundaron su ser… lentamente abrió un ojo escucho el sonido de algo clavando otra cosa como un cuerpo, y cuando al fin decidió por fin ver que era eso, identifico un cuerpo un poco mas alto que ella de su misma edad y una melena colorina moverse, era nada menos que su amigo… wiand…

-wiand… - susurro xanxisk débilmente abriendo bien sus ojos –

-xanxisk… seria buena idea que me ayudaras? – Pregunto un chico bastante agotado por el hecho simplemente de haber enterrado el cuchillo en la espalda de la abeja – mira entre los dos… - dijo algo cansado – podemos derrotar a este chonchon… - finalizo wiand aun teniendo el arma incrustado en la abeja y esforzándose para que este no saliera, cosa de escapar y soltarse el arma para seguir atacando –

-si… claro que lo haré! – Grito algo asustada, se puso en posición de batalla levantándose, sujetando fuertemente el cuchillo para incrustarlo esta vez por delante de la abeja – con que querías matarme… eh?

Se lanzo fuertemente ahora hacia el tronco de la abeja enterrándole el cuchillo, este chillo y comenzó a moverse más desenfrenadamente tratando de liberarse.

Wiand como igual era fuerte saco su cuchillo y comenzó a clavarlo varias veces en la espalda. Con movimientos rápidos... Dignos de iniciar su trabajo como Thief y dispuesto a ser nombrado como tal.

Xanxisk lo miraba atenta tratando aun con su fuerza de contener a la abeja para que no escapara, pero después de esos ataques insistentes de wiand este se aterrorizo más e hizo una embestida con xanxisk haciendo que esta cayera hacia el suelo con raspones por su cuerpo y por la fuerza de la caída.

-xanxisk! – grito wiand mirándola de reojo mientras seguía atacando a ala abeja, ahora el solo combatía con el chonchon fuera de control – levántate!... vamos ayúdame… -

Abrió los ojos nuevamente colocando su mano en su brazo izquierdo dolía tenia una herida que la sangre salía de a poco, saliendo cada vez mas… eso no le importo mucho, trato de alejar el dolor y miro como wiand luchaba solo contra la abeja… aun con fuerzas agarro su cuchillo que había caído alado de ella al momento del empujón, lo coloco bien y comenzó a correr muy fuerte por el otro lado de la abeja clavando el cuchillo nuevamente para luego hacer el mismo ataque de wiand haciéndolo varias veces contra el cuerpo de la abeja.

Poco a poco la abeja se estaba muriendo… hasta que por fin pudieron derrotarla viendo como caía el cuerpo inerte de la abeja al suelo, y como sus cuerpos del cansancio quedaron arrodillados cada uno al otro lado de la abeja.

-por fin… - dijo xanxisk respirando agitadamente sujetándose su brazo que aun dolía pero en menor cantidad dejando el cuchillo a un lado – la hemos derrotado… wiand – ella sonrió, pero vio como él aun estaba sujetándose del suelo con la vista gacha y arrodillado - wiand? –

Dio un respiro muy grande su acompañante mirando atónitamente como caía totalmente con el cuerpo estirado al suelo.

-wiand!... – grito xanxisk ignorando de nuevo su herida para ir corriendo hacia el cuerpo de su amigo – wiand… wiand, wiand? –

El no emitió sonido alguno más que de su respiración pesada que wiand gracias a dios respiraba.

-wiand, estas bien, como estas? – pregunto xanxisk muy preocupada colocándose a lado de su amigo colocando su cabeza entre sus piernas para darle una almohada suave y que pudiera reposar bien –

-s-si… - articulo palabra simple con vos cansada – estoy… algo, cansado… -

-si se nota wiand… - le dijo algo triste – perdón, soy una descuidada, nunca debí moverme de donde estaba… - le dijo a wiand con una sonrisa triste -

-no, esta bien, es tu sueño en todo caso… - pausa, respirando profundamente otra vez – yo te ayudo en todo lo que pueda… recuerda… esto lo vamos a lograr… juntos, como amigos… ¿esta claro? – pregunto wiand aun respirando pesadamente sonriendo –

Sus orbes rojizas se alegraron al saber que él a pesar de algunos días de haberla conocido su confianza había aumentado profundamente, si él no estuviera seguramente ella tampoco, le dio las gracias a dios por haberlo topado en un accidente de su extraña enfermedad.

-gracias… y si lo haremos como amigos… - sonriendo junto a el – esperemos algunos momentos… parece que tengo algunas pots que te pueden servir… para sanar tu cansancio mas rápidamente – le dijo sacando su mochila de la espalda para dárselos a su compañero – toma…

-gracias… yo me los termine todos… -

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaban aun en busca de hongos Mushrooms ya les faltaba muy pocos como 3 y cada uno los iba turnando.

-hey… ya faltan muy pocos… - le dijo a wiand quien estaba caminado con la mochila agarrada de un brazo no mas y con los ojos cerrando como meditando –

-si lo se, escucha si de nuevo se nos aparecen un montón de fabres tendremos que correr hasta lugares donde este mas vacíos y cerca de las aguas ahí habrán muchos de estos hongos – le dijo a xanxisk abriendo un ojo mirándola – entendido? –

-si… no soy tonta – le dijo algo ya cansada, a veces el podía ser tan molesto que fastidiaba teniendo una excusa poder pegarle – oye… mira, ahí hay 3 - le indico con el dedo –

-hmm? – murmuro wiand para abrir los dos ojos y ver exactamente que habían 3 – oh verdad, pero nos faltaran dos o tres mas para poder tener los 25… que increíble todo el día, haciendo esto – exclamo wiand fastidiado de seguir en esa cueva húmeda y algo mal oliente – hey… espera, escucho algo – paro en seco haciendo que ella también tratara de captar que estaba ocurriendo, cuando escucharon voces de otros novicios entrar en su lugar e ir directo a esos 3 hongos que estaban alado de la pequeña corriente del río – noo!... son nuestros –

-que hacen /sob… - expreso xanxisk también cansada iba a luchar por esos hongos lo bueno era que la regla decía "si estas con un monstruo que atacaste primero el otro no puede venir y atacarlo también porque ya es tu victima" – corramos!...

Ambos corriendo y pasaron de largo viendo como los novicios se quedaron mirando, algo disgustados también corrieron a ver quien agarraría esos hongos.

Llegando casi al final, el novice de pelo castaño y algo rebelde con sus ojos verdes estaba en la pelea de la corrida con xanxisk, wiand lo habían dejado un poco atrás con los otros…

-estos hongos serán míos! – grito xanxisk con la carita de /an (enojo) aun corriendo por el primer lugar –

-jamás! – Grito el otro de ojos verdes también corriendo sacándole la lengua a ella que hizo rabiar más de lo común… -

Ya casi iba ganando por un pelo el chico de ojos verdes y pelo café cuando xanxisk increíblemente aumenta la velocidad llegando antes que los otros pegándole un cuchillazo a cada hongo...

-siiii! Ya saldré de aquí! – grito xanxisk eufórica (XDD así era yo antes xD) – ahora váyanse ustedes que estos Mushrooms me pertenecen – amenazo con cara de mala y rencorosa a todo ese grupo de novices dejando a un wiand con una gotita en la cabeza – hey wiand!...ven los conseguí neh! –

-he claro… tan eufórica que estas y tan animada – le siguió diciendo mientras iba corriendo hacia ella y matar otro hongo –

-ya no aguanto este lugar… lo estoy empezando a detestar – lloriqueo xanxisk con cara de "saquéenme o mato" – bien yo me quedo con estos dos y tu con ese y de ahí vamos a el ultimo lugar y matas a los que faltan –

-ok… - wiand rodó los ojos para luego nuevamente matar a ese hongo –

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-ya ahora si… los tenemos todos? – pregunto asegurándose antes de partir –

-pues si… por lo menos yo tengo los veinticinco hongos… o mejor dicho especies –

-bien… si yo también tengo los veinticinco… - dijo pero luego hizo una pausa mirando a su acompañante – y ahora como nos largamos? – pregunto –

-nos matamos… - dijo así de simple –

-¿queeeeeee! – grito xanxisk sin comprender a caso escucho un "matarnos" –

-eso, pero no te asustes… cuando nos morimos aquí, automáticamente volvemos a la vida si tenemos los 25 hongos – respondió wiand calmado con esto xanxisk también se calmo (n/a: esto es lo mas!... pero mas xD malo que he escrito… uuU no tuve opción si en verdad me mate en el juego para poder entregarles los honguitos xD!) – esta bien? –

-err… pues claro… - dijo no muy convencida… pero que, su amigo jamás le mentiría –

**Continuara… **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.

**Xanxisk – chan:**

Bien pues aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capitulo reportando xD…

Siii!... lo he dedicado a una persona especial, bueno en realidad a todos pero una persona súper, súper especial para mi, es gabito, si existe y es mi niño lindo!... en la vida real, xanxisk pues… le pasa algo sumamente interesante xD mas adelante…

Y bueno, en el 3er capitulo ya se estabiliza la idea y todo del capitulo este, esperemos que les haya gustado xD, y también perdón por actualizar aquí día lunes xD en vez de día domingo xD pero se me fue… xD me olvide xD! Gomenasaei!..

Bien ahora a contestar reviews! SIII :D!...

**Reviews:**

**Kye – san:**

Hello!... o.O! a mi también me encanta el grupo de the rasmus!.. - xD amaba al vocalista jejeje…

Y bien muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfics xD, y dejarme reviews xD mira que es muy kawaii xD cuando me envían reviews xD…

nn xanxisk obviamente va a cumplir su sueño xD si ya paso la primera prueba en este capi xD que quedo medio inconcluso… como no seguirá esforzándose para ser assa xD.

Podría considerar el hecho de poner algún monk con un crussader… la verdad es que nunca conocí a un monk, excepto por el ultimo día del reset que después de ese día ya nunca mas lo vi, como era el ultimo día de los char, xD todo el mundo ocioseando.

Tendría que ver y recordar xD… y si también son bien bonitos los monk xD además de que los considero un personaje bien fuerte entre otros o.O!...

Y no te preocupes seguiré publicando fic xD hasta que termine esta historia, es mi compromiso neh!...

o.ó!... continua tu historia también!... Quero leer xD Quero ver que paso!... y sobre todo que pase algo mas entre ayame y ryuu! Sí 4ever xD me hice fan ya xD!...

Jajaja bueno te cuidas un beso y nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo, o en tu historia xD!...

Adiós!

**Spushan: **

Aquí esta el capitulo! xD, Si bastante tontitos son estos novices, pero xD preguntando xD y aprendiendo se puede todo! XD…

Gracias por el reviews xD

Te cuidas también, nos leeremos en otro capi xD

Adiós!... xD seguiré esperando tus reviews xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí esta la historia pos… xD

Espero que les haya gustado aunque el final quedo media inconclusa! xD

Bien me despido de todos ustedes

Domo arigato (muchas gracias) a todos por dejarme reviews y la gente que lee como mi buen amigo knigth o no? Kevin XDD!...

ajajja esperen hasta la próxima actualización!

Byeee!

) xD


	11. Nota importante sobre el Fic

**Nota importante de la Autora:**

Bueno primero que les quiero pedir mil disculpas por lo que a continuación les comunicare pero es necesario que sepan

Que voy a dejar el fic de lado por algunos días, o no lo se, semanas todo depende de cuando llegue el Internet a mi nueva casa xD…

Sip esa es la verdad xD mañana viernes 18 de noviembre entregan la casa donde mi familia vivirá, obviamente conmigo… por eso xD aquí se demoraran mucho en colocar teléfono y Internet… pero para recompensar ese tiempo perdido les prometo actualizar 3 capítulos xD seehh tres capítulos ese será mi compromiso xD en mis días de ocio sin Internet xD…

De nuevo mil disculpas a mis queridos lectores y esto va especialmente a **kye – san** y **spushan **quienes me han acompañado en la mayoría de las continuaciones del fic y sido fieles xD… no enserio muchas gracias por su apoyo de continuar esto ya creía esta historia muerta xD… pero las esperanzas nunca terminan… n.n

Así que no se preocupen mucho, espero que sigan leyendo después de este intervenido pero ya regresare ( xD de hecho mi papa no puede vivir sin el canal de football mas posibilidades para mi xD de tener esto de inmediato xDDD!)

Bueno xD aun siendo disco rayado xD, les digo gracias y nos veremos cuando tenga Internet…

Ja né! ( adiós!)

**Atentamente su amiga Xanxisk chan!...**


	12. El primer dia

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cáp. 10

"**El primer día"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya todo normalmente regulado, estaba caminado por las afueras de la cueva de Thiefs nuestros queridos viajeros… tenían las especies de los Mushrooms completos y se dirigían de nuevo a entrar para pasar el laberinto y entregarle su prueba ya decidida que estaban capacitados para subir de rango…

-es increíble…tan poco pasos de convertirnos en unos thiefs – exclamo xanxisk alegre pero siempre mirando hacia al frente –

-hmm… aun nos falta demasiado… - opino Wiand -

-pero… por lo menos la primera etapa la estamos cumpliendo… aun que nos cueste subir de nivel, y avanzar todo vale la pena para después ser unos grandiosos asesinos – dijo aun mirando hacia al frente viendo que comenzaban a llegar del portal del laberinto –

-esperemos que lleguemos a ser unos grandiosos asesinos… porque de que sirvió tanto arriesgo de vida por llegar a ser alguien conocido y fuerte? – opino wiand ya entrando al portal cortando el pequeño dialogo sin dejar hablar a xanxisk –

Entraron y se dirigieron al encargado de recibir las especies para coronarlos y felicitarlos como nuevos trabajadores, entregándoles su respectiva ropa… sintiéndose completamente orgullosos de su nueva profesión.

Por ello con una enorme sonrisa a oreja a oreja xanxisk dejaba ser la primera en recibir su traje para luego recibir los consejos del encargado y por ultimo felicitarla.

Lo mismo hizo el encargado con wiand, pero veía que este tenía la cara muy seria mas no le importo al encargado y siguió con la pequeña ceremonia.

Cuando termino con aquello ambos se despidieron dieron gracias y se marcharon… tenían las ropas en la mano… cuando llegasen a algún lugar se cambiarían… votando el viejo uniforme de novicio.

-no puede ser… soy una ladrona… - dijo contenta… pero aun manteniéndose en forma su carácter no era así, era distinto corrupto a una futura asesina –

-que emoción – desgano wiand… al parecer no estaba tan, emocionado –

-¿qué te pasa a ti? – pregunto algo descolocada – no era eso lo que querías… por que no estas feliz de eso? –

-jamás dije que era con tanta insistencia, solo que era lo que quería, ahora estoy así porque estoy pensando en el futuro y lo difícil que será cuando subamos a mas rango –

-no pienses cosas así, no puedes saber lo que vendrá solo dejar que el presente pase para que eso llegue, además de que te preocupas… por ahora hay que cumplir tu objetivo y hacer bien del nuevo trabajo que tienes – aseguro xanxisk mas confiada viendo que terminaban de salir del laberinto para llegar al desierto – ahora, tenemos que ir a un lugar para cambiarnos… tenemos nuevos ataques… que mágico no? – dijo aun mirando hacia el frente la apuesta del sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse para dejar la noche en su turno y pisando aquella arena que le encantaba –

-hn – bufo wiand… sabia que lo que ella decía era totalmente cierto… que mas iba hacer… bufar no mas –

Ambos caminaron hacia morroc ya conocían mas o menos la ciudad… su origen de ladrones y asesinos.

Y sin duda ambos también amaban esa ciudad… pero xanxisk, aun de ser originalmente nacida para ser "maga" su destino era… ser una perfecta asesina, en busca de aventuras… y nuevas cosas…por ello sentía que había nacido ahí.

Pero pronto comenzó a pensar sobre los sucesos de antes de las increíbles pruebas que le había tocado…

La parte de la maga, el acolito y el asesino…

Se preguntaba si quizás por eso que ella decidió ser asesina… quizás porque antes… algo en su vida había quedado no resuelto… pero algo que le paso antes de tener toda su memoria que se escondía entre su ser.

Y no sabia lo tan correcta que estaba… pero aun así después de sacar algunas conclusiones decidió olvidar el tema… últimamente ya no había tenido sueños ni desmayos extraños y eso era bien importante… capaz que era por su estrés de conseguir el primer Job.

Aun así, ya mas calmados y de noche como el no tener suficientes zenis decidieron dormir cerca de la ciudad… para así en la mañana colocarse sus nuevos trajes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La luna se veía perfectamente, estaba gigantesca y completa… como una galleta ploma o blanca una mezcla rara…

Escuchaban el sonido de los pickys chillando por ahí, algún que otro lobo pequeño que era bastante molesto pues cada vez que se acercaba alguna persona o trabajador comenzaba a ladrar hasta hartar.

La noche húmeda pero refrescante que en el día toda esa sensación se transforma en un calor insoportable que algunos ya estaban acostumbrados.

La arena que se movía un poco con el leve viento que estaba y wiand y xanxisk durmiendo encimas de una frazada… no pescarían un resfriado ya que se estaban acostumbrando al clima de ahí.

Wiand dormía cómodamente hacia un lado como si nada le molestara como si los problemas que vendrían no le afectaran para nada. Xanxisk dormía… o por lo menos eso se podría decir, no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro… frunciendo el ceño como si quisiera escapar de aquello… su respiración era agitada… ya no podía más…

"Xanxisk¿por qué no matas a ese poporing? –

"-yo?... matarlo, pero es mas fuerte que yo!... apenas conseguí el Fire bolt en nivel 3"

"-ah!... pero yo te ayudo… - su melena colorina se movía con el viento, al lado se veía un gran castillo y a otra distancia otro-"

"pero después que hago?... no lo se!... oye tu sabes que soy muy ñurda para estas cosas!..."

"hay… - suspiro sujetaba el hombro donde se veía parte de la las hebras de cabello moviéndose con el viento de la maga – niña, es cosa de que digas fire bolt te quedes ahí y luego que reúnas sp, haces otro… luego si tienes mas problemas yo te ayudo… soy un excelente priest"

"-mejor cállate… a veces me asustas sabias?"

"enserio… entonces seguiré asustándote – gg"

**-.-.-.-Cambio de escena… -.-.-.-.-**

"Una cueva absolutamente brillante, habían pequeñas erupciones de fuego en aquella cueva larga y algo escalofriante… cada vez que caminabas no sabias si te encontrarías algún bicho o algo peor…

Se escuchaban caminatas por aquel lugar, lleno de bichos rojos, verdes y amarillos… y uno en algún rincón una araña tenebrosa… conocida como vitata…

Esas botas hermosas tan detalladas de café con algunas que otras rayas verticalmente amarillas se movían gracias a unos pies blancos tan delicados y lisos… dejando ver que la parte de atrás de las piernas caía una especie de capa azul también delineada con hermosos adornos amarillos, adelante se movían otras botas cafés… pero a la mitad del tobillo estaban tapadas con unos pantalones cafés eran mas que botas zapatos porque si bien decían estaban hechos para esconderse, correr y muchas cosas que tenían que usarse en agilidad.

Más arriba se veía el resto del cuerpo… forma delicada de mujer joven en plena adolescencia con un traje obviamente de maga azul y otro joven en plena adolescencia también solo que un poco más maduro llevaba el traje del asesino.

La maga de ojos verdes tenía una expresión en el rostro de miedo y curiosidad caminando despacio detrás del otro joven de ojos café con el pelo castaño oscuro… como protegiéndola de todo mal que se interponía en su camino.

"gabito… tengo miedo…"

"no tengas miedo, nada te va a ocurrir nada"

"pero y si aparece ese mono verde del que me hablaste antes de entrar?"

"en ese caso corremos y… no nos queda otra… - se rió – pero la cosa es que no nos tiene que alcanzar o si no ambos estamos muertos"

"y tu fantástica maniobra de esconderse?"

"no sirve… igual sabe donde estaremos… aparte donde estaré yo, porque no la puedo usar en ti también…"

"oh fantástico… - pero no le importo – bueno, igual estaré feliz de morir contigo"

"no… aun no es tiempo de que muramos – se rió otra vez y siguió sonriendo – igual no aparecerá, mi instinto asesino dice que no"

"el… mi gabito… - kis"

"miau… - maulló tirandole otro beso que hizo sonreír y sonrojarse a la otra – bueno… estamos aquí para buscar la carta vitata"

"que harás con ella?"

"que no es obvio?... la vendemos o la usamos…"

"y que hace?"

"da heal…"

"oh enserio? Que buena carta"

"sip… bueno quédate atrás… y ¡ni se te ocurra pegarle alguno de esos bichos rojos… o amarillo o ninguno de ese color… mira que todos se tiran encima de ti y te comen viva!"

"bueno… - sonrió mas – mau…."

"-también sonrió"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparecían miles de flash back de su antigua vida… bueno ella no lo sabia, eran tantos los recuerdos que empezaban a invadir su mente que aun así conciliaba el sueño pesadamente, fue que al final de todas aquellas imágenes donde se encontraba la maga, el priest, la acolita, el acolito, otro priest mas… y miles de personajes… al final, cuando de tanta la desesperación apareció la ultima imagen… aquel chico que vio al cruzarse al momento de preguntar por la prueba… ese de hebras moradas y con un corte bastante peculiar y misterioso aquel que cruzo miradas de lados…

Con esto abrió los ojos respirando aun fuerte… reponiéndose de las imágenes de su cabeza, le estaba doliendo un poco… se sentó rápidamente, miro hacia el lado donde se encontraba su amigo wiand durmiendo de lo mas tranquilamente, ya estaba comenzando de a poco reponiéndose… su vista la dirigió hacia el cielo oscuro invadido de estrellas…

Luego de tranquilizarse un poco, aun así sus ojos estaban en impresión sus orbes contraídas totalmente, se tapo la cara con una mano para luego sobar su sien y colocar su mano a un lado de su estomago.

-¿qué fue todo eso? – se preguntaba, hablando sola tratando de codificar para decodificar después todo lo que le vino – esto… esta fuera de control ya…

-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente… xanxisk se había desperado antes… la impresión… el recuerdo, y el no poder dormir no la habían dejado reconciliar de nuevo el sueño.

Se arreglo algo… de su mochila saco su peineta… y comenzó a peinarse el cabello fino, de hebras castañas oscuras… sus ojos rojizos habían vuelto de nuevo normalmente, de algo de inocencia pero aun así confundidas.

Xanxisk se había sentado en una piedra que había por ahí… para luego volver a guardar su peineta y reflexionar… otra vez aquellas cosas.

No lo sabia… solo era instinto… que de alguna forma debería descubrir aquel rompecabezas que estaba comenzando a molestarle… ya se estaba fastidiando de tanto enredo en su cabeza y sin llegar al fin para poder seguir con su principio.

Wiand lentamente comenzaba a despertarse… escuchaba una voz que hablaba sola… en la mañana y se decía que estaba algo loco… de los días que conocía a xanxisk a la hora de dormir él era el primer en despertar mientras que la otra dormía de lo mas cómodamente y sin querer salir del sueño…

Abrió sus ojos y se sentó en la frazada… identificaba la figura que estaba sentada en una piedra grande.

La figura se dio vuelta captando que su compañero de viaje había despertado…

-buenos días… - saludo ella sin tanto animo –

-buenas… - saludo también tallándose un ojo pero noto algo… xanxisk estaba desanimada – ocurre algo? –

-wiand… anoche dormir horrible… - le dijo simplemente –

-¿y por que? – pregunto extrañado –

-wiand… anoche soñé más cosas… acerca de esos personajes… y no solo eso… muchas imágenes se pasaron por mi cabeza – dijo algo cansada mirándolo directamente –

-wiand también la quedo mirando¿qué estaba sucediendo? –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Xanxisk – chan: **

Posh aquí va otro capitulo neh… espero que les agrade… ah y esperen me faltan dos xD

Perdón por no contestar reviews es que de inmediato tratare de actualizar el otro capitulo… después de eso actualizare los reviews :)

Y nn Domo arigato para todos!... lo que leen xD y vean mas capis P

Saludos a toditos!

Byee!

Pd: estoy actualizando este único capitulo antes por la compu de un amigo auspicia jorge xDD!aun no tengo Internet me muero...

Bueno sorry por no responder los reviews pero cuando tenga o cuando pueda tratare xD

Mata ne!


	13. El segundo dia acontecimientos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cáp. 11 o 12?... ahahah xD me perdí… xD

"**El segundo día… acontecimientos"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos chicos seguían en la misma posición que habían quedado cuando Xanxisk le comento sobre su repentino remolino de imágenes…

Ninguno entendía… Wiand estaba preocupado… tal vez xanxisk tenia alguna enfermedad extraña que podía dañar mucho a su compañera de viajes… si seguían así sin descifrar aquel misterio dentro de su cabeza… pasarían cosas mayores… que ninguno de los dos querían… por lo tanto ya era el tiempo en saber que cosas pasaban…

Wiand se levanto despacio de aquella frazada para dirigirse hacia su amiga… su melena colorina se movía al viento… aquella mañana por alguna casualidad el viento estaba mas fuerte… el día no estaba muy bueno que digamos…

Con su mano trato de arreglar algunos hilos de cabellos rojos desalineados para colocarlos en su lugar y se viera "mas arreglado" aun así… nunca tiene el tiempo de arreglar su linda cabellera roja…

Xanxisk seguía mirándolo, sus ser estaba cansado… pero también creía que ya era el tiempo de descifrar… el misterio… ya se sabia todos los peligros que podía pasar si aun iba con los constantes desmayos… los dolores de cabeza cuando ocurría algo… otra imagen… pero… la pregunta era… ¿por donde iba a comenzar?... no sabia como podría averiguar mas sobre esos "sueños" y imágenes que entraban y salían por su cabeza… ¿cual era el comienzo?... recordar sobre sus primeras visiones… no seria algo fácil… el dolor de cabeza era fuerte y que digamos no aguantaba mucho los dolores… pero de alguna forma trataría…

Wiand se acerco a xanxisk hasta estar completamente al lado de ella… aun con el semblante algo serio, preocupado… de hartas maneras que no sabríamos describir bien… se sentó en la arena apoyando completamente su parte de atrás en la arena junto a sus piernas y sus brazos estirados para usarlos de soporte…

-bien… niña¿Qué te esta sucediendo? – pregunto wiand calmado –

-no lo se… - dijo seria… enfocando su mirada hacia otro rincón de esa espesa arena –

-¿Qué imágenes eran? – wiand extrañamente comenzó hacer como una especie de preguntas… a ver si así podía saber algo que ignoraban –

-ya sabes… lo típico… el priest… la maga… el asesino…, y mas personajes que ya sabes… - dijo con firmeza –

-pero… eran puras imágenes… o ¿algo así como videos? – aun seguía –

-ella lo quedo mirando… enfocando sus bellos rubíes hacia los otros rubíes un poco mas maduros – algunos… se movían… incluso hablaban… -

-¿escuchabas lo que decían? –

-si… mas o menos… -

-¿Qué cosas? –

-por ejemplo… cuando hablaban el asesino y la maga… ella lo llamaba "Gabito"… y el… la llamaba… - dijo deteniéndose… pensando –

-¿la llamaba? – siguió algo confuso –

-no… me acuerdo… -

-¿en serio?... y que tal los otros personajes como… el priest… -

-¿el priest? –

-aja… ¿el también estaba con ella? –

-si… - contesto cortante… un leve dolor de cabeza le invadió de repente, pero aun así no le importo –

-¿Cómo se llama el priest?... ¿ella lo llamaba en algunas imágenes? –

-si… le decía…"Kelfas" – dijo pausadamente –

-¿Que eran? –

-creo que amigos… el priest… era colorin… con los mismos ojos… tuyos rubíes… se parecen en algo – dijo aun pausadamente –

-con que también tenia el pelo rojo… y… ¿el la llamaba? – aun insistía con el nombre… algo le decía que si seguía preguntando como se llamaba iba a colocar una pieza en el rompecabezas para empezar, la primera… -

-si… la llamaba… la llamaba… - el dolor comenzó a invadir un poco mas fuerte… pero aun así siguió -… la llamaba… - pronto al tratar de recordar la imagen… se acordó lo que había soñado anoche… cuando el le preguntaba porque no mataba al poporing… - la llamaba… xan… - abrió más los ojos… el dolor seguía mas - xanx…

-¿xan? – pregunto confuso… estaba logrando algo después de todo –

-xan… xanx… - trataba… pero por mas que seguía no podía… el dolor… - xanxi… - abrió mucho los ojos… tanto que sus pupilas se contrajeron… haciendo una cara de total asombro – xanxisk… - dijo por fin tomándose la cabeza de repente cuando soltó aquel nombre… el dolor fue terriblemente mas fuerte… - …

-¿xanxisk! – grito algo descolocado… entonces, xanxisk si tenia que ver en todo aquello… pero cuando trataba de acomodar todo en su curso… se dio cuenta de que su amiga comenzó hacer quejidos y a tiritar mucho… al parecer le dolía mucho la cabeza en como se la sostenía – xanxisk… ¿Qué pasa te duele la cabeza? –

-… - siguió sin decir nada… hasta que se paro y comenzó a tambalearse por la arena aun tomada con sus manos su cabeza como si eso pudiera alejar el dolor… cerro fuertemente los ojos… su pelo también se movía demasiado con el viento… pero antes de que cayera inconsciente susurro algo entre labios… que no escucho wiand… pero algo que claramente dejo al aire… - Mininu… - lo había dicho inconscientemente y caer desmayada otra vez al piso arenoso –

Ahí fue cuando wiand preocupado hasta el máximo se movió lo más que pudo… su amiga había tenido otro desmayo más…

Nuevamente abrió sus hermosos ojos rubíes… aun se sentía media mareada… comenzó acordarse sobre lo que le había pasado antes de caer desmayada… la conversación… el nombre… dios se sentía peor cada vez que recordaba el nombre… de la maga…

Quiso saber donde estaba y dejo de hundir sus pensamientos para percatarse del lugar físico de donde se encontraba… cuando ya enfoco bien lo único que se percato fueron dos ojos rojos mirándola… inquietos y asustados… pero no por el… si no por ella…

-¿wiand?... – tras recuperarse y sentirse mejor se acomodo de donde estaba… se sentó… sus sentidos… ya se acomodaron todos captando que estaba en una cama… como la que estuvo la primera vez que conoció a wiand… -

-veo que te sientes mejor… -dijo soltando un suspiro… - que suerte que nos hayan prestado esta habitación… o si no… estarías bajo la arena… -

-¿que paso?... me desmaye otra vez? – dijo agachando su mirada sintiéndose mal… -

-si… otra vez… pero esta vez no fue en vano… -

-¿neh? – hizo el gesto de no comprender nada –

-al fin supimos el nombre de esa extraña maga… - dijo sonriente –

-ah si… pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué se llamaba como yo? – Dijo inquieta y triste… de casi todos los estados más bajadores –

-no lo se… pero… ¿no te recuerda algo esa maga?... digo de su apariencia física… -

-¡no se parece a mi! – Ahí fue cuando comenzó a molestarse – tiene sus ojos verdosos… y es rubia y de piel suave… no es como yo… que soy morena, de ojos rojos y pelo castaño… -

-pero su actitud… ¿tampoco? –

-¡claro que no! – Seguía algo molesta – es mas infantil… y jamás seria yo… así por un hombre… -

-he? – ¿de que cosa con el hombre? –

-ella lo amaba hasta el final… siempre estuvo enamorada de él… incluso se sacrificaría… con tal de que el siguiera vivo… o matarse junto a él… yo nunca haría algo así… y no por eso comportarme como una tonta… - sus ojos aun estaban centrados en las frazadas –

-o sea… que para ti¿el amor es tonto? – pregunto algo divertido –

-no es tonto… pero por ahora no me interesa… solo que… ni aun que estuviera muy enamorada… fuera como una niña pequeña… que siempre la rescatasen… que el aquí… que el haya… - pero después dijo algo que movió algo dentro de ella… - pero… cuando… lo vi… sentí algo muy profundo que aun no se quita… dentro de mi… algo inconcluso… como si el estuviera aquí… pero yo aun no me doy cuenta de quien es… - cerro sus ojos para luego abrirlos y tomar un gesto de total molestia – que estoy hablando… ¡ah malditas visiones!... –

-wiand se rió un poco para luego tratar de que su amiga no perdiera el control – ya… cálmate… quizás esa parte de que sientes cositas ahí cuando vez a ese asesino raro de tus sueños sea pura confusión… estas pasando por algo grave… ahora has tenido muchos desmayos y cosas… mejor descansa… jejeje… ¡mírame!... tengo puesto el traje de Thief… - dijo algo animoso… solo para que su amiga entregara una sonrisa –

-ella le entrego una sonrisa… sincera y pura… de total felicidad… como aquel chico podía cambiarla de actitud con las cosas que decía… - si lo vi… - se rió – wiand… - lo llamo y el tomo mas su atención – gracias por preocuparte mucho por mi… no se que hubiera hecho sin ti… no se… quizás seguiría ahí tirada… desmayada… enferma… de todo y aun tratando de hacer la prueba por mi despistes… jijiji… - se rió otra vez para luego darle otra sonrisa –

El simplemente le entrego una sonrisa también pura y de felicidad… aun que a veces tuviera sus arranques de "yo se mas que todos" de un muchacho maduro serio… jamás dejaría de preocuparse por alguien quien estuvo también con el… su compañera de viajes… que con ella comenzó a conocer y a experimentar… si… en el muy en fondo… eran amigos de una eternidad…

Y no sabia cual correcto estaba…

-wiand… ¿me he quedado mucho tiempo aquí? – Pregunto ya más calmada y relajada –

-no… ni tanto, solo como 2 horas nada mas… ahora que lo recuerdo… debo agradecerle a la hospedera… nos dejo estar aquí por hoy… ya que vio tu estado y también se preocupo mucho… sabia que no teníamos nada para pagarle a un doctor… ni a ella-

-ah ya veo… - lo miro directo a los ojos – wiand… ¿trajiste todas las cosas aquí? – el asintió – ¿y supongo que mi traje también? – De nuevo asintió – ¡me siento mejor!... ¡así que me pondré el traje al tiro para que podamos salir de aquí e ir inmediatamente a levelear! – su cara era de una pillina… pero obvio wiand no caería… -

-eso no niña… - la miro algo divertido – casi te mueres… y quieres ahora morir de verdad… -

-soy bastante poderosa para mi nivel – trato de justificarse sacándole la lengua –

-poderosa… tanto como para solo matar a un poring… jajaja! - se rió… amaba molestarla –

-grrr… - lo miro con una cara de asesina – es muy pronto para usar mis futuros poderes asesinos contra ti… - ahí se calmo –

-que miedo – siguió molestándola… pero después paro – ahora… lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar… mas rato salimos… y ahí continuamos nuestro viaje… se que tenemos que ir a un lugar el cual nos ayudara a subir bastante de nivel… - dijo sentándose al lado de la cama donde se encontraba ella… ayudándole acomodarse para que durmiera bien –

-y ¿cual es? – pregunto ya entre las frazadas… mientras la a cobijaba wiand –

-payon… - dijo así de simple… -

Otro despertar se podía observar desde una pequeña habitación en la ciudad de morroc… Xanxisk ya mas calmada y recuperada de su desmayo y extrañas visiones… ambos decidieron que era hora de partir… se sentía muy emocionada al momento de colocarse ese traje de Thief… mirarse… realmente había cambiado bastante… iba a dejar de lado algunos recuerdos y dedicarse mas a su trabajo… nadie le detendría…

Antes de irse había que reunir un poco de dinero para trasladarse a payon… así que aprovecharon el tiempo a matar algunos monstruos no tan fuertes pero que si algo valían la pena para reunir… se acostumbraban a usar el traje y los nuevos poderes que tenían que manejar con precaución y cuidarlos hasta llegar un nivel lo suficiente para descubrir otros poderes ocultos, así era la cosa… el nivel iba aumentando la experiencia también y por ello se hacían mas fuertes tanto como para descubrir otros de mejor uso…

Ya todo preparado se dirigieron a payon… nuevamente xanxisk estaba feliz de ir para otro lugar que no conocía… aun no sabia como wiand podía tener información acerca de donde leveliar para sacar buen provecho y subir… se retaba mentalmente porque no había estudiado esos últimos meses que le quedaban para ir en busca de su aventura…

Llegaron a una ciudad con un estilo muy particular… las casitas eran a lo muy japonés antiguo… con un palacio y grandes casas… todo muy bien diseñado…

La gente de ahí tenia unos trajes bien graciosos para gusto de xanxisk… mientras caminaba por aquellas calles que estaban con caminos de tierras… observaba el lugar y todo… veía pasar grandes personas por su rango… asesinos… priest… swordman (xD no me acuerdo como se escribe bien xD)… Thief y acólitos mas que nada… quizás si era buen lugar para subir de nivel…

Mientras wiand la guiaba entre… tanta casa y gente que pasaba… llegaron a otro lugar donde tenia el letrerito de bienvenida… y camino esta vez en rocas grandes q estaban como delineadas mas colinas que daban a otros senderos de ese lugar…

Cuando por fin llegar al fondo, era impresionante… todos esos personajes que habíamos nombrado estaban ahí descansando… unos que vendían… los merch... pero lo que xanxisk no identifico… fue ese personaje quien cantaba al medio de todos… la gente que pasaba por ahí cerca de el y su música brillaban y como que se sentían mejor de algunas heridas que tenían… se curaban…

-woow… que hace ese tipo para que todos esas personas que pasen se curen de algunos rasguños… - dijo mirando a al tipo muy impresionada pero al vez un poco disimulando… pobre de ella no sabia nada… -

-no te sorprendas tanto… ese personaje que dices… por lo que leí de esos trabajadores son bardos que trabajan con la música y esa es su arma mortal al momento de luchar… - si también sabe algo… -

-con que bardos… y ¿pueden haber mujeres que toquen música? – pregunto caminando mas hacia al centro junto con wiand –

-no… es trabajo solo de hombres… pero no pueden faltar las mujeres quienes bailan y esas se denominan err… dancer… -

-dancer… umm… como esa loca que anda bailando… ¿muy sueltamente?... –

-si… esa es… bueno depende del traje en todo caso… -

-si, demás si se le ve hasta el alma a la pobre… - dijo algo…hmm… ¿celosa? – En el futuro… cuando tenga mi gran traje de asesina… seré ¡la más sexy!...- dijo algo animosa… -

-… mejor no digo nada… - ¿opinar para que?... xanxisk era muy linda, pero, mejor no decir nada… aun era una niña… y la que bailaba… pues… era mucho mas grande… -

-ya no importa… no es el caso… aquí tenemos que levelear… ¿donde? Si no veo más que pura gente… -

-hmm… mira haya… - dijo apuntando con el dedo – esa cueva… - ella asintió – tiene una cantidad de monstruos impresionantes… por lo que me dijeron unos amigos que comenzaron antes que yo… pero… igual hay que estar bien capacitado… porque como hay varios… te atacan entre todos… -

-antes de llegar acá… leveleamos un largo rato… mejore un poco mas que antes mi estilo con el cuchillo pero… tu crees que nos alcance aquí… digo si son muchos… nadie nos protegerá y tendremos que correr… ¿que clase de monstruos hay? –

-ya conocemos dos… por lo menos… -

-¿cuales? –

-ese murciélago maldito… y el poporing… -

-ah no… horrible tener que correr otra vez… esos malditos murciélagos… -

-esta vez habrá que tratar de matar un poporing… -

-¿nos ayudara? –

-si harto… así subiremos más… y mejoraremos más con el arma… -

-¿pero es necesario aquí… no hay otro lugar? –

-si hay otro lugar… pero ahí… pueden haber peores monstruos… que no conozcamos… -

-¿y que hacemos?... –

-haber… un acolito nos ayudaría mucho… -

-¿para que? –

-debiste haber estudiado un poco… bueno aun que eso no importa… vienen de mi cuidad natal… ellos te ayudan con un poder que se llama heal… así cuando te sientes con pocas energías… te curas con heal… -

-ah… que buen poder… -

-¿sabes de magos no mas? –

-es como obvio que sepa de magos no más… si vengo de ahí… -

-ya, ya no importa… tratemos de buscar uno y así los tres vamos a leveliar… -

-será… - finalizo xanxisk en esa conversación ya que después comenzaron a buscar un acolito… mujer u hombre para que los ayudara… daba lo mismo –

Wiand… al poco rato entre la gente quien descansaba su vista se dirigió a una sola dirección ahí, a lado de una casita que es donde la gente vendía sus cosas y compraba post y lo necesario también, estaba sentada una bella muchacha con los ojos cerrados descansando… y era acolita…

Wiand se acerco… xanxisk seguía buscando… hasta que capto… que wiand no estaba… y comenzó a buscarlo a el también…

Mientras tanto… wiand ni ahí con xanxisk… solamente se fue donde aquella acolita de pelo morado largo con dos mechitas a los lados de su cara…

Wiand se sentó a su lado… mirándola… lentamente comenzó una charla con ella…

-hola… - saludo wiand a su lado –

-hola… - lentamente abrió sus ojos viendo unos hermosos violetas brillantes –

-wiand la miro… y algo nervioso… trato de continuar… realmente era muy bonita aquella acolita… - me llamo wiand… ¿Cómo te llamas? –

-mucho gusto… mi nombre es komimi… - dijo sonriendo –

-komimi… que lindo nombre… - dijo halagando a la chica –

-gracias… el tuyo es… muy bonito también… - aun sonreía… -

-na… tu nombre es mas bello… - cuando dijo eso la otra chica lentamente comenzó a sonrojarse –

Mientras wiand trataba de conquistar de algún modo a la chica en ese lugar a lado de aquella casa… xanxisk estaba perdida… empezó a buscar a wiand por todos lados no teniendo ningún resultado… así que tratando de tranquilizarse por el susto de estar perdida… se le ocurrió la idea de que él… a lo mejor ya había encontrado a alguien y se había dirigido a la cueva… sin ella con la esperanza de que la estuvieran esperando ahí…

Como era fácil de ver la cueva por el increíble tamaño de esta… se dirigió hacia haya sin ningún problema… sin querer dejaba llevar a la gente porque era tanta que por accidente pasaba al lado tocándole un hombro y haciéndole un poco de daño…

-perdón… - decía mientras pasaba –

Una vez ya llegando a la cueva, entro y comenzó a buscar… además de observar atentamente cada pared de la cueva… estaba oscuro… a los lados quizás había una antorcha encendida para que la gente pudiera matar a estos monstruos mas fácil…

Y no perderse también… pensando en que si iba mas al fondo estaría wiand con la acolita matando algún monstruo…

Empezó a caminar mas al fondo de la cueva… por suerte aun no había ningún bicho y ya llegando a la mitad del túnel aun no se encontraba con nadie… a mitad de donde estaba había otro camino para ir abajo… y seguir buscando algunos monstruos… pero ya estaba empezando a tener miedo de estar sola… y que todo esto se hacia muy raro… de que ningún bicho había aparecido aun…

-hum… - se quejo algo molesta – no debería haberme separado… soy todo un caso… - dijo con un suspiro no tomando atención en lo que ocurría a su alrededor – dios… ¿porqué a mi? –

Cuando iba a doblar en el túnel… escucho un chillido… y un pequeño gruñido de algo… levanto su vista y se encontró con una cantidad de monstruos impresionantes… su rostro era de totalidad impresión e inmediatamente comenzó a correr del lado que venia… aun se acordaba de cómo se podía salir…

Su vista solo daba en el suelo, solo quería salir por que o si no estaba muerta… y de seguro que no se la podía ella sola con todos esos monstruos…

-dios… ¡porque me metí en esto!... – siguió gritando cuando ya se estaba cansando… pero fue cuando de repente choco con alguien cayendo encima de el por accidente… - lo siento… no fue intención…. – se detuvo… porque cuando estaba pidiendo disculpas sus ojos chocaron con otros de color gris brillantes tan hermosos como la primera vez que se cruzo con ellos –

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Xanxisk – chan: **

**antes de que lean esto: **Tengo internet!... si queridos amigos!... al fin xD despues de que me sufri toda xDD... sera ahora si pueden leer mi nota xD mas abajo xDD, acuerdense que lo escribi en un dia sin internet nn ahora si me despido mata ne! y domo arigato para todos! n.n

-.-.-.-.-

Hola!... a todos… jejeje… dios aun no tengo Internet y acabe con esto… cuando tenga tiempo de contestar reviews lo haré… ya les dije… ah y bueno quizás ahora, cuando actualicé el capitulo este el 11 o 10 xD la verdad que ni me acuerdo… aproveche de leer algunos reviews y posh… solo les diré gracias a todos… a spushan, kye – san, y al nuevo! Siii xDD muchas gracias… si cuando pueda leeré tu historia… tan difícil ahora que vives prácticamente en un cerro viendo a toda la ciudad… si alguien es de chile santiago y si vive en el alto peñalolen… yo creo que me entenderá porque de aquí vez a todas las comunas xDD… que terrible vivir en las pircas… todo tan lujoso pero tan tranquilo que aburre y harta T-T… es mejor vivir en el centro que en un cerro :D!... xD ya y de nuevo muchas gracias… T-T Pucha extraño esa manía de contestar reviews… xD

Ya y posh esop… me voy nos veremos en otra ocasión… aun me falta otro capitulo mas se esta haciendo otra vez emocionante… -.-U de verdad nunca creí que seria tan larga esta historia… un beso para todos!... y cuídense n.n!

Ah y bueno… estuve pensando en el final jejeje… y ese si que dará mucha pena… :D wuii… xD

Mata ne!


	14. ¡Que coicidencia!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 12 o 13 xD…

"¡**Que coincidencia!"**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Xanxisk miraba aquellos ojos con enorme expresión, eran los mismos que vio antes de ir a su prueba de Thief… exactamente… ese muchacho de pelo morado oscuro…

-hey… ¿qué te pasa?... – pregunto aquel muchacho algo enfadado por el repentino accidente que ocurrió –

-ella aun seguía mirándolo detenidamente – este… ¡hay no! – de pronto recordó de porque su repentina huida – es que… hay un millón de monstruos detrás… - dijo saliendo encima de él –

-ha con que monstruos… - de pronto se vio una sonrisa de sus labios y una mirada juguetona – esto será fácil… - dijo de pronto… parándose y colocándose en posición de batalla con su arco y sus flechas… agarro una en dirección a esos monstruos… -

Fue entonces que xanxisk miraba como aquel muchacho tiraba flechas con mucha agilidad… matando más de algún monstruo… quedando muy pocos… los débiles… mas que nada dejando a los poporing ya que esos solo estaban ahí porque escondían las cosas de valor de los objetos que tiraban los monstruos… él se sintió un poco mas fuerte después de haber matado mas de alguno… los otros los dejaron en paz… yéndose por el otro lado… terminando ya con el susto… de xanxisk…

-el pelimorado seguía mirando en dirección de aquellos monstruos por si alguno se le ocurría volver… - si… bien fácil… - dijo al aire -

-la de ojos rojos se calmo… después de que vio que los zombis y los murciélagos voladores morados… dejaran de perseguirla se calmo dando un enorme suspiro… para después con cuidado levantarse y sacudirse… - gracias… - le agradeció mirándolo con una sonrisa -

-el… simplemente… se giro hacia atrás con cuidado… su rostro cambio a uno serio… y algo molesto… la miro con algo de desprecio… después – ¿gracias?... futura… asesina y no puede con monstruos… vaya… es primera vez que veo algo tan, débil y desagradable… - dijo para luego cerrar los ojos y volverlos abrir comenzando a reír – jajaja… me das pena… -

-con enorme disgusto y enojo lo miro directo a la cara – ¡y quien te crees tu para juzgarme!... – le grito –

-mi nombre es Mininu… archer… poco para ser un gran hunter… - dijo con halago – con un nivel… bastante fuerte… ah pero… veo que tu aun no tienes suficiente nivel para matar si quiera a un poring… jajaja!... – dijo –

-para tu información si tengo un nivel respetable… así que mejor no sigas insultándome o te la veras… con migo – estaba enojada –

-con tigo… oh por favor – se acerco lentamente hacia ella… el tenia un cuerpo mucho mas grande, delgado y alto mejor dicho… xanxisk le llegaba al hombro – ¿tu?... con suerte puedes clavarme ese cuchillo que tienes en la cadera… y mas encima cuchillo… ni siquiera es un arma decente – mininu ya estaba tan cerca de xanxisk que con un rápido movimiento saco una flecha, colocándola en el cuello de la parte de abajo… - mira… yo solo hago esto y puedo matarte… es tan simple… - dijo recorriendo la punta de la flecha que era bien filosa que dejaba marquitas blancas en la piel morena de xanxisk, por todo su cuello hasta llegar al mentón… tenia una cara divertida… -

La de xanxisk era de asombro y miedo… ese hombre… ¿seria capaz de terminar con su vida así de simple?... algo tenia que hacer… solo dirigía la mirada en dirección de la flecha de donde se movía… aun que no podía pero sentía el camino… cerraba los ojos y los volvía abrir para ver los grises tan hermosos de su enemigo… ahora – déjame… - decía – ¡suéltame!... – forcejeaba pero estaba acorralada ya que él… tenia sus muñecas agarradas por las de el que sus manos eran mas grandes –

-dime… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto así de simple mas acorralándola hacia la pared de la cueva húmeda –

-no te lo diré – decía -

-o… te sigo apretando, puedo hasta por equivocación enterrarte esta flechita en tu cuello – dijo aun mas divertido con cara de malicia –

-yo… - lo seguía mirando a los ojos… esos ojos grises… parecía que los había visto en algún lugar… no por el color si no esa mirada que por mas malvada que era, no podía ocultar unos sentimientos escondidos por detrás – yo… me llamo… xanxisk… - dijo con dificultad… sintiendo como su cuerpo ya no sentía la pared húmeda en su espalda y que ya no tenia problemas para respirar –

-con que xanxisk… vaya nombre… único en tu especie… jaja… - del enojo con cautela xanxisk saco su arma lo más rápido posible para dirigirlo hacia ese niño, pero – eso no… conmigo no se apunta con el cuchillito… - dijo riéndose, había tomado la muñeca de xanxisk obligando a soltar el cuchillo viendo como el arma caía al suelo – sabes… me recuerdas algo que aun no lo tengo claro en mi mente… tu forma de ser… por lo que he visto es algo diferente… - dijo soltándole la muñeca… mirándola directo a los ojos – tus ojos rojos se ven algo lindos con la luz… pero creo que con los verdes… serian preciosos… - dijo acortando la poca distancia que tenían para dirigirse a la oreja de ella y susurrarle algo – me gustaría poder verte otra vez… pero… cuando ya seas una niña grande y puedas aun que sea hacerme una herida que duela… - dijo para alejarse un poco y seguir mirándola a los ojos con precaución su mirada había cambiado ahora estaba calida – te veo en 3 meses mas… aquí a ver si sigues con una rutina buena… y te conviertas en una aun que sea… mejor asesina… esperemos… y no seas una Thief por siempre… ladrona… - termino con un beso calido en la mejilla de esta… - nos veremos… querida xanxisk… -

Con esa despedida termino alejándose con paso lento… dándose la vuelta para ir a quizás que nivel de la cueva… mientras caminaba y se perdía en la oscuridad… hizo un gesto con la mano… que significaba… el adiós…

El corazón de xanxisk no podía encontrarse mas agitado de lo que estaba… sentía miedo pero a la vez… algo que no la dejo tranquila… esos ojos transmitían los mismo que ella… de maldad no estaba hablando… era como si estuviera buscando a alguien… algo que le pasaba a ella… es como si por fin… había encontrado esa mirada perdida… esa mirada con ese sentimiento calido… antes de que abriera los ojos… el amor… que aun sentía… creía… pero ya nada estaba bien…

Se acordó cuando escucho las palabras de el… "tus ojos rojos se ven algo lindos con la luz… pero creo que con los verdes serian preciosos"… podía ser posible… se acordó de esa extraña maga… sus ojos eran de ese color… pero la mirada… el estilo, era igual a ala de ella… tal vez… ese muchacho… ese archer… ese aprendiz con la flecha… ¿sabría algo de lo que le estaba pasando por sus visones?... por esos recuerdos… no se si llamarlos recuerdos… pero esas imágenes donde salen la maga… el asesino… todos… ¿algo tendría que ver con el?... era mejor buscarlo… y preguntarle…

Pero así… de simple no podía… él tenia la razón… no era muy fuerte y si quería verlo era necesario tener un nivel lo bueno como para no salir lastimada… y por ultimo rasguñarle el brazo… era rápido… pero ella no… ¿3 meses serian los suficiente para tener un nivel… bueno?... no lo sabia pero de todas formas tenia que hacerlo si quería terminar con esta maldición de su enfermedad de una vez por todas…

Y encontrar la respuesta en el…

Ya lo bastante relajada… con un semblante serio… hecho por ultima vez una mirada hacia el lugar de donde se había ido aquel sujeto para… así salir de ahí y llegar al lugar seguro… la villa…

Wiand… aun seguía conversando con su ahora amiga nueva… no se había acordado de su amiga xanxisk… en donde estaba… si estaba bien… ni se percato, esa niña acolita le estaba haciendo perder la razón…

-y sabrás… yo recién estoy empezando como ladrón… - le dijo –

-¿en serio? – pregunto –

-si… por eso necesito ayuda… digo… después de que me convierta en asesino… seré el mas fuerte –

-jajaja… veo que eres muy halagador… - le dijo sonriente –

-si es cierto… de vez en cuando… -

-bueno… por mi parte recién inicie antes de ayer… es por eso que estoy media sola… tu sabes… los que tienen un nivel ya un poquito mas grande… abusan de nosotros los acólitos para subir mas… pero para eso quieren a los que tienen ya muchos poderes… yo no aun me falta conseguir algunos… -

-si… no esperaba tanta suerte… - la chica se rió – pero… algo me callo del cielo para haberte conocido… eres súper bonita… ya me imagino que varios te deben ya haber preguntado y queriendo que les des heal a cada rato… - dijo mirándola –

-eso es muy molestoso… ya me paso y no quise hablar con ninguno, eran tan molestosos… cuando trate de dar heal… algunos se iban con cara de "para que le pregunte si es débil"… creo que mas adelante cuando ya tenga todo esto bien controlado debería cobrar por dar salud… -

-jajaja… pero para que cobrar… eres una mandada de dios… ¿se supone que eres de suporrt o no? – Ella asintió – bueno naciste para ver bien a los que necesitan de tu ayuda… -

-si pero… tampoco para todos… los que están a punto de casi morirse… - dijo algo disgustada –

-si también… los otros son unos aprovechados… que solo por no gastar demás en sus monederos les piden heal… -

-la chica sonrió mas – ¿y vienes solo?...

-hum bueno… yo vengo con… - se detuvo… - ¡ah dios!... xanxisk!... – grito recordando de que si existía su amiga –

-¿xanxisk?... ¿ella es tu novia?... – pregunto -

-err… no, es una amiga que se suponía que íbamos a levelear… esta igual que yo… ambos pasamos la prueba al mismo tiempo… - se sonrojo un poco… la nada –

-ah ya veo… que suerte estas acompañado… yo empecé sola sin saber mucho… - dijo –

-al principio también empecé solo… pero por un accidente conocí a xanxisk en geffen… - dijo riéndose un poco… ¿Dónde estaba xanxisk en estos momentos?... –

-yo vengo de prontera… y unos amigos me dijeron que después tendría que venir aquí a payon a subir de nivel… -

-yo también vengo de haya… ¿cómo nunca nos conocimos antes? – pregunto –

-no lo se… es grande prontera también… es posible que uno empezó antes… y otro después… - dijo –

-si… demás… - estaba algo nervioso y no era precisamente por la chica de ojos violetas… no, como conocía a xanxisk perfectamente estos días de viajes junto a ella… era posible que al no haber encontrado a su compañero de viajes, podría haber deducido que había entrado ya en la cueva… era sumamente peligroso… no tenia mucha experiencia y si ayuda sabiendo lo mas o menos miedosa que era… ya podría haberse lastimado… - komimi…

-¿hum?... – exclamo –

-podrías acompañarme a buscar a xanxisk, ella aun no conoce muy bien este lugar… y como es tan pava… podría pasarle algo… - le dijo –

-jajaja… claro… no hay problema… estoy sola… - le dijo sonriendo… parándose junto con wiand sacudiendo su ropa… - bien vamos –

-vamos… -

Ambos estaban buscando a xanxisk entre tanta gente… komimi no sabia como era físicamente así que solo apuntaba con el dedo a las Thief que veía pasar a los lados… wiand a cada Thief que pasaba decía "no, no es esa" y komimi solo hacia pucheros… nunca le achuntaba…

-para que todo sea más fácil… - rió komimi – dime como es físicamente… -

-a ver… - se detuvo – ella es alta así como de tu porte… pelo castaño oscuro… y de ojos rojos… -

-vaya… tiene bonitos ojos… rojos no se ven todos los días… - opino ella –

-err… yo también los tengo rojos… - dijo wiand con una gotita en la cabeza –

-si pero… los tuyo son mas cerezas… es decir, mas claritos… los de ella de seguro son rojos sangre brillante… ¿verdad?... – dijo aun sonriendo buscando aun entre la gente –

-si es verdad… jajaja… son mas oscuros los de ella – dijo con cara de "tonto"… (N/a: xD… pobre xanxisk tiene los ojos rojos sangre… al parecer el cloro le afecto mucho xD jajaja…) –

-bueno… sigamos buscando… mmm… - de un momento a otro, komimi apunto sus ojos violetas a un lugar que había pasado desapercibido… a lado de la cueva… como en la entrada se encontraba una Thief apoyada en la roca, con los ojos cerrados… algo triste y agitada… - wiand… ¿ella no es? – apunto con el dedo –

-wiand giro su cabeza en dirección al dedo de su nueva amiga… y efectivamente ella era – si ella es… ¿pero que le pasara?... – se pregunto dirigiéndose hacia ella junto con komimi que ella solo miraba la acción –

Cuando wiand se acerco… xanxisk reacciono de inmediato… asustándose… creyendo que era otra persona… creyendo que era él…

-¡wiand!... – suspiro hondo… muy hondo xanxisk – eres… tu… - dijo mas calmada –

-xanxa… ¿que sucede…? – dijo algo preocupado invitando a sentar a komimi al lado –

-es que… me tope con un… loco… - dijo triste… sus ojos rojos estaban asustados y confundidos –

-¿Qué loco?... ah te apusto a que como no pudiste pelear contra un mono, un loco te empezó a molestar… - le dijo –

-algo parecido… pero es solo que no fue un monstruo… fueron miles… - dijo… -

-ah… huiste… -

-si… pero cuando huí accidentalmente caí encima de alguien… - se detuvo – cuando le dije todo el perdón y el acabo con esos monstruos… me humillo… y después hablo cosas incoherentes… - siguió –

-¿que cosas? –

-que me quería ver otra vez… cuando… ya haya tenido un nivel bueno como para hacerle una herida que duela… incluso me amenazo con una flecha súper filuda… - dijo –

-ah… por eso tienes como un rasguño ahí en tu cuello… -

-si… por eso… pero además de decirme que me quería ver… me dio tres meses… y de esos tres meses… tengo que tener un nivel ya casi por ser asesina… - dijo aun con miedo –

-¿tres meses!... si recién estas empezando… -

-lo se… pero wiand… - lo miro – tengo que verlo…

- y para que… es mejor huir de aquí y entrenar en otra parte… más calmadamente – komimi no entendía absolutamente nada… -

-es… el dijo otra cosa que mas me impacto… - aun seguía mirándolo a los ojos… - el dijo… "tus ojos rojos se ven algo lindos con la luz… pero creo que con los verdes serian preciosos"… - le confeso –

-es solo un jote… como todos los demás… -

-no… ¡no!... ¡no te recuerda algo los ojos verdes?... –

-la maga… - dijo -

-exacto… además de que me confeso de que algo le recordaba que aun no lo tenia bien claro en la mente… que tenia una personalidad diferente… - aun seguía – el debe saber algo sobre las visiones… o no haría todo este escándalo… sus ojos no mostraban maldad… estoy segura de eso… -

-entonces… ¿que harás?... ¿estarás bajo entrenamiento durante estos 3 meses?… - le pregunto –

-si… lo haré por el bien de mi futuro… y descubrir todo esto de una vez… - pensando – será mejor hacerlo así… y poner mucho de mi esfuerzo… o si no, creo que moriré… no quiero mas desmayos… -

-bueno… pero… como lo harás… -

-wiand… yo se… que tu también quieres entrenar duro… pero mas calmadamente… si no quieres acompañarme lo sabré perfectamente… no te sientas mal… pero es necesario… además… tengo que valerme por mi misma mas adelante… - se rió con algo de tristeza – seria raro… ver a una asesina corriendo de monstruos… y luchar siempre junto a alguien… -

-pero… - trato de detenerla… -

-acuérdate… que nosotros también somos solos… te agradezco todo lo que me has ayudado… has sido un gran amigo y espero que siga siendo aun cuando no nos veamos… - le dijo… -

-¡mmm!... – trato de llamar la atención komimi – ¡hola!... – saludo con una gotita en la cabeza –

-xanxisk se fijo al lado de wiand… estaba la muchacha sentada hace ya tiempo – ¡hay no!... perdóname… es que no sentí tu presencia… - se disculpo –

-no, no hay problema… algo te debe estar pasando para que estés así de decidida… - le comento –

-si es verdad… perdóname de nuevo, mi nombre es xanxisk de geffen… Thief… - se presento correctamente –

-jajaja… el mío es komimi de prontera… acolita… - xanxisk al escuchar ese nombre algo se le hizo familiar otra vez… -

-¿komimi? – Ella asintió – yo he escuchado ese nombre… en algún lugar… - se dijo –

-¿en serio?... wow… que famosa… jejeje… -

-mmm… bueno pues será… jeje… - luego otra vez se coloco seria – yo creo que aquí… nuestros caminos se separan… wiand… -

-hmmm… yo creo que si… ha… - se deprimió –

-hey… esperen, esperen… - interrumpió komimi otra vez – porque no te quedas por ultimo hoy entrenar… con nosotros… y mañana en la mañana veras lo que haces en tu camino… así para saber como seria pelear contra un monstruo el otro día y así acostumbrarte… mejor –

-yo creo que esa es mejor idea… - le afirmo wiand –

-bueno… podría hacer eso… y mañana nos separamos definitivamente… - aun seguía triste pero, su amigo… siempre estaba ahí para ayudar… sonrió – gracias… -

-na… mejor aprovechemos este tiempo… - se dirigió a xanxisk – oye… pero… ¿como era ese tipo? –

-era un archer… de pelo morado oscuro y ojos grises… bien alto… debe tener un año mas que nosotros… no más… -

-ah… mmm… espero que no nos encontremos con el… - le dijo –

-eso, espero… aun no quiero batallar… -

Los tres entraron en la cueva listos, komimi los iba ayudar a ambos con heal por si presentaban problemas… al momento de luchar con algún zombi o murciélago volador…

De cualquier forma… xanxisk tenia que conseguir un arma mucho mejor que un simple cuchillo… para poder tener más fuerza en el ataque y hacer heridas digamos profundas…

El primer monstruo fue un murciélago… esos que cuando daban la prueba corrían de ellos… ahora lo tenia que enfrentar… wiand dejo que ella hiciera el primer ataque una cortada no tan dolorosa para ese monstruo de veneno…

Con algo de rapidez xanxisk esquivaba los ataques del monstruo… mas de alguno le había quizás pegado pero ella seguía acuchillándolo… que mas podía hacer… si no había dinero no había mucha arma ni armadura que digamos…

El monstruo al parecer le estaba ganando… pero komimi le ayudaba haciendo que se recuperase de inmediato… pronto gano un nuevo nivel… y así sucesivamente…

Los poporing también le estaban ganando… pero aun que fuera de veneno ella no caería muy pronto, también seria de veneno así que no había tanto daño en eso, si no en los constantes empujones del poporing… pobrecita cada vez que la empujaban caía… aun así ya la ayudaba komimi con su súper heal y wiand en algunos otros momentos de desesperación del miedo… aun faltaba un largo camino… por recorrer…

Así estaban todo el día… matando monstruos… hasta que por fin xanxisk se acostumbraba a ver muertes y explosiones por parte del poporing… los murciélagos siempre la atacaban entre artos pero… aun después de todo wiand la ayudaba en eso… mientras mataba algún zombi…

Gracias a las experiencias ganadas en esas batallas descubrió otros poderes a parte del mismo doble cuchillazo… (N/a: xDD doble acuchillaso xDD ajajaja!) Uno… en donde podía tirar un ataque y al mismo tiempo envenenar… otro donde robaba cosas de valor de los monstruos… y otros mas donde en este momento no me acuerdo… (N/a: XDD!... me falta jugar ro… T.T dios aquí sin Internet… y sin el juego! T.T)…

Ya había reunido bastante… por ese momento entre ataque y ataque… varios objetos… también en los que no alcancé a mencionar en los monstruos había uno que no era tan rápido… se llamaba skeletor… y era un esqueleto… no ofensivo a menos que lo molestaba el te iba a atacar… tiraba huesos al final de su muerte (XD)…

En eso se ganaba mas ganancias… en los huesos del skeletor… por lo tanto por ahora quería juntar de esos para después comprarse una arma en la que valía la pena… por mientras que en algunas batallas ganaba nivel y experiencia…

A veces cuando xanxisk se cansaba, luchaba wiand y komimi no mas… mientras ella solamente se iba a sentar… pasaban personas… varios trabajadores… también muchos como ella y wiand… y otros que solo estaban de pasada… como un knight que de seguro pasaba por ahí a ir a tal nivel de la cueva… y luchar con monstruos de otro nivel…

También veía pasar asesinos… y asesinas… habían muy pocas… mujeres como ella ahí… sabia cual era la otra etapa del Thief… el rouge… pero nunca le gusto ese job… por mas fuerte y sexy que era… estaba obsesionada por convertirse en asesina… aun era un misterio… solo tenia ese concepto en la mente desde que abrió sus ojos… quizás algo tenia que ver con estas visiones… pero todo estaba relacionado… todo… al parecer…

En una vio pasar un asesino tapado con una mascarilla blanca… y unos lentes de sol… lo miro con determinación y si definitivamente tenia buen aspecto… pero fue cuando en una… se saco los lentes para observar su alrededor… y la impresión fue esos ojos cafés… esos mismos del asesino… en sus visiones… el único problema es que tenia el pelo plateado… corto, y revoloteado para todas partes… como aspecto definitivo de asesino… era muy parecido… a lo mejor era pura coincidencia según xanxisk… porque algo le decía que mas adelante… todo era al revés…

¿De donde había sacado esa deducción?... no lo sabía… de repente su mente le dijo eso… ¿raro no?...

Después de observar al asesino de detenerse y mirar a su alrededor capto que él andaba buscando algo… cuando de la cueva aparece otra acolita de pelo rosado… y de ojos verdes… su corte de pelo era corto… le llegaba hasta el cuello de una manera muy linda… en su cabeza llevaba un cintillo muy hermoso… esa acolita de pelo rosado se dirigió hacia ese asesino… para darle un beso sonreírle y irse… hacia la salida… el mismo gesto hizo el otro…

Que raro… porque xanxisk sintió como si ya hubiera conocido a esas personas… todo era tan extraño… llego aquí y de nuevo tenía un enredo en la cabeza…

-¿xanxisk… te sientes bien? – pregunto komimi, tomando la atención de ella –

-eehh… si… no tengo nada… - siguió mirando en dirección a esa pareja para luego hacer un gesto de "no" y mirar a la chica de ojos violetas – estoy bien… - le sonrió – ¿terminaron ya de matar a ese zombi? – le pregunto –

-la chica hizo el mismo gesto y afirmo – si ya terminamos… estamos listos para salir de aquí… -

-¿wiand?... – llamo xanxisk –

-¿hum?... – exclamo wiand recogiendo algunos objetos que había tirado del suelo… -

-salgamos de aquí… estoy cansada… -

-si al tiro vamos… espera –

Salieron… y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia la casa donde había una mujer vendiendo y ofreciendo por comprar algunas cosas…

Entre todas las cosas que junto xanxisk gano como 5.500k wiand como 3.000k y komimi como 2000k… aun faltaba para la mitad de comprar una arma buena… pero por lo menos ya tenia camino recorrido… ahora faltaba seguir lo que quedaba… que igual era mucho… (XD)…

Esa noche seria la última donde estaría acompañada de wiand… hablaron todo lo que no pudieron por las pruebas y que otra cosa… se conocieron mas… pero no era para tanto… si es como de toda la vida supieran quienes eran…

A la mañana siguiente xanxisk se despertó temprano… dejo una nota para wiand… le dio un beso de agradecimiento y se fue… para ser una gran asesina (xD) (jajaja)

**Continuara… **

-.-.-.-.-

**Xanxisk – chan: **

**Lo mismo de antes del capi anterior xD: **ahora si podré xD contestar reviews después de un largo tiempo nn

**Kye – san**: hola niña! No sabes como extrañe tu reviews xDD!... jejeje gracias por seguir leyendo! Y posh ahora de nuevo esta interesante n.n, quien será ese niño malo!... uy adivina xD!  
pero bueno, recién me estoy integrando y poniendo todas las cosas al día… lo de payon pues siempre iba para haya con mi assa… o a veces donde estaban esos zombis medios raros monstruos… xD… y bueno veras eso de las dancers al principio las encontraba muy creída y todo, pero después me di cuenta que no… son todas monas xD bueno la mayoria!... que pena por tu high priest… son bonitos esos personajes… xD yo ahora entreno una acolita sera priest… n.n!

Y bueno en tu historia me he quedado perdida xD… no me acuerdo que capitulo estaba… así que creo que tendré que leer todo de nuevo… para saber sobre los nuevos capítulos xD para mi… jajaja, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo te lo agradezco mucho y además de tener las esperanzas de que volviera… espero que sigas y ahí un día te mando el reviews de tu historia…!

Ya se cuida mucho y nos estaríamos leyendo!

Aioos! (ja né)

**Spushan:** se que volverás a leer la historia otra vez… n.n gracias por tu reviews anterior yo tmb extrañaba esta historia y poder actualizarla!...

**Wallace washon sersi**: hola po!... Mirsh!... al fin mandas reviews uta cabro pucha que lo extrañe xD... gracias por subirle a mi monita! Se lo agradezco mucho! xD… el guerrero xD… ya washon sersi xD nos estaríamos comunicando por msn se cuida xD! Un beso aios!

Y a todos! Muchas gracias espero que hayan disfrutado el capi!...

Domo arigato!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wajajjaa xDD!... el final de este capitulo fue todo para la risa xDD… dios mío nunca me reí tanto escribiendo xDD…  
al parecer necesitaba… ociosar un poco… wuii ya saben quienes son la chica de pelo rosado y el asesino de pelo plateado :P?...

Y alguien sabe quien es ese maldito acosador de Thief lindas como xanxisk?... xD yo creo que si… en el 15 o 16 capi habrá otro nuevo personaje… y por mientras llegara otro mas en el 13 o 14 xD… ya me perdí… xD

Bueno no tengo Internet aun… :o… ahora no solo es por el lugar el problema si no que es por la constructora abajo también hay un problema con la misma constructora… xD inventa cada cosa… xD… son más mentirosos xD…

Pero bueno si leen este capi es porque lo hice en un día sin Internet xD… espero por último subirlo en un cyber… xD…

PD: si alguien es de santiago y vive cerca de peñalolen y tiene el juego xD… por fa… comuníquese conmigo para que me lo de xD… estoy hace 3 meses tratando de bajarlo y la cosa se queda pegada cuando lo quiero instalar -.-… maldito sakray… maldito ragnarok xD…

Eso un beso para todos!...

Y sorry por no contestar reviews pero ya saben xD no hay comunication xD

Los quiero a todos n.n… y nos estaríamos viendo el próximo capitulo

¡Gracias a todos!

Mata ne!...


	15. La batalla

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 13… (Al fin supe que numero de capitulo era xD)

"**La batalla"**

-.-.-.-.-.-

Hace tiempo, la cueva estaba como siempre en la gran ciudad de payon… desde el último encuentro de su mejor amigo… no había cambiado y seguía igual que siempre, o por lo menos ella daba esa impresión, pues de ya estar aproximadamente dos meses en aquel entrenamiento en la cueva de payon, no encontró cambio alguno, mas algunos que recién llegaban, encontraban mas cosas que hicieron al estar ausente por mientras.

Durante el extenso entrenamiento, cada día, cada minuto, ella ganaba experiencia, algunas caídas… otras humillaciones, lo que uno tiene que pasar para poder ser finalmente alguien en rango y respetado por otros que se creían, por el hecho de ser mas fuertes…

Una que otra herida tenia en los brazos u piernas, que a medida de las batallas ganaba por luchar contra monstruos y seguir incrementando su poder…

También, para ayudarse y ayudar, conocía personas que mas adelante, pasaron a ser amigos tan importantes como lo era wiand, uno de ellos, se llamaba Wallace… William wallace, cuando lo conoció, pasaron muchas cosas, mas que nada en un intento fallido de derrotar a muchos ella sola, aun sabiendo que su nivel no era del todo correcto para poder derrotar tantos…

Pero a veces perdía la cabeza, y solo tenia un objetivo, y no era el hecho de ser la mejor si no… el comienzo de todo esto, para poder descifrar el puzzle que tenia en su cabeza y que faltaban muchas piezas, o quizás solo una que solo la daría él…

Por eso mismo, ya no tenia oportunidad de derrotar a tantos monstruos estaba herida y su cansancio le pesaba bastante…

Justo en ese momento apareció ese swordman que entrenaba en el segundo nivel de esa cueva…

Cuando vio a esa Thief cansada sin fuerzas tratando de poder seguir luchando contra esos monstruos que eran aproximadamente 5… tubo un increíble impulso de ayudarla, después de todo esos monstruos no eran nada comparado con el y estaba a punto de conseguir el siguiente nivel para ir hacer la prueba del caballero… no dudo mas, además de que el tenia como una familiaridad al verla… algo extraño… pero estaba en apuros y tenia que ayudarla…

Después de ayudar y acabar con todos esos monstruos se quedo charlando con ella mientras se recuperaba, estaba muy herida, cansada, lo típico cuando uno ya no puede seguir peleando…

Le agradeció todo, la ayuda, y al estar acompañando para que se recuperaba tranquilamente sin ningún conveniente de otra presencia de un monstruo.

Se contaban cosas de sus vidas, se conocían, de a poco iban formando una confianza tan fuerte, tanto como para poder llamarlo "amistad", es claramente, le ocurrió lo mismo con wiand, como si lo hubiera conocido de toda la vida… como si ya lo conociera y ese nombre fuera el mismo desde hace muchos años atrás…

La impresión fue esa, y mágicamente algo coincidente de que él fuera un swordman, poco para ser un gran knight…

Después de seguir conversando con el, lo mas conveniente era seguir incrementado su poder, el tiempo se aproximaba, el tiempo era oro entonces… así que un poco de tristeza lo mas decidido era seguir con su entrenamientos, haciéndole saber la final de conversación…

Pero no era de preocuparse, mas adelante volverían a encontrarse para seguir contándose sus viajes y experiencias, claro esta, después de que él, siguiera con sus castillos… eso fue raro porque nuevamente sentía que eso era lo mas común, raro… ¿no?

Ahora, volviendo a la actual realidad, un cuerpo era mas ágil moviéndose entre 3 monstruos…mucho mas ágil, que antes, ahora usaba sus poderes, ahora podía esconderse, por momentos, podía envenenar atacando, ahora, era toda una experta con el cuchillo, pero simplemente no era cuchillo, era una arma poderosa que con el esfuerzo de rasguños, se convirtió en damascus… una arma bastante poderosa, que ayudaba bastante en los cortes infinitos en el cuerpo del monstruo…

Estaba orgullosa de eso, ahora era muy rápida en matar en solo minutos a esos monstruos… quizás ya era tiempo de pasar al segundo nivel, la pregunta era… ¿se había cumplido ya los 3 meses de la ultima vez?... no lo sabia… no era conciente de sus días… y al parecer…

Ya era la hora…

Después de terminar con esos cadáveres vivientes, se dedico a observar… si conocía demasiado bien este lugar como para recorrerlo de arriba a bajo… sin atreverse aun de avanzar al siguiente nivel…

Sacudió un poco su arma que estaba llena de asquerosidades de los monstruos, sangre, pero aun así seguía tan linda como siempre… luego la guardo a un lado de su cintura…

Se peino un poco… sus largos cabellos castaños ordenándolos, para que no se vieran tan indecentes… un ribbon de color morado adornaba su pelo en un costado… le quedaba muy lindo, se lo habían regalado… un día cuando estaba descansando en un rincón… un ThieF como ella…

Sus bellos ojos seguían indicando inocencia… menos que antes, pero aun seguían brillando con la misma intensidad… esos ojos rojos sangre siempre se veían hermosos…

Había crecido, estaba mas alta, mas madura, ahora ya no era la primeriza… definitivamente estaba en el estado medio… su miedo, no la vencía como antes… y solo se dejaba hacer con su arma… con sus movimientos…

Si, sentía que cuando ya fuera asesina, todos la quedarían mirando haciendo una especie de danza moviéndose para todos lados con sus jurs… (Jur XD), enterrando, sus rápidos movimientos entre tantos monstruos…

Ese en el tiempo se convirtió otro más de sus sueños… que ya pronto sin imaginárselo, se cumpliría… mas adelante, claro esta…

Después de hacer el recuento que paso de su vida… con despacio se dirigió hacia el otro nivel de la cueva… no quedaba tan lejos ya que últimamente se dedicaba a entrenar cerca de pasillo al segundo nivel…

Todos sus sentidos estaban en contacto… todos estaban alerta, presentimientos también por si alguien quería atacarla por atrás… (N/a: aaajajaja XD sonó feo XD… o.o ya, ya, me calmo XDDD)

Sin sentir nada aun… siguió su caminata hasta toparse con el portal que llevaba hacia el siguiente nivel… ese portal existía por razones una, para que los monstruos no pasaran donde estaban los mas débiles y otras… para que los primerizos se dieran cuenta que no todo es para ellos…

Con nerviosismo por conocer el otro lado… se movió hasta pisar ese aro mágico… que de pronto una luz se activo… para cuando abrir los ojos ver la siguiente imagen…

Era exactamente igual, había mas luz eso si, y las paredes era de un leve color rojizo… mezclado con un poco amarillo…

A la entrada estaban sentados, acos, priest, knight, assas, hasta Thief como ella… incluyendo mujeres…

Entonces era un lugar perfecto para entrenar… y seguir subiendo niveles…

Otros más entraron y se dirigieron más al fondo de la entrada para matar más monstruos…

Así que sin esperar siguió caminando hasta estar al frente… aun no se encontraban monstruos y eso la alivio bastante…

No quería matar por ahora… solamente conocer, pero como eran salvajes estos al parecer atacaban igual no mas…

Por cualquier cosa… ella podía esconderse, y por mientras el monstruo seguía buscando se iría al momento de aparecer otro…

Lo malo era su sp… era poco… pero lo suficiente para estar un tiempo escondida… a menos hasta que se termine todo…

Sin sentir aun alguna presencia que era de algún monstruo, no le daba importancias las otras presencias… es decir de las personas que pasaban… no se fijo que un extraño cuerpo se acercaba a ella… con cautela claro de ser alguien ágilidoso… (N/a: xD al parecer invente esa palabra xD o el Word esta maldito xD)

Hasta el último momento cuando el personaje misterioso estaba lo suficientemente cerca, saco algo de su espalda… algo así como una flecha… lo que si se dio cuenta era el halcón de plumas café que volaba a metros de el… y por eso no mas… capto que alguien estaba detrás suyo con no tan buenas intenciones…

Su mirada cambio a una mas seria, cuando iba algo dirigida a ella se movió lo mas rápido posible esquivando aquella cosa que hubiera clavado en su pierna derecha…

-¿que demonios! – exclamo ella mirando a la dirección que fue dirigida –

-hmm… veo que estas mejor desde la ultima vez… - se escucho una voz mas o menos maléfica desde ahí… - ¿Cómo estas?... pequeña xanxisk… - salio del lugar oscuro para verse claramente la figura de un hunter… mas alto que la ultima vez, su mirada no había cambiado, sus ojos plateados brillantes, su pelo revoltoso de un color morado… el único cambio que tenia era su uniforme, de Cazador –

-ah…con que eres tu… - dijo mas calmada, pero terriblemente nerviosa… él se había convertido en hunter y ella seguía como una Thief…se sintió terriblemente débil - ¿ya han paso los tres meses? – pregunto mirándolo fijamente a los ojos… -

-me alegro que aun te acuerdes de nuestra deuda… -se detuvo y se acerco mas a ella – pues… claro que si, o si no estaría perdiendo mi tiempo en estupideces para encontrarme contigo… - le dijo sonriendo -

-hn… - exclamo xanxisk alejándose para hacia a tras – bueno… me he preparado lo bastante… para que llegara este día… - le dijo no muy decidida en las palabras – yo…

-hmm… eso pareciera… por la manera en que esquivaste la flecha… - se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos y sonreír – pero… me di cuenta que no fue por mi presencia si no del halcón – como era posible… como había adivinado eso - es fácil, recién note un cambio cuando mi halcón se acercaba mas donde estaba yo… -

-es cosa mía… si recién capte tu presencia… eres mucho mas poderoso que yo… y… - se detuvo –

-oh… ya te estas rindiendo… si es así, sigues siendo tan patética como cuando te conocí… - aun seguía humillándola –

-¡cállate!... aun así no tienes derecho de humillarme… mejor sigamos con esto haber quien es mas fuerte… - le dijo molesta… si tenia miedo, pero estaba segura que si algo hacia contra el… dejaría de humillarla y si era posible derrotarlo, saber algo mas del puzzle en su cabeza… eso era lo que mas quería, últimamente ya no tenia desmayos y eso era lo mejor –

El hunter sonrió… su contrincante… era muy decidida… nunca pensó que desde la primera vez, sentía cosas desconocidas por ella… de hecho, lo único que quería era que llegara ese día, para por fin… verla, lo que mas le gustaba, ese aire de seguir adelante pese a todas las cosas… ahora, ella si salía lastimada, no era su problema, debió entrenar y no ser tan patética como todos los otros quienes entrenaban aquí… según el… su ser era perfecto y de seguro que ella ni podría si quiera hacerle una herida…pequeña…

-bien… entonces querida xanxisk… empecemos el duelo en esta cuevita tan pequeña… - le dijo, para poner una posición de ataque… sacando una flecha, colocando una mirada decidida… -

-ella se coloco en posición también… (N/a: "bla, bla" pensamientos ok? xD) saco su arma de su cintura para colocarla al frente sus ojos también se volvieron decididos – "cielos… como lo haré, bien, bastante desventaja tengo, flechas y un halcón… como sea tengo que esquivar todo..." – pensó rápidamente –

Las personas por alguna extraña razón no pasaban por ahí, mejor así porque estaban en contra las reglas en ese momento y no se aceptaba una batalla en pleno campo de matanza de monstruos.

Los dos estaban listos para comenzar… y el primer ataque fue de xanxisk… quien empezó a correr fuertemente hacia él, con su damascus directamente… el momento se tenso, pero cuando el arma iba a clavar en el pecho de mininu… el simplemente se corrió, esquivando el ataque y como respuesta, pegándole en el brazo que tenia ella el arma…

El dolor fue muy fuerte, por un momento pensó que se le había quebrado el hueso, aun así no soltó la damascus y resistió, como para darse vuelta y seguir atacándolo… había soportado varios porrazos y aun así no se daría por vencida, sabia perfectamente que el no seria muy amable en atacarle…

Y el simplemente seguía esquivando pequeños ataques hechos por el arma, ella a veces esquivaba sus ataques doblándose entera u saltando… pero sabia, que su agilidad, no era muy buena… lo noto por el hecho de que no había ni siquiera rasguñado alguna parte del cuerpo de su contrincante… mientras que ella recibía la mayoría de los golpes…

Mininu… se estaba aburriendo al no notar ningún cambio, y para terminar de una vez por todas le planto una patada en medio del estomago para empujarla con mucha fuerza a la pared de la cueva.

El polvo se vio entre medio… mininu sonreía complacido por su fuerza, y además de la debilidad de esa pobre Thief… y ni siquiera había utilizado una de las flechas ya que si fuera así seguramente ya la habría matado…

Quejidos se escucharon en la pared… quejidos de dolor y rabia, al no poder si quiera pegarle, a este paso terminaría muerta… pero aun así seguiría luchando pase lo que pase…

-que pasa… ¿ya te rendiste? – pregunto mininu aun en su estática parada… con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa muy maléfica sin ningún rasguño -

-hn… - se quejo… el polvo desaparecía y ella aun estaba ahí tratándose de parar, un pequeño hilo de sangre corría desde los labios hasta el mentón, su mirada era tapada por su chasquilla – nunca… - dijo despacio para levantarse apoyada de la roca aun mirando hacia abajo – nunca… - volvió a decir - ¡Entendiste?... – grito levantando su mirada limpiando sus labios con su manga del traje –

Sin previo aviso… algo rápido se movió… que capto mininu… pero cuando iba a esquivar… ella se mueve un poco del otro lado, pasándole a llevar el cachete derecho de la cara con la damascus afilada.

A lo lejos se veía a una Thief parada… y adelante un asombroso hunter con las pupilas contraídas hasta el máximo… como era capaz… como se atrevió a dañar su bello rostro… eso si se lo pagaría.

-espero… que el veneno… no cubre todo tu rostro… - se escucho un murmullo detrás, para ver caer a una arrodillada xanxisk cansada hasta el máximo –

Del rasguño comenzó a sangrar la herida manchando parte de la cara y cayendo la gota finalmente al piso - ¿Cómo? – pregunto incrédulo, se toco la herida viendo su sangre en sus dedos, luego sintió un malestar en todo su cuerpo… ahí supo recién que le había agregado veneno - demonios… - maldijo cayendo sentado en la pared –

Xanxisk se arrastro hasta también tocar su espalda con la pared… respirando agitadamente como si la vida se le fuera en ello…

Ya no podía estaba cansada y si seguía luchando seguramente seria su final…

El veneno que introdujo con un ataque que tenia ella, no era muy potente… de hecho en un par de minutos se consumiría para desaparecer… pero era lo único que había tenido en mente… deshabilitarlo algunos minutos para recobrar fuerzas y seguir…

El hunter aun estaba ahí, tirado, respirando agitadamente, sus movimientos fueron tontos, no controlaba muy bien su organismo el veneno lo tenia muy afectado… el sabia que duraría poco el efecto y volverían todos sus sentidos cuando se consumiera todo… pero por el momento se sentía débil, a pesar de ser fuerte seguían afectándole algunas cosas como el simple veneno…

Xanxisk aun de estar cansada… se guardo su arma en la cintura, gateo con dificultad hacia el… ella sabia que tenia que ganarle… aun estar así… tenia que seguir…

Llego al frente de el hincada… su mirada se encontró con esos ojos plateados… y como si fuera necesario comenzó a pegarle con sus puños… a ver si así, podría ganar… aun que fuera un poco y cansarlo…

El no lo esquivaba estaba mareado, y no podía distinguir bien… se maldijo por eso… la herida que le hizo xanxisk se estaba sanando y dejo de derramar tantos líquidos que antes, pero sentía como los golpes no tan fuertes pero que igual hacían daño eran cada vez mas…

Xanxisk se canso de aguantar y cayo encima de el por el agotamiento… el solo se dedico a aguantar el mal estar de su cuerpo, el efecto ya se estaba terminando pero aun seguía mareado…

Las dos respiraciones eran diferentes, una era tranquila aguantando algo, mientras que la otra era muy agitada… descansando de todo…

Ya faltaban pocos minutos para que el efecto terminara… y el malestar se alejara de a poco hasta que por fin, sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad… si estaba un poco cansado pero no le había quitado tanta vitalidad y podía seguir luchando… pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que había un cuerpo encima suyo… descansando en su pecho… no podía perdonarla por haberle hecho eso, mas sin embargo igual cumplió con la expectativa que él le había encargado para su combate, y sabiendo que desde ser una novata había incrementado increíblemente… (N/a: xD eso se escribió mal… "Esto es increíblemente increíble" XD), si podía perdonarle parte de la deuda… esta bien, tampoco era tan miserable para matarla, pues hasta ahora el solamente había hablados mas con ella que los otros que se encontraba por ahí… había formado una relación extraña según el…

Dejándose vencer, decidió recuperarse del cansancio hecho por el veneno…

Momentos después, xanxisk se sintió mucho mejor, ya no le dolía parte de la espalda, ni su brazo derecho… su labio había sanado… y se encontraba recuperada… no del todo pero estaba bien y lo mejor… no estaba muerta…

Su vista se aclaro enfocando sus hermosos ojos rojos… ahí sintió algo blandito que apoyaba su cabeza… no se acordaba que era, y se estaba extrañando de porque aun estaba con vida si se canso tanto que no lo soporto… su contrincante ya debió haberle hecho mucho daño…

El lugar donde apoyaba su cabeza subía y bajaba, escuchando un corazón bastante tranquilo… se espanto, que hacia ella encima de alguien, sabia que era una persona ya que su mirada se dirigió donde tenia apoyada su cabeza… y era como una especie de polera… abrigada… con algo café al medio… en el pecho mas específicamente…

Su cabeza se levanto de golpe… mirando hacia al frente… y se topo nuevamente con esas orbes plateadas tan bellas… la única diferencia que esta vez, estaban brillando…

Sus pupilas nuevamente se contrajeron, un leve sonrojo apareció por su rostro y espantada… trato de salir… pero se lo impidió…

Lo que mas le espanto… y que quedo estática… fue el gesto de los labios de el… una calida sonrisa que apareció la ultima vez cuando le beso la mejilla…

Lentamente el hunter acerco sus labios a los de ella… ella solo miraba, no creía lo que sucedía… pronto algo cubrió sus labios…

Eran los de él…

Un calido beso se formo entonces… xanxisk estaba impactada¿Qué estaba sucediendo, el… ¡la estaba besando!... nuevamente sus pupilas estaban contraídas al máximo… se veían una pequeña mancha roja… de sus ojos… trato de safarse e ir corriendo…

Pero hubo un mínimo tiempo, en que sintió esos labios tan familiares… se relajo de a poco, cerrando sus ojos… dándole espacio a el… para que explorara toda su esencia de sus labios…y que aun no había sido profanado por ningún hombre aun… hasta ahora…

El beso era tranquilo, no tan salvaje y se dejaba hacer a medida que se daban confianza… y sin embargo… para él, era algo necesitado desde la primera vez que la vio…

Pero todo lo que comienza debe terminar, y por falta del aire, tuvieron que separarse… xanxisk tenia ahora mas expandido sonrojo por sus mejillas… mininu estaba calmado… y relajado… se atino a sonreír otra vez…

Aun sus miradas se fundían… luego como si fuera otro cuadro… los ojos de xanxisk cambiaron a unos verdes y los de mininu a unos cafés…

Se sonrieron ambos… se abrazaron y se susurraron palabras…

-después de todo… - hablo xanxisk – tenias razón con lo que dijiste aquella vez que estábamos sentados en la banca en prontera field… - le dijo a centímetros de la oreja de "Gabito" –

-si, viste… yo sabia que seguiríamos juntos después de todo… - le contesto mostrando una sonrisa - ¿miau? – pregunto –

-miau…- contesto xanxisk muy sonriente –

Después se separaron, se siguieron mirando… y de nuevo el cuadro cambio, el traje de asesino y maga desaparecieron… y los ojos de ambos personajes volvieron al mismo color natural… y con sus respectivos trajes, de Thief y hunter…

Xanxisk confundida se separo… mirándolo otra vez, fue algo sumamente extraño, luego de eso un dolor demasiado fuerte le vino a la cabeza tanto como para volverse loco…

Se tomo con sus manos… sujetándosela… lanzando quejidos de dolor… era tanto el dolor que pareciera que ya estaría inconsciente mas rato… y eso si no lo soporto… mininu la miro algo preocupado… no sabia que hacer en estos casos, siempre fue una persona fría, que no le importaba a las demás personas, pero ahora, que sentía cosas y que estaba reaccionando algún sentimiento… esta preocupado por ella…

Y claramente… seguía en pie pero la mente de xanxisk no, sus ojos dejaron de iluminar y tener perlas profundas sin chispas…

Ahí fue, cuando por fin, la vida entera pasaba por su cabeza, la vida entera que estaba recorriendo…

Esa vida que vivió hace muchos años y que por esa razón tenia visiones tan extrañas…

El flash recorrió todo… hasta el último día… hasta ese día por gabito… ahora comprendía todo…

Ahora sabia quien era esa maga, ahora sabia quienes eran todos esos personajes que se parecían demasiado a sus amigos… ahora sabia… absolutamente todo…

Ella era la maga, este hunter era gabito, que reencarno en el por la ultima pelea y que le ocasiono un shock… por eso, wiand resulto ser el amigo de toda la vida… y que William wallace haya sido el conquistador de castillos durante todo…

Tenia una hermana que se llamaba faran – su… y el novio de ella era el mismo hermano de gabito… y por eso fue tan familiar…

Por eso todo fue tan familiar… ¡por eso!...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos sin vida de xanxisk, hicieron caminos largos por todas las mejillas hasta caer en el suelo…

Sintió tristeza y pena¿porque solo le sucedía a ella ahora que sabía todo, cual era la gracia de saber toda su vida anterior si ahora ella era otra persona… una con ¿diferentes principios?... quizás no estaba tan lejos… por que su objetivo era ser la mejor… y siempre fue ese… pero… ahora que recordó todo… nadie sabe lo que ella si… con nadie podía encontrar esos nuevos sentimientos que estaba pasando…

Sus ojos volvieron a la vida… el dolor de cabeza desapareció por completo… pero la tristeza seguía… los sentimientos inundaban mas su ser…

Mininu se paro… recuperado y se dirigió hacia ella la dio vuelta… y miro su rostro…

Estaba muy preocupado algo le había pasado y quería asegurarse de que estaba todo bien…

Se encontró con unos ojos tristes y confundidos… al momento de verla…

Ella se acerco hacia el ya parada… lo abrazo por completo… para luego murmurar…

-entonces… - paro aun llorando aun cayendo lágrimas de dolor – ¿desde siempre te ame… y no me di cuenta?... desde que yo nací¿estaba destinada a amarte para siempre? – pregunto confundida –

-¿que estas hablando? – pregunto confundido, porque ella decía eso ¿si recién se habían conocido, se dejo abrazar –

-y lo peor… es que soy la única quien siente esto… - dijo con dolor, con angustia – y lo peor… es que tu no lo recuerdas… - se separo para mirarlo… - pero… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?... – dijo, dejando que las gotas recorran ya por la piel hinchada -

-¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto –

Ella no dijo nada… se dio la vuelta tomo su arma… que estaba tirada a un lado… la guardo a su cintura… aun con ese dolor… para mirarlo por ultima vez… y correr por siempre…

El iba a seguirla pero fue demasiado tarde desapareció ante sus ojos… se perdió…

En ese entonces… el se sintió herido… su orgullo había sido hecho pedazos… su pared había quedado sin ladrillos… el único ser hasta ahora, quien rompió su pared y ahora se fue… para a lo mejor nunca mas volver…

Luego le recorrió una rabia, se quedo observando el suelo, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba el ribbon de ella… tirado a un lado…

Se acerco con lentitud… lo recogió y se lo guardo…

Iba a devolvérselo a la dueña… como fuera ahora que su pared estaba echo trizas… la única responsable de eso

Xanxisk…

**Continuara… **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Xanxisk – chan: **

Neee!... gomenasae la demora, pero me deje influenciar por el maldito msn y otras historias :D

Y bueh… este capi me salio triste u.u pero por lo menos ya sabe toda la verdad… jujuju después habrán mas sorpresas XD hay historia para rato… XD

Y para spushan n.n el próximo capitulo saldrá un crussa :D! y alguien mas (/gg) x3… así que esperen XD

Es un milagro que haya actualizado! xD el 6 entro a clases así que para el domingo estará otro capitulo… y después tendrán que esperar

Ya que xD mi mama no me dejara usar el pc en la semana por el cole T.T me quieren matar!

En fin :) …

Aquí contesto los…

**Reviews: **

**Kye – san: **hola niña:) Ajajaja, muchas gracias por tu reviews, siempre mandando reviews ToT que haría sin tu reviews XD me haces feliz, feliz…

Si! es mono, xD primera vez que hago una personalidad malvada jejeje… XD me cuesta porque a veces soy tan happy xD… ya eso fue medio raro XD… pero aun así me gusta

Y mira ahora xD que xanxisk es la que lo derribo wuiii XD ya no es tan frío… (Por lo menos con ella)

:o!... un alchemist, xD este juego me recuerda muchas series xD cuando lo conocí xD mi amigo decía "oh quiero ser hunter" y me acordaba de cazador x… y ahora con el alchemist me acuerdo de full metal alchemist ajjajaja XD… y con la maga harry potter XD…

XD que loca q soy…

Pero en fin n.n nuevamente muchas gracias por tu reviews… como ya dije alegras mí vida con el reviews y me haces el día mas feliz (dije q era happy viste XD)

Bueno, y lo de tu historia continua que no la puedes dejar así! "Xanxisk se cae de la silla" xD… como puedes separar a ayame de ryou!... no, es muy cruel… por eso mismo quiero conti!... te obligo! XD

Jejje muchos saludos y besos!

y nos seguiremos leyendo! Neh!

Ja né!

**Spushan: **hola!... aquí esta la conti, ya esta, regalo xD, el domingo veras un capi donde salga un crussa :)… xD, espero que sea de tu agrado este capi me salio cebollón al máximo XD…

Jeeje, gracias por el dato… pero me contaron que hay que hacer un montón de cosas para que pueda ir a ciudades… T.T… los pc me tienen mala xD…

En fin muchos saludos y besos para ti tambien!...

Nos leeremos al siguiente capi!

Ja né!

PD: gracias por el reviews n.n!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Y bien, gracias a todos xD a los anónimos también, como tu washon sersi wallace… xD (no seas mandame reviews XD) y a todos n.n!...

Este capitulo me salieron mas paginas XD… que increíble tenia inspiración XD

Bueh XD será…

Besos para todos! Y no leeremos el siguiente capitulo!

Aios!

**---------------**

Ah antes doy un aviso… estoy trabajando en otro proyecto que es un ONE – shot , xD con varias paginas hasta ahora, de la misma serie (juego o.oU) y mas adelante lo publicare, xD… es clasificación R… ya saben xD… así que si tienen deseos de leerlo xD, tendrán que poner arriba "R" o.oU creo que saben xD no pregunten!

De ahí daré el aviso de cuando este publicado ok?...

Arigatou gozaimasu!...

Aios XD


	16. Un nuevo atardecer

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dedicado a Un amigo que conocí en el camino de la vida.  
Gracias Inu.chan 3

Capitulo 14

"**Un nuevo atardecer."**

¿Qué era el tiempo?, aquí no significaba absolutamente nada… Había transcurrido demasiado desde la última vez, no habían huellas de nadie, tampoco estaban las de Xanxisk.

Y sólo la vida en rune seguía. Y nuestros personajes aventureros se habían perdido en ella. Solo estaban los rastros y las presencias en algunas partes donde, ocurrieron desastres o buenos momentos.

Xanxisk, estaba sola, no estaba con nadie, ella quiso y se perdió y no volvió nunca más.

Mininu, sólo buscaba en vano, seguía lamentándose por un error del cual él no sabía. Vagaba como un alma en pena, buscando lo que creía inalcanzable, pero pese a su carácter no podía. No estaba de acuerdo en que ese destino ocurriera, no. Imposible.

Aún a pesar de todas las cosas, seguía siendo el chico orgulloso sin sentimientos, aun que su corazón estuviera confundido y asustado por enfrentar esto. Pero él tenía la capacidad para decidir su futuro, era un buen cazador y podía serlo mejor al lado de Xan.

Eso creía que ella, significaba mucho, pero desde que la vio, como que era mucho antes de eso.

Un extraño sentimiento… que aún no conocía, era increíble. Aprendiendo de la forma más cruel, dejándose vencer por un capricho, que era agradable de otra manera.

Comenzó a buscar por cada ciudad, incluso por cuevas y por sí las dudas iría al gremio de asesinos, puede que hubiera el leve de encontrarla ahí. Cosa que casi achunto, hace 1 semana aproximadamente había salido de ahí una Thief ya convertida y pasada a asesina.

Costo porque los encargados de las pruebas y jurados no dan muy fácilmente aquella información. Hubieron sacrificios de por medio. A veces Mininu, odiaba a esos asquerosos asesinos por la forma de ser.

Pero aún así consiguió lo que quería como siempre.

Según los encargados declararon esto:

Hace algunos días había llegado una Thief, más o menos pequeña de altura que él, ojos color carmesí, y un pelo castaño hermoso que brillaba ante cualquier luz.

Cuando llego no estaba muy decidida de convertirse en una asesina, se veía que estaba muy confundida, y sus ojos no radiaban inocencia, ni paz ni nada, eran muy vacíos. Cuando llego, vimos que tenía algunas heridas, le costo el camino para llegar aquí, por lo tanto tratamos de curarla y alimentarla por mientras. Estaba muy débil.

Y cualquier pelea podría causarle más heridas y hasta la muerte, según nuestros doctores.

Pasaron otros días más cuando estaba más recuperada, fue entonces que decidió unirse a nosotros y convertirse en una asesina. Decía que no importara que pasara con ella, que tenía una misión y ante eso no había nada que hacer. Ella estaba viviendo esta vida y no la otra. Y por eso continuaría a pesar de todo.

Cuando Mininu escuchó aquello se estremeció, "¿Otra vida?", algo estaba familiarizado con él, se acordó de las palabras escuchadas antes de ese día en que ella Huyó. "¿Y siempre te amé antes?"… que tenía que ver él en todo esto y ¿Por qué?

Siguió escuchando.

En fin, con todo eso, ya quiso hacer la prueba y eso constaba de tres cosas.

1: Matar a cada una de las especies con el mismo nombre asociado. (XD no me acuerdo cual era el nombre así que por mientras pongámosle uno :B) en este caso Assasin master.

2. Luego de hacer eso, pasar por una habitación llena de monstruos de tipo nivel 3 o 4 muy difíciles de matar a al nivel 60 o más.

Y por último encontrar el camino correcto al gran laberinto, para terminar el test con algunas preguntas.

Al principio a esa Niña le costó demasiado, porque no se acostumbraba a las pruebas asignadas, sin embargo paso cada una sin mayor riesgo, solamente en la segunda prueba un monstruo logró rasguñar algo su brazo. Pero a hacerle daño no alcanzó completamente.

Cuando termino, se fue inmediatamente y más de eso no sabemos nada.

Se despidió de los que conocían y dijo que cuando tuviera más nivel regresaría para aprender nuevas cosas. Si necesitaba.

Después se perdió entre el desierto de morroc.

Y no dijo nada más… aún seguía como la primera vez que llegó.

No había casi nada que perder buscando, eso tenía en mente Mininu, aun habían de poder encontrarla, entonces continuó y siguió. Lo que no sabía era cuando podría volver. Y cuando sería ese día. Pero hasta ahora no era nada positivo.

Aparentemente.

Entre todos esos lugares de leveleo sólo se distinguían trabajadores de todas las clases, niños y adultos. Entrenaban en Payon Cave, mostrando sus desafiantes poderes sobrenaturales ante los monstruos y continuaban con su experiencia subiendo a niveles sorprendentes, hasta pasar los niveles siguientes y continuar con el ciclo.

Se rumoreaba que entre el 2 y 3 niveles de Payon Cave, una figura misteriosa atacaba a todos los monstruos con una increíble velocidad.

Si bien no era muy fuerte, pegaba sus pocos críticos y el poder era más o menos de 200 hasta 300.

Fue rumoreado por un grupo que si no hubiera sido por esa figura seguramente no estarían vivos. Para contarlo.

Contaban que era una mujer, alta, - ellos eran niños – de ojos rojos… sólo la luz iluminaba aquellos rubíes adoloridos.

Su expresión vacía y sin fuerzas a su voluntad.

Cuando ya habían dado todas las características posibles, al fin supieron que era Xanxisk, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ella había desaparecido nuevamente.

Había ido a Los castillos de Geffen. Como siempre lo hacía y a más o menos era conocida.

En una tarde, se encontró el cuerpo sin fuerzas que sólo caminaba con una nostalgia increíble. No tenía nada puesto. Solamente su traje desgarrado y gastado por batallas.

Estaba sola como siempre debió hacer sido. Se retaba mentalmente.

Caminaba con paso lento hacia aquel paisaje, más adelantes habían ogros, pero ella sólo permaneció en ese mapa, sentada entre unos árboles recordando, los buenos momentos, a los Viejos y nuevos conocidos.

Todo era un titulo como un libro o algo así. Ya nada tenía sentido y a veces ella pensaba que todo era una mentira falsa.

-No importa… cuantas veces venga. Nada se repara, y recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer. – Hablaba sola… como una estatua tirada en los arbustos, recordando las veces que con Gabito estaba. – Sigo pensando, para que volví a nacer… la soledad es infinita y el tiempo no repara los recuerdos nuevos que obtengo.

Mi carácter ya ha cambiado demasiado y mis pensamientos no son los mismos que antes. Gabriel ya no recuerda nada ahora y sólo estamos guiados por otra fuerza, por otro mundo y vida.

En una acción inesperada, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas nuevamente, y su corazón comenzó a latir, y los suspiros y el desespero… llego. De nuevo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Otra voz totalmente distinta, había sido escuchada.

-hmm, perdón. Sí estoy bien. Gracias. – Contestó poniéndose seria, sentándose bien –

Él le paso un pañuelo para que se limpiara las lágrimas.

-Oh vamos, tan bonita y sola y triste que estás. – le dijo alegrándola un poco, con esto ella recibió el pañuelo y le dedico una sonrisa un poco complicada. – Vaya, veo que sí la estás pasando muy mal.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, sólo algo triste. –

-hmm¿Qué ocurrió?, claro si me quieres contar… - le dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna… El sol era poco el que estaba ahí iluminándolos, su cabello era tomado por una coleta, era de un color castaño muy claro y brillaba como el suyo. Sus ojos eran azules y muy hermosos, grandes y sinceros… algo, machucados por la vida pero bastante bien. –

-Perdón… - Xan pasaba pidiendo perdón, sus ojos se abrieron después que se pasó el pañuelo por sus rubíes para secar sus lágrimas. – Hace algún tiempo ya, me acordé de cosas que nunca debí recordar.

-Oh… ya veo… que mal eso. ¿Eh? – le dijo algo triste. –

-Si, mal, pero estoy mejorando supongo… sólo que me cuesta asimilarlo, aquí perdí todo lo que yo siempre quise, y ahora ya no lo tengo como antes… y a pesar de todo no hay caso de recuperarlo nuevamente, si él no recuerda. – Le comunico mirando hacia abajo, el pasto verde y sintiendo el viento helado, había bastante neblina.

-mal, mal, me carga cuando pasan estas cosas… ¿Pero tú estas bien o no?, digo, mejor y ya lo has asimilado bien o ¿crees que aún hay alguna esperanza? – le dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Si, ya lo asimilé… pero no hay nada de que se pueda salvar, el tiempo pasó. Y así no más quedan los recuerdos. – Miró hacia el cielo como buscando alguna respuesta buena ante eso.

-si te entiendo¿sabes?, hace algunos años, yo aquí perdí también lo que más anhelaba en la vida. Desde pequeño. – le dijo nostálgicamente. –

-¿Qué cosa perdiste?-

-Algo sagrado, en las batallas de castillos, a mi hermano lo envenenaron y murió suciamente, sabiendo que estaba prohibido utilizar ese poder ante los otros… Sin embargo no hicieron nada y, ya había muerto… tuvimos que enterrarlo en el cementerio de Geffen… - su mirada se inclino hacia el cielo para nuevamente verla a ella.

-oh… lo lamento. – le dijo triste. –

-no importa, ya paso hace tiempo… y su alma descansa en paz yo creo. Algún día encontraré a ese ser y haré venganza por mi hermano. Morirá de la forma más sucia… - Una rabia interna comenzó a sentir, sin embargo se calmo al rato al verla… -

Pero no importa, digo ahora… ¡Ah!, perdón he sido muy mal caballero, mi nombre es Alein Filtrado, pero me puedes llamar Alein… no pregunté tu nombre¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Oh si, tampoco me he presentado, disculpa, yo soy Xanxisk, y tengo 16 años. – le dijo más calmada con sus ojos cansados. –

-Que tierna – le habló – y tengo 18 años, y pronto cumpliré los 19, la verdad es que me siento viejo… -

-hahaha, - se rió Xan, una sonrisa desprevenida, hace tiempo que no se reía. – nunca es tarde para crecer.

-Tienes razón, en el fondo sigo siendo un niño caprichoso. – le dijo riendo también. – y como te va en tu vida¿recién empiezas como asesina? –

-Sí, hace algunos días que estoy como este trabajo, pero no he tenido tantas oportunidades de subir de nivel, la verdad que ya he perdido las fuerzas… -

-Oh vamos, yo hace tiempo que soy un asesino, pero de flojo que no he subido niveles… he tenido días agotadores resolviendo problemas en otros lugares. –

-ya veo… -

-Yo puedo ayudarte, no caería mal una compañía al lado, me gustaría ayudarte¿Quieres viajar conmigo?... – pregunto con su eterna sonrisa. –

-La verdad no sé, he estado sola por meses… tengo miedo de encontrarme con seres que no quiero ver.

-Pero no te preocupes, Rune es un mundo tan grande… puedes encontrar hasta personas nuevas, conoce un poco, la soledad no es muy buena. Apenas tienes 16 es mejor disfrutar ¿no crees? – preguntó.

-ya no sé quien soy… estoy muy confundida. – le comunico algo asustada.

-pero yo te puedo ayudar ante eso… la vida no es tan gris, vamos, acompáñame… y vivamos algo nuevo… tenemos motivos por los cuales luchar. – su sonrisa aun persistía. –

-Yo… no sé… -

-¡Vamos! – persistía, él era un hombre sincero y sí quería ayudarla de verdad, algo en ella le gustó, algo que con un buen tiempo podría convertirse en algo sano. Y tierno. –

-bueno… acepto. Vamos. – Le dijo aun media confundida. –

-¡Bien!, me has caído muy bien. Xan¿Puedo llamarte así? – le preguntó. Algo inocente.

-Si, como quieras… no tengo problemas en ello. –

-bien, bien, vamos a matar ogros¿Qué te parece? – Le dijo – un buen comienzo para empezar. –

-Pero ogros¿los verdes? – le dijo aterrada, no se atrevía… no.

-No esos no, empecemos con los zombis. – los ojos rubíes de la pelicastaña, lo miraron inconclusos… la verdad que no tenía idea que eran esos monstruos. – Sólo sígueme – le dijo sonriendo, tomo la mano de Xan y se la llevo volando hacia los lugares nuevos que ella no conocía.

Con eso Xan y Alein, comenzaron a entrenar. Los dos estaban cada vez bien, conjugaban mejor, la amistad y la confianza aumentaba, a pesar de los años de Alein, de verdad era un hombre que no le importaba lo demás ni la gente, sólo las cosas buenas y sinceras que uno saca de la vida a veces, y de a poco comenzaba a conocerlo.

Mientras entrenaba sola y Alein tenía que ir a la ciudad para comprar algunas pociones o cosas que sirvieran para pegar y correr más veloz, Xan se quedaba a conocer algunas personas.

La verdad que desde que conoció a Alein, los amargos recuerdos se perdían lentamente de su mente, no era tan fuerte el dolor, no como antes, que clavaba como algo horrible, una estaca en el pecho y hacía sangrar todo a su paso.

En ese tiempo de entrenar en la cueva de los zombis Ogros, conoció a un Cruzado, era muy buena persona, Tenía un sobrenombre por lo cual le gustaba que lo llamaran, fue así que Xan entrenaba con él, Alein y Juntos hacían Partys, para que fuera más rica la experiencia del nivel.

Ya pasados de los meses, Xan logro convertirse en 6x, y decidió que debería aumentar su poder con algunas cartas y cosas especiales que entregaban los monstruos. Alein, la cuidaba siempre y de a paso llego a ser un poco más que amigos. Pero siempre supo que nadie podía reemplazarlo y sólo llego a ser un alma, que sería otra protectora luz.

Fue entonces el día de la despedida, Alein le regaló algo que siempre llevaría consigo.

-toma, mi querida Xan, un regalo único para ti. – le dijo triste, pero aun sonriendo. –

-¿Qué es?, Alein – le dijo curiosa –

-Un regalo – sonrió completamente – ábrelo a ver si te gusta.

Xan lo abrió, algo ansiosa, siempre ocurría cuando alguien le regalaba algo, y la curiosidad al igual que su carácter mataba al gato.

-Oh… que hermoso – Lo que vio fue algo que amó toda su vida, - ¡Te juro que es hermoso!... – casi gritó. –

-Me alegro que te haya gustado… - le dijo aun sonriendo – Toma, ponle esta rosita, y colócale un nombre… tierno sí. Ya sabes como soy – le dijo bromeando. –

-Hmm… ya sé, le pondré Orejitas… le queda bien, es tan chi quitito e indefenso… es bello, gracias Alein ¡Gracias! – le dijo abrazándolo por completo, teniendo cuidado si de no aplastar a la criatura peluda con orejas entre sus brazos… -

-Tú sabes que te quiero demasiado, sólo te pido que te cuides, y espero que nos juntemos de nuevo, siempre te estaré esperando… ¿siempre ya?, Mi coneja. – Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Su sonrisa cedió y coloco una seria. –

-Sí Alein, yo sé que siempre me recibirás… te extrañaré… mucho – unas lágrimas amenazadoras comenzaron asomarse por los rubíes brillantes, no tan vacíos como antes, pero aún faltaba algo. – recuérdame y no te olvides nunca de mandar mensajes… -

-Lo haré, te quiero… vete ya o se te hará tarde para llegar a la ciudad a pié. – le dijo secando esas lágrimas tiernas de aquellos ojos que amaba. –

-adiós, yo también te quiero Alein… -

-Adiós… -

Se alejó con orejitas entre los brazos, ya no estaba sola, después se dio cuenta que no todo era tan malo y todos esos meses que vivió no significaban tan poco…

Pero no sabía que cosas podría ocurrir ahora.

Venían nuevos caminos, unos y el peor, algo que jamás volvería a recordar y a creer de nuevo en la vida…

Seguiría luchando por su ideal principal, a pesar de tener dos vidas paralelas, ahora ella luchaba por su familia, la nueva que a pesar de todo, siempre los amaría y Geffen sería su lugar único. Su casa.

Pero… a veces el destino, daba malas jugadas…

Y demasiadas malas…

No todo era tan perfecto y no todo era tan Imperfecto.

Siempre tendrán que haber cosas de las cuales… uno deberá enfrentar tarde o temprano.

**Continuara… **

**-.-.-.-.**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Xan.chan:** omg, sí que actualicé tarde, pero en fin, este era el penúltimo capitulo y yo creo que no pasara mucho para terminar la historia, ósea que el próximo capitulo es el final…

Ya verán que cosas pasaran, xD igual encuentro que este capitulo es bien fome, porque no salen personajes más externos o conocidos.

A pesar de todo quiero terminar la historia y estar satisfecha con mi trabajo, Realmente le doy las mil gracias a todos mi reviews que han estado conmigo, a los nuevos y viejos que leen esta historia y siguen siendo fieles a pesar de tener una autora xD floja que le de lata y actualicé cada 1 año esto. xD

Kye – san xD te hecho de menos!, la verdad que no leo nada, y ha pasado tanto el tiempo, saludos a todos a Spushan, si es que ve si actualizo esto. xD

Bueno, el otro capitulo responderé los reviews, estoy algo cansada de estresarme xD acuérdense que perdí el pendriver con el capitulo original y tuve que hacerlo todo de nuevo xD wah.

Ya Miles de GRACIAS A TODOS MIS REVIEWS de nuevo ;; ¡les juro que sin ustedes no soy nadie!: **Raven-vidaurreta**, **Spushan, Kye – san, Kail – san y Wallace… washon sersi xD**… aprovechen de leer mis otros trabajos si tienen el tiempo.

Saludos a todos y a los anónimos que leen y no dejan reviews muchas gracias también.

Pronto terminará la historia y no sé que decir XD, voy a llorar así.

¡Cuídense!, nos estaremos viendo el otro capitulo…

**¡Adiós! Y mata ne!!!**

Atentamente su amiga Xanxisk – chan.


	17. Soñaremos Juntos

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Los viejos y nuevos conocidos…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi primer proyecto, al fin completado.  
Gracias a todos. Nunca los olvidaré

Capitulo último dedicado a Wallace, por su cumpleaños numero 17 :)

Capitulo 15

"**Soñaremos… Juntos.****"**

Si lo pensamos bien, la vida es un camino largo que uno siempre debe tener presente. Es corta y larga a la vez, sabía y llena de experiencia para nosotros los inmortales. Los sentimientos al igual que la vida, son largos… y a pesar de tener vidas paralelas, de saber las nuevas cosas de tener en cuenta otros castigos de la vida. Uno nunca deja de sentir las cosas que alguna vez apreciaste.

Los seres humanos nacimos para hacer cosas nuevas a este mundo, hemos creado nuevas formas, avanzadas de poder tener todo a nuestro alcance, de tratar de complementar lo que nunca pudimos, de ser seres completos y en armonía.

A veces las personas para esconder ese miedo, uno olvida las cosas, y las deja desapercibidas, peor castigo para una persona es el hecho de olvidar… a la larga uno termina sufriendo así mismo, termina autodestruyéndose y clavando todo por dentro.

Así es como la vida de aquellas personas, que recuerdan y terminan sufriendo a veces, sólo son cómplices de un mal capricho de la vida.

Uno no escoge el momento ni el lugar, no escoge nada para amar lo que uno a veces no debe amar… al principio las cosas son eternas y hermosas, pero a través del tiempo uno se da cuenta que no siempre la vida junta a dos personas por más que puedan amarse.

Si así quiso alejarlas, ya no se podrá hacer nada contra eso.

Eran los tiempos infinitos que a veces en la mente de la de ojos rubíes hermosos, hacía caso a su conciencia. El sentimiento no podía hacer nada contra eso.

Y a veces ella quería que todo hubiera sido como antes.

Que la vida que antes había tenido surgiera desde el fondo de los calabozos para regresar a su verdadera dueña y comenzar lo que siempre debió aprovechar.

Pensaba que era su error, que todo era una mala jugada, que el dios no existía y que las almas se habían puesto de acuerdo para volver al cuerpo de su original.

Cada vez que estaba sola, y orejitas se sentaba a su lado, comenzaban los ataques de regresión, siempre le contaba a esa cosita de pelos lo que había sido de su vida, lo que ahora no entiende, y que según ella jamás entenderá. Que a pesar de todas las cosas, debía seguir que con lo de un principio estaba destinada, defender su pueblo, donde nació y construyo recuerdos infantes. Geffen. El lugar de sus recuerdos.

Donde conoció a viejos y nuevos conocidos, donde vio al ser que en su vida causaría tanto revuelo, el cual explotaba todos sus sentidos y hacía que su corazón temblara, oír suspiros con cada recuerdo de ojos, y cuerpo y mente perfecta.

Dolía como nunca, porque sabía que nunca podrían estar juntos como antes, él la recordaba como algo que… bueno, que conoció y por esos sentimientos encontrados sólo volvió a sentir cosas nuevas. Ya tenidas.

Era difícil pero, no se podía hacer nada contra eso… aun seguía preguntando a los cielos, mientras se sujetaba su capa… cortada en dos… tan larga y roja desgastada a la vez, quería ser grande pero a veces le daba miedo volar sin tener bien claro las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor.

Sólo estaba sentada en una banca de Geffen esperando sucesos, al fin había llegado a su destino, era una asesina, poseía katares, durante el transcurso ganó cartas, gano poder, gano fuerza y agilidad… podía esconderse en la oscuridad, y desaparecer, podía atacar ocultada, enterrando sus armas bajo la tierra para dejar a todos muertos.

Era una completa asesina… tan distinta a su antigua vez. Era tan solo una niña cuando comenzaba todo, cuando conoció a Wiand, le ayudó tanto, y él de una vez por todas fue feliz en esta vida, no era justo que conociera la verdad, y que al final todos estuvieran confundidos… Gabriel, siempre fue una persona poco comunicativa, ahora entendía que a veces buscaba la fuerza y decisión para poder realizar todos sus anhelos, hace tiempo que no lo veía. Ni sus ojos grises, aquellos plateados que al final, eran los mismos ojos… que tenía entre sueños, entre recuerdos borrosos. Esos desesperados que buscaban, algo. Capaz inexistente.

El trauma que lo dejó marcado, el de matar a una persona con sus propias manos, él no era así y nunca se atrevía. Pero el amor podía todo. Sólo para defenderla.

Olvidar, ese carácter pacifico, tierno y preocupante, ahora Gabriel no era así, había cambiado, era otra persona, y no era necesario engañarse, el alma verdadera, lo había dejado completamente sin recuerdos, más que sensaciones extrañas del cual, él si reaccionaba. Su reencarnación era libre de sentimientos.

Mientras que ella, aun conservaba las cosas como hubiera sido ayer, no solo fue cuando él beso sus labios tan tímidos, si no cuando nació y tenía esos ataques de inconciencia. Es decir desde siempre.

Era algo que estaba destinado.

Sin embargo a pesar de todas las cosas, sus ojos rojos no paraban de radiar confusión. No sabía que hacer ni ir, tampoco estaba tan decidida en complementar la vida que tenía. Es decir, acababa de recordar otra vida más y… ¿Ahora?

Tratando de alejar un poco los sentimientos confusos, agarró a orejitas para sostenerlo entre sus piernas. Comenzó hacerle cariño, ese conejo era un regalo tan especial y querido. Era el único ser que parece que entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Siempre orejitas se mostraba fuerte y decidido, cuando estaba enojado le mordía el pelo y cuando estaba feliz se subía a su cabeza. Y comenzaba hacer sonidos tiernos y agradables.

A veces cuando Xanxisk lloraba, él trataba de llamar su atención. Le lamía las lágrimas y comenzaba a chillar, xanxisk era su ama. Y tenía que cuidarla.

La quería bastante. Y ella también a él.

-Orejitas… ¿tienes hambre? – preguntó cerrando sus ojos, mientras acicalaba las pequeñas orejitas de la cosita peluda.

El otro sólo saltó… con mucha energía. La verdad que tenía mucha hambre.

-Ven… vamos a comprarte algo de Jugo de Zanahoria. –

Con eso se levantaron, orejitas se colocaba encima de su cabeza, era más fácil ir así. Puesto que así no tenía que caminar todo el tiempo. (N/a: xD conejo flojo.).

Mientras la pelicastaña, caminaba por la ciudad de Geffen. Decidió ir a Alberta tomando el transporte Kafra, efectivo y muy bueno. Ahí llego directamente.

Fue cuando vio, la ciudad enorme llenas de tiendas, entre merchants, blacksmith y que otros alchemist. La ciudad del mercado.

Era bueno comprar cosas y tradear ahí, se hacían muy buenas ofertas mientras uno tuviera en mente el valor adecuado, por a veces estafaban y no había leyes contra eso. Más el único de saber bien el precio.

-Wow… hay tantas cosas… Bien orejitas, busquemos por una de estas tiendas… - le dijo sonriendo… mientras lo acariciaba. – hmm… veamos, veamos. – para hacer más corta la compra, decidió preguntar. – Disculpa¿sabes si alguna tienda vende Jugo de zanahoria? – pregunto algo tímida. –

-emm… no sé, parece que al lado de esa: "Para toda su compra" – se llamaba la tienda – Ve, ahí si tienes suerte. –

-Gracias, muy amable – le dijo sonriendo, siguiendo caminando hacia esa tienda. –

Como bien, y le dijo aquel muchacho, encontró a varias tiendas vendiendo jugo de zanahorias, la verdad que uno mismo podía mandar a fabricar, pero había que comprar botellas y completar caprichos para que pudieran hacer el favor. Así que con el zeny que ella tenía decidió comprar unas cuantas. No estaban tan caras. Para su gusto. Todo bien.

Todos los sábados, habían War of emperium. Donde la gente luchaba por conseguir un castillo y ser los reyes de esos. Ganaban muchas cosas, objetos valiosos, de gran riqueza y equipo lo suficientemente bueno como para tradear. Ella no pertenecía a ningún clan, ahora que lo recordaba, Gabriel tenía uno, donde participaba como asesino, sacando el Emperium, para ganar.

Ella también podía participar, podía pertenecer a uno y conseguir una buena estrategia, ser reconocida por todas las ciudades y en Prontera tener su cartel de Guilds Ganadoras.

No se sentía cómoda con eso. La verdad que no le interesaba. Estaba sola y sólo era su mundo y ella. Y sus visiones y recuerdos.

Fue por eso, que como ese día era sábado no había tanta gente comprando cosas. Ni tanta cantidad de personaje haciendo de las suyas.

Era apacible y tranquilo. Recordó que cuando estaba a solas con su pelicastaño, quería participar en alguna que estuviera él y hacer un dúo dinámico y reconocido. Como los más poderosos. Sólo eran sueños.

La nostalgia siempre amargaba su vida, como deseaba que todos esos momentos volvieran, que continuaran su historia en esta nueva vida, pero como antes como eran ellos. Aun así no había mucho que cambiar, ambos eran tan distintos, ya no era tan infantil, ahora era más seria y su sonrisa no era tan vista, él… que podemos decir de él. Era completamente un personaje perdido, misterioso.

-¡agh…! – Se quejó – ya me estoy cansando, de seguir pensando en cosas que no valen la pena… aun que sea un momento. – lo dijo al viento. Mientras se sentaba cerca del mar, nuevamente recordó. – por favor… no más.

Sus lágrimas aparecían de repente, veía su cuerpo reflejado en la bahía… escuchando el sonido de las gaviotas, el mar moviéndose, el viento fresco… movía su pelo, ya bastante largo y cuidadoso.

-te extraño… - dijo mientras se colocaba en posición fetal, escondía su cabeza entre sus piernas, y se agarraba de estas. – te extraño demasiado… -

Orejitas sólo estaba ahí observando la escena triste.

Un rayo de sol, entre las nubes, hizo aparición… el tiempo fue lento. Cuando sintió una mano delgada, y de dedos largos detrás suyo. Haciendo fricción en el hombro.

Rápidamente se giro, tratando de ver quien era el ser que estaba detrás suyo… la sorpresa fue tan grande que sus pupilas se achicaron tanto. Solo reflejando el color rojizo de estos ojos.

-¡Tú!... – dijo en un susurro… Aquel ser de pelos morados, sólo le indico que cerrara los labios, con el dedo tapando. –

-Silencio… - susurro. Mientras se acercaba. –

Él se le quedó mirando, un silencio misterioso apareció y el corazón de Xanxisk sólo tiritaba al igual que sus manos… el aire comenzaba a faltar. Tan grande la impresión ¿Pero como?…

-El tiempo… es mi peor enemigo… - continuó susurrando, mirando aquellos ojos rubíes hermosos que siempre amó.

El momento ya no se hizo esperar, y sólo se dedico a abrazarla completamente, como si fuera lo más necesitado… Xanxisk aun conservaba los ojos enormes, pero al instante se relajó… hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía bien entre los brazos de la persona querida. Sabía que todo era de mentira, pero no podía evitar no engañarse, lo deseaba tanto, lo extrañaba y sin duda lo amaba como para romper todos sus orgullos y decisiones.

El abrazo duró su tiempo, ellos solo permanecían así abrazados, sintiendo el corazón del otro, los latidos desesperados. Como si llegaran a salir del pecho.

Xanxisk escuchaba más que nada su corazón, como era mucho más baja que él.

-Mininu… - susurro con algo de tristeza –

-Sólo susurra, espere mucho tiempo para encontrarte… - comunico diciéndole al oído en una especie de suspiro. –

Todo esto hacía que Xanxisk se derritiera en sus brazos, pensaba que pronto se iría con la corriente hacia la bahía.

Él lentamente dejó de abrazarla para mirarla a los ojos, limpió los detalles de la cara y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, mostró una sonrisa sincera. Luego la dejo de ver un rato para tomar su atención a la pequeña mochila que traía hacia un lado.

De ella saco un pinché morado hermoso, cuidado y de tiempos antiguos. El ribbon que hace meses se le había caído en su primer encuentro.

-Se te cayó cuando estábamos los dos ahí… pero fue demasiado tarde cuando quise entregártelo porque te habías ido… - le dijo colocándoselo a un lado de aquellas hebras castañas… - se te ve tan bien, y lindo.

-gracias… - le agradeció, con una sonrisa, su cara estaba media colorada… tantos sentimientos en un solo día. – pero yo… - le dijo, era imposible seguir con eso, no podía engañarse… el dolor era muy fuerte y para seguir soportando no tenía fuerzas –

Gabo… no podemos. –

-¿Gabo…¿No poder qué? – Preguntó algo fuera de contexto –

-No hay caso engañarse, bueno por mi parte… no. – miro hacia otro lado… esquivando esas perlas grises que colocaban nerviosas – te amo, y lo sabes. Pero ya no es como antes.

-Xan… de ¿Qué estás hablando?, juro que no entiendo,… ¿Quién es ese Gabo del que dices? – seguía desconcertado.

-No vale la pena contarte si no lo recuerdas… todo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y tenemos vidas distintas… - le dijo más calmada, orejitas observaba la escena, vigilando a Mininu por si hacía cualquier cosa no buena. –

-No entiendo, sabes que nos conocimos ese mismo día en que peleamos… - siguió.

-No, no nos conocimos ese mismo día. No lo recordarás porque no tienes los mismos problemas que yo… hace tiempo que tú y yo éramos algo… teníamos otra vida, otros pensamientos y caracteres… - decía media llorosa. –

-sigo sin entender… -

-Tú siempre has sido Gabriel, el amor de Una maga llamada Xanxisk… - Dijo triste… de nuevo con el mismo cuento. – Tú antes eras un asesino, te llamabas Gabito, tu sobrenombre… yo… era una maga, de bajo nivel, de ojos verdes y pelo rubio… éramos distintos, y se amaban y un día ocurrió algo y todos desaparecimos… nosotros también, morimos. Y ahora hemos renacido como otras personas… que nunca debieron juntarse… - miraba hacia otro lado cerrando los ojos… no podía mirarlo después de decirle todo… -

-¿renacidos?... – aun seguía desconcertado.

-Gabo, no entenderás… - continuó diciendo. – ya no sigas,… ¿Por qué debemos tortúranos así?, ya no es bueno vernos nunca más. Nosotros, mi amor, somos pasados – sus ojos nuevamente empezaron a cristalizarse.

-Xan… - susurro quedo – sea lo que sea, y digas… yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti. – Dijo.- y… si fuera cosa del pasado… yo creo que seguiría amándote. A pesar de todas las caídas…

_Eres como una predicción de las buenas_

_Eres como una dosis alta en las venas_

-Gabriel… - el lastimero y profundo murmullo, que se escuchó de sus labios. A pesar de todas las cosas, él amaba su personalidad real. Amaba a xanxisk, a pesar de ser diferente. Aun que no lo recordara… aun que tuviera leves sospechas acerca de su pasado y antigua vida. Él seguiría amando, pese a todas las cosas.

_Y el deseo gira en espiral_

_Porque mi amor por ti es total_

_Y es para siempre_

Sus ojos rojos, lo miraron directamente… orejitas seguía observando. A pesar de que aquellos ojos plomos, lastimeros y solitarios, eran diferentes. No dejaban de radiar el aire nostálgico de hace miles de años. Podría vivirlo como una mentira.

Pero de todas formas no era así. Ella ya no era esa maga… de infantes. Era otra persona, esa la que había crecido entre personas que la amaban, que confiaban en ella. Que conocía. Era todo diferente, y siempre vivió así.

¿Por qué cambiar ahora?

Las cosas no eran tan malas… no. Todo era como se suponía, nadie había escogido el lugar, ni el momento para el rencuentro. Sólo su destino y nadie más.

_Después de ti la pared_

_No me faltes nunca_

_Debajo el asfalto_

_Y mas abajo estaría yo_

-Gabriel… - le dijo acercándose a su cara. – no sabes lo cuan… agradecida estoy contigo. – siguió diciéndole… un leve rubor amenazo las mejillas de la pelicastaña. –

_Después de ti la pared_

_No me faltes nunca_

_Debajo el asfalto_

_Y mas abajo estaría yo_

_Sin ti _

Sin ti, las emociones de ayer, serian la mugre de hoy… - terminó.

Es que de verdad, eran tantas las emociones… tantas, entre tantas, la vida era una larga historia. Un sueño del que despertó un día.

Jamás pensó en recorrer tantas cosas… en descubrir secretos. Antes nunca revelados.

-Me gustaría… saber que nombre escondes detrás… - susurro Mininu a centímetros de los labios de Xan.-

-Nadie lo sabe… ni siquiera tu antiguo yo, Gabriel – mininu se sentía extraño ser llamado así, extrañamente era reconocible aquel nombre, no le daba ninguna molestia.

_Eres la enfermedad y el enfermero_

_Y ya me has convertido_

_En tu perro faldero _

Lentamente… ambos corazones comenzaron a latir muy fuertemente, en vez de besarse de inmediato Xan solo obedeció al abrazo. Continuaron unos minutos así. Es que sentir aquella calidez de nuevo era un nuevo comienzo, algo que no perdió a través del tiempo. Que siempre seria suyo. Por el resto del tiempo.

Sentir de nuevo aquel ser, sujetando su cuerpo, después de tantos años de olvido. No tendrían fin, no aun. No hasta que todo quedara nuevamente. Que comenzaran una vida nueva. No volverían a la antigua. Serían dos personas que por dentro siguen sintiendo, mientras crecen.

_Sabes que sin ti_

_Ya yo no soy_

_Sabes que a donde vayas voy_

_Naturalmente_

Después de sentir esa fragancia nunca perdida, se separó un poco, acarició esos cabellos delgados morados, lisos y brillantes. Miro de nuevo aquellos ojos, hipnotizados por los suyos. Dio una sonrisa tierna, y amorosa. Para luego acercarse más mientras ella cerraba sus ojos rubíes profundos.

Para culminar con un beso que durara toda la eternidad.

El esperado, el deseado. El que se debió terminar cuando la luz blanca los ciego.

_Después de ti la pared_

_No me faltes nunca_

_Debajo el asfalto_

_Y mas abajo estaría yo_

En esos momentos, solo se podía observar a orejitas curioso, mirando la escena algo confundido, desde las piernas de Xan. Una pequeña gota callo en sus orejas, molestándolo un poco. Miro hacía arriba y vio que su dueña estaba llorando.

Pensó que ese hombre, la estaba haciendo sufrir, pero vio que no era a la fuerza. Se calmó y siguió observando por si ocurrían cosas malignas.

Él siempre ayudaría a su dueña porque pese a todo, la amaba.

_Después de ti la pared_

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, y el clima cambió totalmente. Algunas que otras gotas. Cayeron del cielo. Hasta formar una lluvia clara y con fuerza.

Mojándolos a los dos. Orejitas comienza a dar su presencia, ya que no deseaba mojarse. Odiaba tener sus orejas mojadas. Y pelos.

-Perdón orejitas… - se disculpó. – esta lloviendo.

-Si vi… - comunicó Mininu – si seguimos aquí, nos vamos a mojar completamente.

-Estoy sola… ¿puedo estar contigo?- pregunto con algo de miedo. Para asegurarse que todo era de verdad.

-obvio, no te busque para dejarte… - le dijo con una sonrisa. Él había cambiado tanto. Ya no era el mismo Mininu que antes. Ahora tenía corazón.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar despacio por los lugares que no llegaba la lluvia, orejitas aprovecho para ponerse en su cabeza y viajar así. Como siempre lo hacía.

_No me faltes nunca_

No consiguieron un lugar bueno, pero llegaron a la kafra que a pesar de todo. Siempre estaba ahí para dar servicio.

-Disculpen. ¿Dónde desean ir? – pregunto de lo más amablemente bajo un paraguas. –

-vamos para… Prontera. ¿Qué dices Xan? – preguntó.

-si, está bien.

-Como gusten. – respondió Kafra. Y a continuación fueron transportados.

Llegaron sin ningún problema. Aun así estaban todos los lugares ocupados y debieron entrar a un restaurante para no seguir mojándose. La sorpresa fue:

-¿Xanxisk?... – preguntó uno. –

-Tú… yo te he visto. – dijo ella con los ojos grandes. – No puede ser… ¿Komimi? – Pregunto.

-¡la misma!... tanto tiempo de verte, vaya, eres toda una asesina. Felicidades. – comento.

-Gracias… - Dijo algo queda. – y tú, ya eres una priest. También muchas felicidades. –

-Si, no hace mucho… y dime¿Cómo has estado? –

-Bien¿aún sigues con Wiand? – pregunto por si él se encontraba aquí.

-Obviamente, nos casamos hace una semana. – dijo contenta.

-¿y estos niños? – pregunto algo fuera de sí.

-ah bueno… - se ruborizó. – son mis hijos y de Wiand. – finalizó.

-¡Omg!... pero komimi... – exclamó. No había remedio. Siempre serian así estos dos.

-hmm¿qué oh my god aquí…?... – dijo acercándose – ¿algún problema con mi esposa e hijos? –

-Eres un desubicado… - dijo como si nada.

-¡A ver!,… ¡que te crees!... omg¿Xanxisk? – pregunto.

-La misma… - dijo con una sonrisa. – Tantos días, desde que no te he visto.

-Cierto, han pasado muchas noches… ¿Cómo te sientes?, sigues con problemas. – pregunto feliz. Eran mucho el tiempo. Y siempre él tuvo sospechas sobre su pasado. No le afectaba desde un comienzo que todas las cosas que estuvieron ocurriendo, fue por cosas así.

-Estoy mejor… - dijo sonriendo. – es una historia muy larga, Wiand. Mira quien me acompaña. – dijo. Girando su cabeza hacia Mininu. –

-oh vaya, es él. – dijo. – Veo que te encontró.

-no sé. Me desaparecí por muchos meses… ya no soy la misma de antes.

-Que extraño, yo te veo igual. – dijo.

-Já, y ¿tú?, ya con chiquillos. – dijo algo ¿molesta? –

-ya sabes, te recomiendo que el sake de amatsu no es bueno. – le dijo sonrojado.

-irresponsable, como siempre. – exclamo, cansada.

-¡hmm!, aparte de eso… ¿qué haces aquí?, veo que eres una asesina por fin. –

-Si lo soy, dije que lo cumpliría, y tú, todo sexy con esas ropas… - le dijo. – felicidades Wiand. –

-Lo fui hace tiempo, pero tenía que ayudar a komimi. –

-Ya veo… -

-Ehmm… - Interrumpió Mininu desde la nada. – Xan¿no crees que debemos buscar asilo?.. – pregunto.

-Si Gabo, pero ya nos dijeron que todas las habitaciones estaban ocupadas. – le dijo acercándose a él, la verdad que no hablaba mucho Mininu con sus amigos. Era poco comunicativo. Y bueno Wiand no le tenía mucho agrado que digamos también. – me carga la lluvia… -

-¿Necesitan asilo? – pregunto komimi desde atrás, sujetando a una niña de sus mismo color de ojos, y con pelo rojizo. –

-La verdad sí. – dijo por fin Xan. –

-En ese caso nosotros tenemos una habitación, digo nuestra habitación, pero en ella hay otra que tiene una cama. – dijo.

-Está bien, si no es mucha molestia. –

-Enferma, como no va a ser molestia. – dijo algo enojado Wiand. – siempre serás bienvenida Xanxa, eres una amiga querida.

-Gracias… en serio, serán los primeros y los últimos amigos. – dijo media llorosa. –

-Hm, no hay de que. – dijo alegre. Wiand observo al compañero de Xan, Mininu no lo miraba muy agradable. – vengan con nosotros.

Ellos simplemente aceptaron. Se estaba oscureciendo y a pesar de ser la primera noche de dormir juntos, sanamente y sinceramente. Xan sentía que todo era un sueño que volvía nuevamente a la realidad.

_Debajo el asfalto _

Como la primera vez que conoció a Gabito. Cuando comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estómago y que el día se le diera vuelta. Y lo más horrible visto a ser lo más hermoso.

Habían pasado tantas lunas y soles desde aquella vez que comenzó su viaje, con sus amigos o sola, conoció gente. Y Disfrutó.

Vio a su hermana del pasado, ahora feliz con un personaje todo equis, que seguramente sería el hermano de Mininu.

Nunca le habló de eso y tampoco era necesario, ya no tenían ningún vinculo, a pesar de que aun la sencillez de que las unió en sus vidas pasadas, afectaba un poco el ser de ahora, continuaba creando recuerdos ahora presentes, en su vida actual.

Como siempre se ha dicho. Ya es otra persona. Ahora es Xanxisk la asesina. La de ojos rubíes brillantes y hebras castañas lisas.

Se despertó a media noche, traía solo una polera prestada por Mininu para dormir. Su ropa de asesina estaba doblada perfectamente encima de la silla. Aún seguía lloviendo.

Las gotas caían fuertemente del cielo. Presionando el techo.

Necesitaba tomar algo, porque no podía dormir, observó a un lado que se encontraba Mininu descansando con toda la paz del mundo.

Aún recordaba los constantes dolores de cabeza y las imágenes alboradas unas con otras. Ahora era todo un gran racconto que pasaba por su cabeza. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

Salio de la habitación, para salir a tomar agua en el baño, no deseaba molestar a la otra gente.

Cuando cerró con cuidado la puerta, vio que la habitación de al lado, habían alguien más en estado de meditación. Y sueño.

-Buenas noches… - saludó como era cortes la ojirubíes. –

-Buenas noches… - saludando también, mientras se tallaba un ojo. –

-que fría es esta noche ¿verdad? – siguió xanxisk, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el baño que quedaba un poco más haya del pasillo, junto con aquel desconocido.

-Si, muy fría. Buag. – dijo tiritando. Cuando abrió los ojos por completo pudo acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de había. Y se fijo bien en la persona que estaba al lado.- Yo creo que te he visto de algún lado.

-Oh vaya – exclamo mientras lo observaba, también era muy familiar… - no me digas. ¿Wallace?...

-Si ese mismito… - dijo – vaya tantas lunas, Jé – rió – No sabía de tu existencia, querida Xanxisk… -

-tampoco… ¡¿Qué haces aquí, oye?! Mucho el tiempo. – dijo alegre. –

-Si arto, nada pos, estoy aquí refugiándome de la lluvia espantosa de afuera. Cuando llegue aquí estaba así y me ofrecieron de inmediato asilo. –

-Ah que bien… -

-Y ¿tú?, veo, que eres asesina al fin. – comentó.

-Si al fin lo soy, después de tanto tiempo… y mejor todavía, una historia larga de mi vida. – dijo.

-Ya veo, yo al fin cumplí lo que tanto anhelaba, ser Caballero, un digno Knight. – dijo con aire triunfador.

-Que buena, y tu sueños de inicio. ¿Cómo has estado con tus amigos y clan? – pregunto. Aun faltaba por llegar al baño.

-Pues bien… - dijo – hemos tenido buenas y bajas, como todos los clanes que existen. Es emocionante vivirlo, algún día deberías ir conmigo y los demás… -

-Algún día, no es para mi por ahora. Estoy bien como estoy – dijo.

-Sería genial que algún día rompieras el Emperium, y ser reconocida como una Assa de críticos. – siguió con la charla.

-No, así mejor. No ser reconocida por nadie, quien sabe quizás en otra vida… - dijo al aire. –

-ajajaja, demás… y ¿Qué onda con tu enfermedad?, ya no tienes esos malestares en la cabeza. –

-No, ya no. Al fin termine con todo eso. Ahora estoy sana y salva y sin ninguna molestia. – dijo sonriente. –

-No sabes como me alegro con eso. Fue muy poco el tiempo cuando nos conocimos, pero la leve sospecha que ya sabía de ti desde antes¿No es raro? – extrañado. –

-Xan solo lo miro… tardó en contestarle, ya sabía todo, y no era necesario comentar todo lo ocurrido. - … si es raro, también tuve esa sensación extraña.

-hmmm… en fin, que bueno que te encuentres bien y viva. –

-Si también de ti… - con ello llego el final. – oh, necesito ir al baño. Así que me quedo aquí. Un gusto charlar contigo de nuevo Wallace.

-lo mismo digo, espero volverte a ver… o si quieres nos despedimos en la mañana, o cuando gustes. – dijo, despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla. –

-Claro, nos iremos en la mañana, con mi… bueno acompañante. – Se ruborizó un poco – espero encontrarte ahí.

-A la orden, ojalá algún día vayas conmigo a las guerras de emperiums – con un aire de esperanza. –

-Lo haré – sonriéndole. – buenas noches.

-buenas noches y hasta mañana. – por fin despidiéndose.

_Y mas abajo estaría yo_

Después de tomar agua, termino y decidió regresar a la cama, comenzó hacer un poco más de frío y con ello prefirió acostarse.

Las sabanas daban la temperatura normal para que estuviera bien.

Sin embargo… como si las cosas de la lluvia fueran peor, un estruendo acompañado por un ruido sumamente fuerte, acotó las acciones de afuera.

Asustada, vio que Mininu, Wiand y Komimi, se habían despertado por aquel sonido.

-Xan… - se acercó lo más pronto aun en sueños Mininu. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si Gabo… - dijo. Queda. –

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó otro –

-No sé Wiand.

-hmm… que pasa… - aun más adormecida despertaba komimi. –

-Amor, quédate aquí, yo iré a bajo para saber que ocurrió. – dijo Wiand preocupado. Procurando proteger a su esposa e hijos. –

-Wiand… - llamo la atención Mininu, mientras terminaba de acomodarse de ropa de Cazador. – vamos afuera para saber que ocurre. –

-Si, vamos. – aceptó Wiand mientras terminaba de vestirse, colocándose las vendas, de su ropa de asesino.

-esperen… yo también iré… - dijo Xan preocupada al igual que todos. – No quiero estar aquí.- Orejitas estaba durmiendo a un lado. De la cama y no se había percatado absolutamente de nada.

-No, tú te quedas acá… - susurro Mininu. – Si, pasa algo no quiero que sea a ti.

-Estaré bien… recuerda que soy una asesina… - dijo confiada, para luego dirigirse a su habitación y como si fuera cuestión de segundos, estaba vestida y todo con su actual katares y ropa de asesina. – vamos.

-Hm… -algo desconfiado seguía Mininu, pero en un cierto sentido tenía razón. – okay… vamos.

Así con lluvia y todo, bajaron y salieron…

Al principio, todo estaba oscuro y de noche y no se veía absolutamente nada…

Prontera cubierta de lluvia y agua, y ellos ahí mojándose.

Otro que otro silbido, era extraño. Cuando de la nada escucharon un grito fuerte y chilloso… lejos de ese lugar. Corrieron como lo que más pudieron. Xanxisk y Wiand con su agilidad, y mininu con sus ojos de Halcón.

Cuando llegaron a ese lugar, que era el centro más que nada de Prontera, vieron un cuerpo tirado, aún respiraba pero la sangre era abundante.

-Oh dios mío… - exclamó xanxisk acercándose lo más que podía.

-¡Espera!... – trató de detener. – Xan, no vayas… puede que el monstruo aun esté ahí.

-Pero está indefenso… hay que cuidarlo. – dijo mientras trataba de ayudar… en eso vio la cara de aquella persona, y susurró algo. - ¿Qué, cómo?

-Corre… -

-¿Ah…?

-¡XANXISK! – grito el ser que pensaba que se le saldría la vida.

Sin embargo en un movimiento astuto y rápido Xan, salto como si se tratase de un gato. Observo que una figura casi transparente había aparecido.

-¡¿Quién eres!? – gritó haciendo cloaking, mientras caminaba cerca de ahí. -

-No sé… - opinó el otro. Ese ser medio transparente, para luego aparecer en totalidad, y ver que se trataba de un extraño… se parecía a un asesino, pero usaba más cosas y más gastadas… con armaduras medias rotas… -

Apareció y hubo un leve momento, para apreciar la figura bien del otro… - eres… un asesino… ¿renacido?... – pregunto asombrada, si era así estaba en peligro.

-Me llamo Eremes… - dijo con unos ojos infinitos, radiando confusión. – no sé que hago aquí… ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó como si nada. Su pelo estaba revuelto, era más o menos largo y de un azul… claro.

-Oh díos… - exclamó. El miedo y su cobardía comenzaron a influir.-… ¡Por qué mastate a esa persona indefensa¡si él no te ha hecho nada!...

-Tampoco lo sé… - de repente una sonrisa burlona salio de él. – pero, mis instintos dicen que haga esto… Vengo de un lugar extraño. Que ni yo mismo conozco.

-Eremes… - susurró.

-Tú también debes quedar como él… porque así tengo entendido, al igual que todos los seres infernales… malditos HUMANOS… - dijo con rabia.

El "monstruo", que más bien era como un clon, tenía mucho más agilidad, y habilidad que ella, fue tan rápido lo que vivió. Que… con tan sólo pegarle una vez, xanxisk no pudo esquivar la dirección de la katar, que le había quitado demasiada vitalidad.

Casi enterró por completo. Dejando ver una herida fea, y ensangrentada. En su costado derecho.

-¡Ahhh!... – se quejó. Eso sí había dolido.

-Débiles humanos… como todos. – murmuro, mas confiado que antes. - ¿Quieres que acabe con tu vida, tan rápido? – pregunto con un tono inocente en su voz.

-Maldito… - dijo tomándose la herida – déjanos en paz… y vete de aquí.

-Hmmm, déjame pensarlo… No, no lo creo. – con su sonrisa final. Volvió de nuevo al ataque. – ahora si, hasta nunca…

"_Sonic Blow"_ se escuchó decir, y Xan abrió tan grande los ojos, que no podía creerlo.

Gracias a dios que pudo esquivarlo con tiempo, pero a la segunda no fue tan buena.

Le había dado otro golpe.

-¡XANXISK!... – grito con desesperación, mientras veía que su amor, estaba en peligro, mientras sangraba… y perdía vida. – no… yo no soportaré esto…

"_! Double attack!_" se le escuchó a Mininu. Pegándole un poco más al monstruo ese, clavándole una flecha en el hombro derecho. Y así tomando su atención.

-Ven conmigo, pero déjala a ella… - su aire de superioridad comenzó a tomar fricción como antes. –

-No… - susurro xanxisk… -

-Otro humano, patético… - grito Eremes. Cansado. – me dan pena… no sé como es posible haber nacido a causa de sus malditos genes… - dijo para luego acercarse con cuidado.

-No…

-Eso es ven… -

-No…

-Tu quieres morir primero… entonces ¡perfecto!-

-¡No!...

-¡Quien morirá primero!

-¡NO!... ¡GABRIEL! – grito con las fuerzas que le quedaban, no, no dejaría, no sería capaz… la lluvia hacia que corriera su vida por la calle del centro de Prontera. – no…

"_¡Sonic BLOW!" _fue tan así que xanxisk en un desespero, pego un sonic que igual dejó algo manchado de sangre al adversario. No le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-Ahg… - se quejó, la verdad que ese si le causo daño, aparte de tener la flecha clavada en su hombro, la katar de esa niña, había entrado una y otra vez en el mismo lugar de su otra parte… cerca de la cadera… que lo dejo algo marcado… y adolorido. – Maldita… como se te ocurre dejarme así… lo pagaras… muy caro… - se quejaba… mientras la veía a ella muy cansada y agotada en el suelo. –

-juro… amor que hice todo lo posible… - dijo con los ojos en la nada, había perdido mucha sangre… - espero quedar en tu conciencia… -

Sin mucho que hacer, Eremes con un golpe la lanzó lejos… la solución.

Ya no había.

Mininu… no tenía palabra para expresar lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo… al ver la figura de su único y ultimo amor siendo lanzada a lo lejos, lo habían dejado más que petrificado… haciendo un intento, corrió lo que más pudo mientras vio que el monstruo clonado, estaba despistado y no hacia caso de su existencia.

-Xan… ¡XAN!... – llamo mientras corría hacia el cuerpo. – Xan…

-Gabo… - susurró, en forma lenta y cansada… casi no audible. –

-Shh… ya estoy aquí… - trato de calmarla mientras la abrazaba lentamente, manchándose de sangre el traje. –todo está bien…

-No… no todo está bien… - continuó.

-Si mi amor, mataremos a ese ser, y volveremos a estar juntos… - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos… -

Los rubíes que siempre brillaban ahora, habían perdido su brillo… y su fuerza, se encontraban vacíos totalmente y perdidos, sin color.

Fuerzas especiales, llamadas por los de Prontera comenzaron a venir en busca de ayuda, y contraatacar a ese ser extraño que los amenazaba. Todo era muy peligroso y profesionales ya capacitados comenzaron a ayudar.

-Gabriel… - murmuró, levanto con algo de su fuerza para acariciar esos cabellos morados ya mojados, junto con la cara y observar sus ojos plateados por última vez… - Juro que… traté, y perdóname por no encontrarte antes…

-no… xan… - acaricio los cabellos mojados de la pelicastaña como lo hacía ella.

-Tuve, confusiones, miedos y desesperaciones… pero a pesar de las cosas… yo, aun te seguí amando… - sonrió un poco. – siento tantas cosas… espero, que en otra vida podamos estar juntos como lo fue hace millones de años… - aun siguió acariciando… la sangre corría y corría y solo se escuchaban los murmullos de la gente que seguía atacando. – no llores… todo esta bien… yo siempre me mantendré en tu corazón… -

-Nunca me dijiste tu verdadero nombre… - comunico más triste que antes… -

-Si lo sabes… porque desde un principio, que suponías mi nombre, y todas tus dudas con correctas… - dejó de acariciar para ir a la mano de el de ojos plateados – cuida… de mi regalo más preciado por favor… - lentamente la fuerza dejaba el cuerpo de la asesina… - a orejitas… él… también… tiene… una… parte… de… ti… - fue entonces… que la última palabra escuchadas de sus labios fue…: T.e.a.m.o.

Minino vio el cuerpo sin vida, le cerro los ojos… cerro los suyos… apretó tan fuerte la mano de ella… y para que todo pasara de una buena vez. Grito hacia el cielo. El nombre de su único amor…

-¡FRAN!... – llantos y llantos amenazaban de su cara, mientras las gotas seguían cayendo. –

_Sin ti_

La mañana tranquila, el termino de la lluvia, no había nadie… todo había sido removido y limpiado.

Sólo se observaba al ser con una mascota en la mano… siempre le traería recuerdos.

La vida a veces era así, y a pesar de todas las cosas ellos seguirían amándose.

Xanxisk, se equivocó al pensar que sólo a ella le ocurría… pero, al pasar el momento critico de anoche, Mininu al ver el cuerpo tirado y sin vida, un flash back enorme había aparecido en su cabeza, y fue entonces que también comprendió todo.

Y a pesar de las cosas… él seguiría ahí, por ella, por su recuerdo.

Si se separaban por otras vidas no importaba… estaban destinados, al igual que todos los otros personajes… al igual que Wallace, komimi, Wiand, y que otros y viejos conocidos. La Vida estaba llena de cosas, y sorpresas,

Siempre será un ciclo enorme del que uno vivirá, y no importará que clase o vida consigas en tu próxima reencarnación. Sea lo que sea, ya estaban unidos por algo más…

El sol pegaba muy fuerte esa mañana, y a pesar del día de lluvia, todo estaba como la primera vez que abrió los ojos. Sin duda, jamás pensó en vivir todas estas cosas. Y Fran, abrió un sentimiento enorme en su corazón, aprendió más… y conoció más. Su ser, había sido desde un principio. Cuando aun conservaba esas ropas viejas con vendas en sus costados… más muñequeras y brazos, con pierna. Todo era nuevo… hasta su ser. Había crecido… y sin importar, comenzaría a vivir la nueva vida.

Siempre, como un ciclo, para todos el culmine de un termino: Los viejos y nuevos conocidos.

Un inicio y un final, pero al acabar, siempre serán los mismos quienes una vez cruzaron por sus ojos.

-Vamos… orejitas… comencemos nuestro inicio. – le dijo a la pequeña cosa peluda con patas… -

Este solo saltó y se acurruco en el cabello liso y morado de Mininu…

-Adiós… mi Fran. –

Se despidió con una rosa enorme y roja como aquellos ojos… encima de una tumba, al lado de la iglesia de Prontera. Todo hermoso y lindo. Como si hubiera sido mirado a través de ella.

**Fin **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Xan.chan: **Oh… y terminó. Si final challa, no lo niego, xD si ya les había dicho que quería que Xan muriera 8).

En todo caso, estoy muy agradecida con todos… a mis reviews, mis lectores, o lindos, sufrieron conmigo en toda la historia… xD entiendo mis mamonadas…

Una que otra cosa confusión. Puff… pa que tanto así. XD

Tengo frió :S, esta horrible aquí en chile, xD que conste que el fic lo termine un día **Sábado 9 de Junio del 2007 como a las 2.00 AM** horas. XD si ya me conocen que yo siempre actualizo tarde.

Me alegro mucho, primer trabajo completado y no el ultimo si no el primero 8) así que todo bien JÁ.

Comencemos con los reviews; del capitulo anterior.

**Raven-vidaurreta: **que quieres que diga... gracias por tu reviews, del capitulo anterior, espero que hayas seguido este ultimo… y el otro. xD. Para terminar la historia y que no te hayas quedado con las ganas. :3, por ahora no juego ningun servidor… xD ósea jugaba en lagnarox… pero me aburrí y por ahora estoy descansando xD para las vacaciones volveré con mi vicio :) (smile).

**Spushan: **ahahaha, tú también spushan querido… xD espero que hayas leído lo que sigue… no defraudarte, con el tiempo y todo… nada. Gracias por tu reviews, siempre has estado en todo el fic. Dándome ánimos y opinando :) (smile). Saludos para ti.

**Kye-san: **Wah! Y tú… también gracias por todo kye- san, me has ayudado bastante :), a través de este Fic, aprendí a conocerte y a considerarte como una amiga. Muchas gracias de verdad. Con tu ayudas, opiniones… oh el valor… he aprendido muchas cosas, soportándome xD en cada capitulo. Mis bobadas que escribo.  
Espero que leas estos capítulos también y estés feliz con todo :) que tu vida te esté yendo bien, ah! Y demás encuentras en tu correo electrónico, un reviews xD molestándote sobre tus historias. Eh chica, que me encanta como escribes también.  
En fin muchas muchas gracias! (smile!!!)

**Kail-san: **También muchas gracias a ti, que has leído xD desde el capitulo uno para engancharte en mis capítulos mamones xD llenos de llantos y que otras cosas.  
Leeré alguno de tus fics, son bastante interesantes. :) que estés bien y gracias por todo! (smile)

**Wallace :3 : **Kevin lindo, te quiero a miles enserio… tu igual. No sé como es posible xD que leas un fic donde tu compañera es mala para escribir y expresarse, xD me falta mucho por aprender. Y no te preocupes te ayudaré para continuar el otro lado xD…Es como el backstage de Wallace B)… pro noh? xD. Hahaha, nada bien…(: espero que todo en tu vida este bien. Yendo al gimnasio Oyé, ubícate :O por favor! xD, te quiero gracias por aguantarme, tanto (:, muchos besos para ti y saludos y nos vemos mañana,… o mejor dicho Hoy XD en la fiesta esta del Braulio (smile!!!)

-.-.-.-

Y bueno muchas gracias a todos mis reviews, lectores anónimos también que han estado conmigo en todas. Y nada que decir, satisfecha por mi trabajo de 15 capítulos terminado. (Vaya xx)

Esperemos vernos en otra historia.

Los saluda atentamente su querida amiga, Xanxisk chan

:) Adiós y gracias!


End file.
